I Dare You
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Ahora Tashigi sabía por qué su padre insistía tanto en ese compromiso, y comprendía más que nunca en la posición en la que se encontraba él. No podía defraudarlo, ni a él ni a su familia. Tal vez si Kuina hubiera escuchado esta verdad no hubiera huido de casa y hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella estaba a punto de hacer./-Esta bien papá, lo haré. Me casare con Roronoa Zoro.
1. Capitulo 1: La carta

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Y bueno qué decir, sólo espero que la lectura sea de su agrado y continuare aclaraciones y eso abajo. :3_**

 ** _¡Disfruten!_**

 ** _-One Piece no me pertenece-_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La carta**

Pasó sus ojos rápidamente leyendo la carta que tenía en sus manos por segunda vez, y después de la tercera, aun no podía creer lo que ésta tenia escrito:

 _Hermana, para cuando leas esto sé que ya será demasiado tarde y te preguntaras en donde he estado en todo este tiempo._

 _Pues déjame aclararte esa duda: he huido de casa._

 _Sé que me odiaras después de leer esto, y por no haberte dicho nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer antes. Pero hui de casa por una importante razón que aun desconoces. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta con esta decisión que tome y aunque te amo demasiado Tashigi, mi corazón, mis ideales y mis metas están con una persona que es muy especial para mí. No te puedo decir de quien se trata pues temo por su seguridad._

 _No espero ni merezco tu perdón, hermana y un "lo siento" no arreglara nada pero aun así lo siento mucho. Sólo espero que puedas comprender por qué tome esta decisión de huir._

 _Recuerda que siempre te querré._

 _Kuina._

Cerró su puño fuertemente destrozando inconscientemente la carta que tenía en él, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, cada letra se había grabado en su mente.

¡¿Pero qué demonios pensaba Kuina que estaba haciendo?!

Ahora que estaban más cerca de cumplir su sueño (o al menos una de ellas lo iba a hacer realidad) y ahora sin Kuina, tenía que continuar ella sola y lograrlo.

Lograr convertirse en la mejor y primera mujer espadachín de todo East Blue.

Recargó su Shigure contra la pared y dejó tirar la ahora carta arrugada sobre el suelo.

Tashigi sabía exactamente con quien se había fugado Kuina, nada menos que con el antipático de Law. Aunque no era de su total agrado sabía que él la protegería.

Pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué había huido?

¿Por qué huir sin ninguna razón aparente? O al menos una que ella aun desconocía.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz apartando en el movimiento sus anteojos rojos.

Ahora comprendía el comportamiento tan extraño que había tenido Kuina toda esa semana. Pues estaba preparándose para este día y fugarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se había perdido casi todos los entrenamientos en el dojo que tenían diariamente desde que se habían puesto como meta ganarse el título de _El mejor espadachín de East Blue_ en el gran torneo de espadachines que se realizaba cada año alrededor de todo el país. Y ahora que la sede de ese año iba a ser en Loguetown (su ciudad) estaban decididas a participar y demostrar el fruto de su arduo entrenamiento. Estaban convencidas que al menos una de ellas se iba hacer con el título.

Pero ahora podría dejar de contar con Kuina para eso.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho. La decepción que le causó pensar eso la desanimó un poco.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, si era la única que había recibido esa carta eso significaba que sus padres aun no sabían de la desaparición de su hermana.

Sin embargo el grito histérico de una mujer se dejó escuchar atravesando su habitación eliminando así su anterior razonamiento.

Sin duda alguna su madre ya sabía sobre la desaparición de Kuina.

Salió de su habitación encaminándose hacia el otro extremo de su casa en donde al parecer sus padres mantenían una acalorada discusión pues hasta el personal, que hasta esos momentos se cruzaban por los pasillos y escaleras, habían pausado su trabajo al escuchar el grito de sus señores.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que ha hecho esta niña!?

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y Tashigi le dirigió una mirada al personal para que siguieran con lo suyo cosa que obedecieron al instante mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hacia el despacho de su padre.

-¿¡Huir!? ¿¡Huir en estos momentos!?

Tashigi podía ver a través del espacio de la puerta como su madre volvía su mirada histérica de su padre hacia la hoja que yacía en sus manos.

Parece que Kuina les había dejado otra nota a ellos.

De pronto el rostro de su madre se volvió apesadumbrado.

-¿Que haremos ahora cariño?

Su padre, detrás del escritorio, se encontraba analizando la carta que le acababa de dar su mujer. Su cabello largo y oscuro lo traía siempre sujetado en una lacia coleta y al volverse hacia su esposa sus ojos brillaron con precisión a través de sus gafas transparentes.

-Los Roronoa tendrán lo que acordamos, querida. No debes de preocuparte. – su voz sonaba decidida al hablar.

Y algo extrañó a Tashigi. La manera de comportarse de sus padres era algo más rara de lo habitual. Parecían ansiosos y desesperados ¿Por qué les afectaba tanto la huida de Kuina?

Tashigi los miró con recelo.

También aquí había algo más que sólo el hecho de preocuparse por la huida de su hermana pues el escuchar el nombre de una de las familias más poderosas de Loguetown no podría imaginarse otra cosa. Los Roronoa, aunque no eran de una antigua familia noble como lo era la de ella, eran famosos por ser la mano derecha de los Monkey D. los ahora gobernantes de la ciudad. Y sobre todo por ser una familia de grandes espadachines pues había uno joven entre ellos que se ganaba el título de _El mejor espadachín de East Blue._

Tashigi frunció el ceño al recordar a ese joven, y como no olvidarlo si su propio padre fue el que lo había entrenado en su prestigioso dojo cuando aún no sabía que se trataba de un Roronoa.

La familia de Tashigi al ser una de las 15 antiguas familias nobles de Loguetown estaban acostumbrados al antiguo gobierno y por eso eran renuentes a los cambios del nuevo gobierno, a los cambios de los Monkey D. Aun así la mayoría de las familias nobles se unieron a ellos, mientras la otra mitad (la familia de Tashigi entre ellos) aún eran muy arraigadas a sus creencias y costumbres.

Fue como en algunas partes el odio creció hacia los Monkey D. y hacia todos sus aliados incluyendo a los Roronoa.

Pero Tashigi suponía que ahora su familia ya no formaba parte de esas antiguas familias nobles tozudas que se cohibían ante el cambio pues del dojo de su familia siempre salían los mejores espadachines. Y al darse cuenta su padre que había sido parte de la formación del _mejor espadachín de East Blue_ , (que había entrenado a un Roronoa), entonces se percató de todo el beneficio que habían hecho los Monkey D. a Loguetown.

El comercio había aumentado, la exportación e importación por medios marítimos habían sido la especialidad más provechosa de Loguetown desde que los Monkey D. la manejaron. El turismo arribaba de todas partes del mundo y la ciudad había crecido el triple de lo que estaba antes en menos de dos generaciones.

Y aunque su familia ahora tenía buenas migas con los Roronoa, los Monkey D. y demás familias nobles aliadas, aún era de ponerse alerta ante su mención.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que la mirada que de pronto le dirigió su padre a través de sus anteojos la sorprendió. Su madre volteo al mismo tiempo al ver como su esposo ya no le ponía atención y la descubrieron ahí tras la puerta, de pronto sus semblantes se habían puesto más serios.

Tomando aire se decidió a entrar.

-Parece que Kuina también les dejo una nota. – habló sin más Tashigi.

Ante sus palabras su padre la escudriño con la mirada entre cerrada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó adusto.

-A mí, absolutamente nada. – respondió serena. - Solamente me dejó un par de palabras escritas. Que se iba de casa sin explicarme la razón, y que lo sentía mucho.

Ahora fue Tashigi quien los miraba analizando sus reacciones. No podía decirles lo que contenía toda la carta que Kuina le había dejado a ella pues al parecer en la nota de sus padres no venía explicado que no se había fugado sola.

Tragó saliva pensado que tenía que quemar esa carta más tarde o las consecuencias podrían ser peores para Kuina, pues sus padres no tenían a Law en buena estima. Pero ahora su prioridad era el misterio que tenían sus padres frente a ella.

Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Frunció el ceño molesta dirigiéndose a ambos.

-¿Por qué fue que escapó Kuina? – demandó. – ¿Por qué yo no sé nada al respecto?

Entonces su padre dio un pesado suspiro llevándose una mano hacia sus ojos masajeándolos y moviendo sus anteojos al mismo tiempo.

Parecía cansado.

Su madre se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Veras Tashigi…

-No querida – fue interrumpida por el mayor. – Yo le explicare.

Tashigi se volvió hacia su padre quien se acomodaba los anteojos perdiendo por un momento su mirada tras un halo de luz reflejado en ellos.

Tras un breve silencio el mayor prosiguió.

-Habíamos llegado a un trato con los Roronoa. – habló serio.

Tashigi enarcó una ceja desconfiada.

-¿Qué clase de trato padre?

-Habíamos prometido en casamiento a tu hermana con Roronoa Zoro.

Tras esas palabras en medio de su estupefacción, Tashigi se había percatado sobre algo. Sobre la _importante razón_ por la que Kuina había huido.

Ahora la carta de su hermana gemela tenía mucho sentido para ella.

Asi como el " _lo siento mucho"_ que había escrito.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y pues la verdad adoro a Zoro jajaja :3 el mejor amor platonico del anime. Y pues nada, hace mucho queria escribir algo relacionado a él y por supuesto referente al romance. Y a lo largo de la serie me encantaban las escenas que tenia con Tashigi asi que no lo pude evitar y eso de que se parece a su amiga Kuina de su pasado me encanta, y me nacieron varias ideas al respecto y no tarde en plasmarlas en esta historia._**

 ** _Me gusta mucho Tashigi siendo creo la unica espadachin mujer que he visto en la serie y que siempre quiere darle cara a Zoro y combatir con él jajaja me encantan ellos juntos. Y aunque hay mucho fandom de Zoro y Robin la verdad a mi no me gusta, no tengo nada contra ella me encanta y me cae super bien pero no me gusta verla con Zoro pues pienso que Robin es demasiado mayor para él._**

 ** _Referente a la historia, conforme pasen los capitulos se explicaran mas cosas asi que espero les haya gustado el comienzo. En el proximo capitulo se vera como reaccionara Tashigi ante esta situacion. x3_**

 ** _Y bueno ¡arriba el ZoTash! x3 que ya me he leido casi todas las historias que han escrito en su apartado y espero por mas, asi que yo tambien aportare algo a quienes tambien les guste esta pareja. x3_**

 ** _En fin gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews. ;D_**

 ** _¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto! ;)_**


	2. Capitulo 2: El compromiso

**_¡Hola! :D_**

 ** _Disfruten y nos leemos abajo :3_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El compromiso**

-¡¿R-Roronoa Zoro?!

Soltó en un pequeño grito irritado.

¿Acaso su padre hablaba en serio?

-¿¡Casamiento!? ¿¡Acaso estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, padre!? ¡Es absurdo!

Tashigi no podía dejar de irritarse por eso. Pero todo lo que implicara el nombre de ese orgulloso espadachín la ponía de mal humor.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en los recuerdos que tenia de él cuando aún entrenaba en el dojo de su familia.

Las veces que nunca le pudo ganar y lloraba frustrada admirando como Kuina en ocasiones era quien salía victoriosa derrotando al espadachín (ella sin darle mucha importancia y él enojado por su derrota) mientras Tashigi se imponía el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte y derrotarle a él.

Retándolo cada vez que podía, Tashigi aumentaba su odio hacia él en cada encuentro que tenían pues el espadachín siempre le huía a sus persistentes combates, ya no le interesaba pelear contra ella alegando que el resultado siempre seria el mismo: con la derrota de Tashigi. Se mofaba sobre eso cada que Tashigi lo retaba a un duelo pero sobre todo siempre le decía que no tenía el espíritu de lucha suficiente para derrotarle.

Recordó frustrada como después de haber salido del dojo derrotando a todos los expertos (incluidos Kuina y su padre) el ahora nombrado mejor espadachín de la ciudad, había salido de ahí para volverse más fuerte y Tashigi había descubierto que Roronoa Zoro se había hecho con el título de _El mejor espadachín de todo East Blue_ manteniéndolo por cinco años desde su partida del dojo.

¿Cómo alguien como él podía tener ese privilegio de llamarse el mejor?

Era por eso que quería entrar a ese torneo y hacerse con el título, una parte de ella quería demostrarle a ese engreído que no se dejaría subestimar por nadie sólo por ser mujer. No dejaría que la creyesen débil otra vez. Y no dejaría que nadie la tratara como si estuviera por encima de ella, sobre todo si ese alguien era Roronoa Zoro.

Kuina y ella luchaban para lo mismo, ese era su ideal y ser reconocidas como grandes maestras de espada. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que Roronoa Zoro tenía la culpa de que su hermana hubiera escapado y dejara su sueño atrás.

Tashigi apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Que Kuina huyera era culpa de él.

-Lo sé, Tashigi. – habló entonces su padre después de un rato, contestando a las anteriores preguntas de su hija. – Pero esto es diferente.

Tashigi lo miró irritada.

¿En qué demonios podía ser diferente?

-Tal vez si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad a Kuina – continuó lanzándole una mirada apesadumbrada a su esposa. – y no solamente lo del compromiso…

Ahora Tashigi los miraba interrogativa.

¿Por qué no se explicaban de una buena vez? ¿De qué verdad estaba hablando?

-Pero no hay vuelta atrás – su padre se levantó de pronto de su escritorio haciendo retroceder un paso a Tashigi. – el trato esta echo y en dos días Kuina se tiene que presentar ante Roronoa Zoro.

¿Qué? ¿En serio su padre seguiría con este cuento del compromiso?

¿Y cómo se supone iban a poder hacer eso si ni siquiera tenían una pista de donde se podría encontrar su hermana?

-En vista de que Kuina ha huido de sus responsabilidades, no nos queda otra opción.

Oh, no. Esto sonaba mal.

El mayor clavó la mirada en sus ojos y Tashigi podía presentir a donde los llevaría todo esto.

-Tashigi te harás pasar por Kuina.

Sentenció el mayor y los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡Pero qué te has vuelto loco, padre!? – soltó eufórica por la estúpida idea de su progenitor.

-¡Tashigi!- la reprendió su madre.

-Son gemelas – se encogió de hombros el mayor. – No notaran la diferencia.

-A diferencia que Roronoa Zoro nos conoce a las dos. – habló entre dientes tratando de no saltar enojada sobre su progenitor. – Además que mi cabello es más largo que el de mi hermana y ¡ah! No olvidemos la sutil diferencia de que yo uso anteojos.

-Cierto – dijo pensativo. - Pero recuerda Tashigi que no las ha visto desde hace más de cinco años. Hace cinco años las dos tenían su cabello corto, podemos decir que te lo has dejado crecer y estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo con tus anteojos.

Tashigi lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía razón.

Aunque ahora Kuina seguía con su melena oscura azulada corta y la de ella del mismo color se la había dejado crecer hasta casi llegarle a la cintura, Roronoa Zoro no las veía desde hace cinco años. Cinco años era mucho tiempo y de los 18 a los 23 era un gran cambio. ¿Cómo iba a saber si fue Kuina o Tashigi la que se dejó crecer el cabello? o tal vez las dos.

Pero de todas maneras todo esto era sumamente…

-Es estúpido – continuó Tashigi. – ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar lo que pasaría si nos llegara a descubrir? ¿No lo tomaría como una ofensa para él? Creerá que nos estamos burlando de él y luego deshonraremos a nuestra familia. – terminó malhumorada.

-La ofensa será si en dos días no te presentas ante él. Después podemos aclararlo todo, o ya que estén casados, estoy seguro que nos comprenderá.

Tashigi lo miraba sin poder creer lo que decía. ¿Hablando de planes cuando ya estuvieran casados? Esto parecía una mala broma.

Se volvió a su madre para ver si ella permitía todo esto pues hasta ahora no había aportado nada a la discusión, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos esta inmediatamente bajo su mirada.

Está bien, su madre no estaba de su lado tampoco.

Genial.

Pero ella no sedería.

-No hare esto padre.- habló mirándolo ceñuda a través de sus gafas. - Si Kuina huyó era porque no quería hacerlo y yo tampoco. Tengo planes que realizar pronto y no los dejare por un estúpido compromiso.

Ahora el mayor se veía molesto. Su hija podría llegar a ser bastante testaruda. Kuina se había ido (cosa que no esperaba que hiciera siendo la hermana mayor) y no dejaría que Tashigi hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No sabes que esta alianza te podría ayudar en tus planes, Tashigi? – le espetó entonces exasperado por la terquedad de su hija. – ¿Quieres llegar a ser una reconocida espadachín, verdad? Pues Roronoa Zoro te abrirá ese camino. ¡Eres una mujer! – la señaló con su mano haciendo un ademan a su físico. – Las mujeres no pueden llegar a ser tan grandes espadachines como un hombre puede llegar a serlo.

Tras esas palabras Tashigi no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho. Aunque sabía que su padre tenía razón nunca se lo había dicho en cara, ni a ella ni a Kuina. Siempre las había apoyado y las animaba a entrenar más duro para cumplir sus sueños. Pero no podía enojarse con él, simplemente decía la verdad.

Su semblante se volvió serio y su rostro fue ensombrecido por su fleco. Tashigi no podía refutarle eso. Había cerrado sus puños a los costados fuertemente y se había quedado sin poder hablar cosa que su padre notó soltando un apesadumbrado suspiro.

Volvió a masajearse la sien, no quería llegar a eso pero su hija podría llegar a ser tan terca como él.

-Tashigi. – la llamó entonces. Su tono de voz había bajado radicalmente a un suave murmullo tranquilo y esperanzado. – No quería llegar a esto pero… – la joven alzó su mirada ante el cambio de su padre. Parecía que se debatía dentro de sí para poder seguir. – Ninguno de los dos queríamos que supieras esto, pero te diré la verdad. – la miró directamente a los ojos. – Nuestro error fue el no poder decírselo a Kuina y no queríamos tampoco que tú lo supieras pues es algo de lo que estoy muy avergonzado.

De pronto Tashigi comenzó a sentir empatía por su papá, tanto su semblante como su postura denotaban fatiga, vergüenza y tristeza. Algo había pasado. ¿Qué era eso que no quería que ella ni Kuina supieran?

El mayor tomó asiento una vez más en su escritorio y entrelazó sus manos sobre él.

-Fui engañado por la familia Accino y cometí alta traición hacia los Monkey D. – de pronto el semblante de su padre se ensombreció y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente. – Si no hubiera sido por Roronoa Zoro quien dio su cara por nosotros al declararnos inocentes… - se quitó los anteojos y pasó una mano nerviosa por su rostro. – No sé qué hubiera sido de nuestra familia.

Tashigi lo miraba sorprendida a tan repentina confesión mientras su padre volvía a ponerse sus anteojos.

Tashigi conocía a los Accino eran una de las antiguas familias nobles sin escrúpulos y cobardes que odiaban al nuevo gobierno. Sus métodos siempre fueron usar a los demás para hacer el trabajo sucio y que ellos no salieran perjudicados en el acto. Odiaba a esa clase de gente que sólo utilizaba a los demás para su propio beneficio.

Ahora sabía por qué su padre insistía tanto en ese compromiso, y comprendía más que nunca en la posición en la que se encontraba él. No podía defraudarlo, ni a él ni a su familia. Tal vez si Kuina hubiera escuchado esta verdad no hubiera escapado y habría hecho lo mismo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

-Yo sé que no es tu responsabilidad Tashigi, pues fue un error que yo cometí - continuó su padre apesadumbrado. - Pero la única solución factible que pude buscar para enfrentar este problema fue formar una alianza con los Roronoa. Siendo estos tan cercanos a los Monkey D. y nosotros siendo una familia noble, la cual apenas estábamos en el camino de ser aliada de ellos, sería perfecto para recuperar la confianza de los Monkey D y de las familias aliadas. Pero creo que les he pedido demasiado a ti y a tu hermana, y ahora Kuina se ha escapado por mi culpa…

Su padre no pudo terminar de hablar mientras posaba una mano sobre su rostro abatido.

Y fue entonces, viendo como la situación sobrellevaba a su padre, como su madre a su lado estaba al borde de la desesperación, como Kuina ajena a todo esto había huido de casa, y sobre todo viendo como su familia se estaba hundiendo lentamente; fue entonces que Tashigi tomó una decisión.

Aunque le costara dejar algunas de sus metas, no dejaría a su familia sola. Tomaría ventaja de esta situación y emplearía su propia justicia para arreglarlo.

-Está bien papá, lo haré. – la voz de Tashigi se había suavizado y ahora lo miraba comprensiva y decidida. – Me haré pasar por Kuina.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 ** _Hola, primero que nada: ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! y por pasarse a leer :33 gracias ;*_**

 ** _Y bueeno espero les haya gustado este capitulo que se reveló la verdadera razón de este compromiso x3_**

 ** _Y solo para aclarar: esta historia es ambientada en un universo de One Piece alterno ya que usare las mismas ciudades, términos, etc. pero sin la historia de piratas y eso. Y tome Loguetown como una ciudad principal pues ahí fue la primera vez que Zoro y Tashigi se conocieron y pues me gusto tomarla como principal. En los siguientes capítulos aclarare lo de la ciudad y las familias pues pudieron leer aquí una parte que los Roronoa son una muy importante y mas los Monkey D, mas adelante saldrá._**

 ** _Y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado y ¡nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! :DD_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! x33_**

 ** _See u ~_**


	3. Capitulo 3: El encuentro

**_Hola :D_**

 ** _disfruten, nos leemos abajo_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El encuentro**

Los dos días pasaron en un pestañeo y su padre no le había dicho, hasta en esa mañana, que el encuentro con Roronoa Zoro iba a hacer frente a casi media ciudad.

Este día Loguetown celebraba _El día de la prosperidad_ , día en que Monkey D. Garp se había hecho con el gobierno de la ciudad hace más de 50 años y desde entonces la deplorable vida que llevaba Loguetown había cambiado. Había mejorado. Habían prosperado para un nuevo futuro después de haber derrocado al antiguo gobernante y a toda la miseria que arrastraba con él.

Y como día festivo en la ciudad había fiesta, música, bebida, mucha pero mucha comida y sobre todo demostraciones y espectáculos al aire libre de lo que ahora era Loguetown. Estas demostraciones eran realizadas por las familias nobles y ricas de la ciudad quienes demostraban a lo que se dedicaban y a lo que su familia aportaba hacia la prosperidad de Loguetown.

Como parte de éstas importantes familias, cada año Tashigi y Kuina eran las encargadas de presentar sus técnicas aprendidas en el prestigioso y famoso dojo del que su familia se encargaba y de donde salían los mejores espadachines conocidos por todo East Blue. Después de la demostración que hacían junto con algunos aprendices, se dedicaban a hacer duelos y combatir en armonía con algún valiente retador del público, o había veces que integrantes de otras nobles familias se unían a los duelos.

El día sucedía así entre risas, música, baile y diversión para todos los habitantes de la ciudad, turistas y gobernantes. Y al final del día, el festival cerraba con un exclusivo baile para las familias nobles en la residencia de los Monkey D.

Tashigi después de dar la demostración (esta vez sin Kuina) y de haber ganado el combate ante dos valientes retadores, se preparó para lo que venía.

Se acomodó su máscara con malla protectora y tomó fuertemente a Shigure mientras a su alrededor se armaba un gran bullicio al ver quien se acercaba a la arena.

Tashigi tragó saliva difícilmente y frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona que se acercaba lentamente.

Un hombre de alta estatura con un prominente pecho musculoso, le sonreía descaradamente. Tanto su espalda y hombros anchos, como sus bien trabajados brazos y piernas, eran marcados por unos fibrosos músculos en cada movimiento; y una cicatriz cruzaba el ancho de su pecho la cual se podía apreciar desde el largo abrigo verde que llevaba abierto.

Roronoa Zoro frente a ella detuvo su andar y volvió su vista hacia ella.

Por un momento Tashigi se preguntó por la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del peliverde. Esa cicatriz era nueva, o al menos no la tenía hace cinco años. Cinco años en que no lo había visto en persona otra vez, ni siquiera en _El festival de la prosperidad_ , hasta ahora.

-¡Vamos capitana! ¡Usted es la mejor!

Tashigi nerviosa se volvió hacia los gritos de apoyo de sus subordinados esperando a que no soltaran su nombre descuidadamente pues según como le dijo su padre esa misma mañana, Roronoa Zoro se presentaría _Al festival de la prosperidad_ y en la demostración de su familia retaría a "Kuina" (en este caso ella) a un duelo y ese sería su primer encuentro.

Su primer encuentro con Roronoa Zoro después de cinco años.

 _Joder._ Tashigi respiró hondo. Sólo esperaba que el engreído frente a ella no la reconociera, al menos su ventaja en estos momentos era que traía puesta su máscara de protección.

Tomó a Shigure con sus dos manos y se colocó en su posición de ataque viendo como el Roronoa sacaba desde su _haramaki_ verde sus tres espadas y las colocaba respectivamente en sus brazos y boca sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante eso el público explotó en un grito de exaltación al ver como estos dos grandes guerreros se preparaban y el combate comenzó con un gran bullicio pues _El mejor espadachín de East Blue_ se enfrentaba a la mejor espadachín de Loguetown.

En esos momentos Tashigi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro al ver de nuevo la técnica que utilizaba el peliverde: el _santoryu_ , a la cual se había enfrentado tantas veces antes y a la cual aún no podía derrotar.

Sonrió hacia sus adentros acercándose ágilmente hacia su oponente.

Pero ahora era diferente, habían pasado cinco años y ella había mejorado mucho. Tal vez Roronoa Zoro seguiría siendo fuerte (o más aun) pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Y con estos pensamientos y nuevos ánimos Tashigi se olvidó por un momento sobre el problema de su familia y el de hacerse pasar por Kuina. Ahora sólo eran Zoro y ella, luchando para saber quién era el mejor. Y mientras chocaba efusivamente su espada contra la del peliverde tanto ella como su cuerpo recordaban excitados los intensos combates que había tenido contra el espadachín frente a ella años atrás, y podría llegar a admitir que los había extrañado.

Después de cinco años, ahora era turno de su revancha.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Su respiración se había hecho irregular y su pecho subía y bajaba intensamente mientras veía enojada como el peliverde frente a ella la miraba sin inmutarse.

Tenía una que otra cortada sobre su abrigo verde gracias a su Shigure pero no se veía cansado como ella.

Tashigi miró el estado de sus ropas. La parte blanca de arriba de su kimono de combate casi estaba desgarrada del todo a punto de casi dejar ver sus pechos. Pero no le dio importancia, ahora la ropa era lo de menos.

Con un respiro profundo se lanzó una vez más hacia su oponente con un fuerte movimiento de su Shigure y con su agilidad de piernas logró hacer volar lejos la espada que el Roronoa tenía en su boca.

Y ante eso un enorme grito de exclamación se dejó escuchar proveniente del público.

Ahora espada contra espada el espadachín le sonrió altanero.

-Parece que has mejorado. – le habló por primera vez desde que el duelo había comenzado. El bullicio de la gente no dejaba que nadie más escuchara sus palabras y Tashigi se había sorprendido tan sólo por un segundo a tan repentino comentario.

Lo miró desafiante y sonrió orgullosa al mismo tiempo que sus espadas y ellos mismos se separaban impulsados por la fuerza.

Tashigi acometió una vez más contra él y éste paró su ataque fácilmente con su espada al igual que el anterior.

Y aun con la cercanía de sus espadas y sus rostros el peliverde volvió hablar.

-Pero aun te falta espíritu de lucha, Tashigi.

Atónita por escuchar su nombre, Tashigi trastabilló y el peliverde aprovechó ese momento para arremeterle el último golpe concluyendo así con la derrota de una desconcertada Tashigi y el inicio de un gran alboroto alrededor del público al anunciarse al ganador.

¡Joder! ¡Había dicho su nombre!

Sabía que eso pasaría.

Tan sumida estaba en el combate que se olvidó por completo de que Zoro podía haberla descubierto por sus técnicas con la espada. Tantas veces eran las que habían luchado antes que no le extrañaba que la hubiera reconocido aunque trajera la máscara.

La peliazul se incorporó y retiró rápidamente la máscara de protección al ver como su padre, sus subordinados y algunos otros miembros de familias aliadas se acercaban a ellos en medio de la arena.

Su largo cabello cayó suelto hacia atrás y el sudor perlaba su rostro hasta perderse por su pecho, por un momento el peliverde frente a ella se había quedado observándola detenidamente y fue entonces que se percató que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Me dijeron que lucharía contra Kuina. – Tashigi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. – Aunque no me quejo de nuestro combate. – sonrió orgulloso. - ¿Donde esta ella?

La peliazul se volvió rápidamente hacia donde su padre y los demás se encontraban. Casi los alcanzaban, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Te diré. – habló presurosa. – Pero por ahora finge que soy yo.

El Roronoa alzó una ceja mirándola extrañado.

Ya no podía engañarlo con decirle que era Kuina, que se había dejado crecer el cabello y como Kuina no usaba anteojos se tuvo que poner las lentillas que tanto le incomodaban. Zoro había descubierto que en realidad era Tashigi y ahora con su padre y las demás personas acercándose hacia ellos animados por la batalla no podía dejar que la desmintiera enfrente de todos.

-¡Zoro!- su padre había llegado exaltado hacia el peliverde. – Ha sido un gran duelo, veo que mi querida Kuina te ha dado algo de guerra.

El peliverde se volvió divertido hacia Tashigi mientras ésta desviaba la mirada nerviosa.

-Hasta me ha parecido que estaba luchando con alguien más – Tashigi se tensó por sus palabras haciendo crecer así la sonrisa del espadachín. – Al parecer ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. – soltó sin darle importancia a su comentario viendo divertido las diferentes reacciones de la muchacha.

-No te había visto en combate desde hace mucho tiempo pero no cabe duda de que te mereces el título de _El mejor espadachín de East Blue_. – seguía elogiando su padre al Roronoa cosa que molestó a Tashigi mientras él sonreía orgulloso y se enfrascaba en una conversación con las demás personas que lo felicitaban.

-¡Capitana para nosotros usted sigue siendo la mejor!

De pronto sus subordinados habían aparecido alrededor de ella llenándola de felicitaciones y comentarios de apoyo pues para ellos su maestra Tashigi había peleado increíblemente y en un intento de actuación repetían los ataques que ella había usado. Gracias a eso Tashigi comenzó a reírse junto a sus fieles aprendices sin darse cuenta de la mirada del espadachín que la observaba atentamente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Para Roronoa Zoro, Tashigi Mori era una chica tozuda, torpe y testaruda quien en el tiempo en que estuvo entrenando en su dojo no dejaba de perseguirlo para retarlo a un combate. Aunque al principio le parecía divertido pues él se entretenía derrotándola, después se había vuelto pesada haciendo que él huyera de sus encuentros cada vez más seguido.

Y ahora después de cinco años aquella niña terca había mejorado en gran parte. Era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para decir que no lo suficiente como para derrotarle, pero el cambio en ella se notaba. Y aunque había esperado pelear contra Kuina no podía quejarse de su encuentro con Tashigi.

Aunque ahora eso era lo que lo tenía confundido. ¿Qué había pasado con Kuina? ¿Y por qué ahora su hermana se hacía pasar por ella?

Zoro se había sorprendido cuando al momento de comenzar el duelo se había dado cuenta desde el primer ataque que su contrincante no se trataba de quien creía que era. Podría reconocer esa técnica con la espada en donde sea, después de tantos combates realizados contra ella; y sabía que aquella chica con la que peleaba no era Kuina sino Tashigi su hermana gemela.

Zoro se volvió hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul riendo con sus subordinados mientras ignoraba por completo los cumplidos que le hacían las personas alrededor de él.

La expresión de ella había cambiado totalmente de la ceñuda que siempre le dirigía a él. Tenía que admitir que en los cinco años que no la había visto había cambiado bastante. Su ahora larga cabellera la hacía ver más madura y su cuerpo había crecido. Seguía con su usual silueta delgada pero ahora sus caderas eran anchas y que decir de sus pechos los cuales estaban a punto de salirse de su ropa rasgada y por un momento sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

 _Joder_.

Dejó escapar un ligero gruñido de frustración.

Se reprendió mentalmente y se olvidó de esa sensación que le produjo el ver sus pechos. No se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, no era como el cocinero en celo que tenía como _nakama_ y no se rebajaría a su nivel. Tanta convivencia con él y de escuchar sus pervertidas pláticas sexuales (que le interesaban una mierda) le estaban afectando.

Lo importante ahora era saber que le estaba escondiendo esa mocosa.

Recordó lo que le había dicho hace un momento, que fingiera que ella era Kuina, y por sentir una perversa curiosidad le había seguido el juego.

Pero ahora la pequeña imitadora frente a él le debía una explicación.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 ** _Hola otra vez! :3 y como siempre ¡Gracias por sus reviews! no me cansare de agradecerles y saber su oponion sobre la historia, y sobre todo saber que les esta gustando me alegra ¡mucho, mucho! x3_**

 ** _Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y aqui ya se vio como se encontraron despues de mucho tiempo hahah no pude evitar poner una pelea entre ellos dos y que asi fuera la primera vez que se vieran se me hizo mas divertido hahah xD Como se habran dado cuenta le puse un apellido a Tashigi pues necesitaba uno y que yo sepa (diganme si me equivoco por favor) en la serie no dicen su apellido y lo necesitaba para la historia pero en fin me agrado el que le puse uno corto pues su nombre es largo xD_**

 ** _Ah también no aclare antes (pero a lo mejor se dieron cuenta por la descripcion) que el papá de Tashigi es el padre de Kuina en la serie. Lo estoy tomando a él como padre de las dos y claro la mamá, aunque no tiene mucho protagonismo, es inventada hahah_**

 ** _Tambien no les habia dicho acerca del rating M que puse a la historia. Les avisaria hasta que saliera en los capitulos pero en el siguiente saldra sólo levemente pero aun asi para aclararles: la historia, toda la historia en sí, no es que gire alrededor del lemon pero siempre pondre esas perspectivas de atraccion que tienen uno sobre el otro. Y vamos, estamos hablando de que nuestros protagonistas ya son grandes como para saber lo que quieren y es una historia mas real a lo que vemos en la serie. No quiero perder sus personalidades pero le agregare ese factor de atraccion, que claro no saldra de la nada pues todo tiene su fundamento. No me gusta escribir que pasó una cosa nomas porque sí, o si ese fuera el caso al menos decir porque no lo pudo evitar o por que esta loco. hahaha_**

 ** _Espero darme a entender hahaha sólo esperen el siguiente capitulo y sabrán de lo que habló xD_**

 ** _No pienso dejar esta historia, de hecho ya llevo escrito mas de la mitad y ya tengo pensado el final nomas me falta darle cuerpo y plantearlo. Calculo seran de a 12 a 15 capitulos, que no creo llegar al 15 pero mas o menos para darles una idea hahah x33 tratare de actualizar cada semana :3_**

 ** _De veras muchas gracias por sus reviews o simplemente por pasarse a leer. Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre la historia ¡y nos leemos pronto! x33_**

 ** _Ciao~ ;*_**


	4. Capitulo 4: El baile

_**¡Hola! :D**_

 _ **¡Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **El baile**

El día estaba llegando a su fin y por consiguiente _El festival de la prosperidad_ también.

Las calles de la gran ciudad se habían ido despejando conforme entraba la noche y sólo alguna que otra persona pasada de alcohol se encontraba deambulando en las calles. Lo único que se podía apreciar de la noche era la gran mansión iluminada desde lo más alto de la ciudad donde vivía la familia más importante de East Blue, conocida en muchas partes como la realeza del nuevo gobierno: los Monkey D.

El baile de cierre del festival se estaba llevando acabo para todas las familias aliadas de East Blue y sobre todo era una fiesta en honor a las nuevas familias que se unirían.

Zoro se llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y de un sorbo se acabó el contenido.

 _Joder_. Necesitaba una botella entera, una simple copa no era suficiente para él quien, además de ser conocido como el mejor espadachín, también era conocido por su resistencia de acero al licor.

Alargó su brazo a uno de los lacayos y tomó dos copas de la bandeja que cargaba. Se tomó una entera, dejando la copa, mientras se llevaba la segunda y reanudaba su caminata alrededor del salón principal de la mansión en donde se llevaba a cabo el baile.

Buscó con la mirada a su idiota _nakama_ , el nieto del regente gobernante y conocido estos últimos cinco años como el príncipe novato más peligroso de East Blue y Grand Line. Recargando una mano sobre sus _katanas_ , Zoro sonrió orgulloso recordando las aventuras por las que habían pasado.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa.

Aunque era un baile de gala, por consiguiente tuvo que cambiar su habitual conjunto verde y botas por un traje negro de gala y unos zapatos elegantes. Aun llevaba su indispensable _haramaki_ y por su puesto sus tres espadas, pues era un Roronoa y eran los responsables de la seguridad de los Monkey D.

Visualizó a su amigo sentado en la mesa de bocadillos engulléndose todo lo que podía caber en su mandíbula mientras una furiosa pelinaranja a su lado le reprendía su apetito y modales.

-¡Luffy deja algunos bocadillos para los demás invitados!

-Pero Nami – habló el aludido con la boca llena de pequeños emparedados de pepino. – Aun no sirven la cena y muero de hambre. – se excusó con voz de niño.

Al acercarse Zoro alcanzó a ver la discusión de estos dos y sin poder evitar una sonrisa, se engulló el ultimo sorbo de la copa.

-¡Oi Luffy! – le llamó llegando junto a ellos.

-¡Zoro!

-¡Zoro dile algo! – interrumpió la pelinaranja exasperada por el comportamiento del chico. – Creo que a ti te hará más caso que a mí.

El peliverde sonrió mostrando los dientes hacia su amigo.

-Déjame un poco de esa cerveza, idiota.

Y riéndose entre dientes el pelinegro chocó su pequeño barril lleno de cerveza contra el recién servido del peliverde quien se sentaba a su lado mientras una furiosa Nami les miraba resignada pues después de haber navegado con ellos esos últimos cinco años ya podría esperar esto de sus idiotas _nakamas_.

Zoro tomó la mitad de su barril mientras echaba una mirada alrededor del salón.

Sus _nakamas_ , con los que había navegado esos últimos cinco años, estaban dispersos por todo el salón. Habían compartido tantas aventuras al lado de Luffy alrededor de todo el basto mar que éste no dudo en llevarlos con él de regreso a su reino natal cuando el trato acordado con su abuelo había terminado.

El espadachín, el idiota con sangre real y la histérica mujer se conocían desde niños. Luffy los había salvado de diferentes situaciones a los dos y desde entonces se habían jurado en una promesa silenciosa el seguir a Luffy, su futuro rey, hasta el fin del mundo; y él siendo un Roronoa, protegerlo con su propia vida.

Y siendo Monkey D. Luffy un descendiente del intrépido Garp el actual regente, tenía un gran compromiso con su reino. Y aunque Zoro sabía muy bien que Luffy amaba la ciudad y la protegería con su propia vida, como lo hacía para proteger a sus _nakamas_ , tenía un sueño y esos últimos cinco años fueron suficientes para que Luffy lo lograra.

Había llegado a un trato con el viejo Garp y tuvo esos cinco años para recorrer todo el basto mar, diferentes reinos y ciudades con diferentes costumbres, y sobre todo de encontrar fieles _nakamas_ que se unieron a su travesía y los cuales siguieron a su lado desde entonces sin dudarlo nunca pues Luffy llegaba a causar ese efecto: de seguirlo hasta lo más recóndito de la tierra confiando ciega y totalmente en él.

Viajando alrededor de todo el Grand Line, sus n _akamas_ fueron creciendo y jurando lealtad a su capitán Luffy pues él hacia valerla, habiéndolos salvado a todos respectivamente de diferentes circunstancias.

Volvió a llenar su barril al ver como uno de ellos se unía con el cuarteto musical y comenzaba a cantar una canción muy conocida para él y para el resto de sus amigos quienes no tardaron en seguir la letra y sobre todo Luffy al lado de él quien cantaba aun con la boca llena de comida y Nami riñéndolo.

Sonrió y dio un sorbo a su cerveza viendo a los invitados bailar con sus elegantes vestidos y trajes de gala.

Al acabar la fecha pactada con Garp, Luffy había vivido su sueño y sabía que su aventura aun no acabaría pues tenía a sus amigos con él. Al decirles la verdad sobre su origen (sin darle mucha importancia) y el que tenía que volver, sus _nakamas_ eligieron el seguir con él a su lado aun si fuera un vagabundo o el próximo rey de East Blue.

De eso hace más de medio año que habían regresado y se podría decir que esta fiesta también era en su honor pues el príncipe había regresado y no lo había hecho solo pues en su larga travesía había conocido a diferentes personas y había hecho muchas alianzas con diferentes reinos que ahora se encontraban en ese salón como invitados de honor.

De pronto la música había dejado de tocar y las luces se atenuaron. Un hombre entrado en años se había asomado en lo alto de un balcón en el centro del salón y tras una resonante risa al estilo Monkey D. se dejó ver al regente del reino.

-¡Abuelo! – gritó Luffy.

Y tras una breve bienvenida y palabras al público, Monkey D. Garp tosió sonoramente y continúo con su discurso al confirmar en voz alta las nuevas familias y reinos que se unían a su gobierno y a su causa. Y sobre todo el regreso de su nieto de su larga travesía. Aunque tenían más de medio año que habían llegado, todo el reino sabía del regreso del pequeño príncipe desde que había pisado puerto y gracias a los periódicos se habían enterado de las aventuras y problemáticas situaciones en las que se había metido junto a sus amigos de tripulación.

Y por supuesto era muy respetado y querido enormemente por Loguetown. Era por eso que Monkey D. Garp no dejaba escapar ninguna fiesta o reunión para contar todas estas aventuras.

-Y cómo olvidar lo de Arabasta – empezó a divagar Garp con las aventuras de su nieto. Mientras el público comenzaba a reír tras volver a escuchar las ya conocidas anécdotas por parte del mayor.

-¡Nami! – ignorando lo que el viejo decía, los chicos se volvieron hacia una peliazul que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Vivi! – la aludida sonrió contenta abrazando a su amiga. – ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!

-Por supuesto que padre y yo no podríamos faltar, menos ahora que lord Garp está hablando sobre nuestro reino, eso ha hecho muy feliz a mi padre. – se volvió hacia el pelinegro glotón al lado de su amiga. – Luffy no sé cómo te podré pagar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y ahora que somos aliados de ustedes no hemos tenido ningún otro atentado contra Arabasta.

Los chicos sonrieron contentos hacia su amiga pues sabían por todo lo que había pasado para poder recuperar su reino que gracias a la ayuda de Luffy y sus amigos habían podido regresar a Arabasta a su tranquilidad y apogeo de antes.

Arabasta era tan sólo uno de los tantos reinos con los cuales se habían atravesado en su larga aventura y de los cuales se había convertido ahora en un aliado más.

Tras seguir hablando un rato más con Vivi, se dieron cuenta que el viejo Garp había callado su parloteo sobre las ocurrencias de su nieto y se había retirado pues a su edad ese viejo ya no aguantaba como antes.

Nami se había ido con Vivi alrededor del salón, y al lado de él Luffy seguía engullendo comida. Y a su sexto barril de cerveza Zoro se había percatado de algo.

O mejor dicho, de alguien.

 _Ella_ estaba entrando por la puerta principal y como un imán sus ojos se habían ido inconscientemente hacia su persona.

Sus exquisitas curvas eran resaltadas por un vestido claro, de un rosa pálido, con un gran escote en V en su espalda. Mientras caía a lo largo de sus piernas en un fino bordado de encajes. Su largo cabello azul marino reposaba sobre uno de sus hombres en una elaborada trenza con mechones sueltos. Y su leve maquillaje con su piel pálida resaltaban sus sonrosadas mejillas.

 _Joder._

Se pasó el último trago de su cerveza con dificultad mientras sentía una punzada crecer en lo bajo de su cuerpo.

¿Se estaba volviendo un pervertido o creía que su vestido era demasiado atrevido para despertar su más salvaje deseo? el cual siempre era suprimido por sus ansias de un duelo con algún espadachín. Ahora llegaba esta mujer con un estúpido vestido y lo ponía deseoso de arrancárselo con su _santoryu_.

A lo mejor el mantenerse tanto tiempo en celibato le estaba afectando a su parte excitada masculina que le pedía que le pusiera atención.

De pronto un silbido atravesó sus sentidos despabilándolo un poco y fue cuando se percató del olor a tabaco que se había posado junto a él hacia un momento.

-Parece que la pequeña Kuina- _swan_ ahora es toda una mujer. – Zoro se volvió hacia el rubio recién llegado y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. – Ahora se podría decir que prácticamente están comprometidos al escuchar a lord Garp nombrar oficialmente a los Mori en las _familias aliadas_.

Y soltó una carcajada burlesca al ver la cara de su _nakama_ peliverde.

-Cuanta suerte tienes _marimo_. Es todo un encanto. – habló con corazones en las pupilas y el aludido se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-No es Kuina, idiota pervertido, es Tashigi.

-¿Que has dicho?

-¡Sanji! ¿¡A qué hora servirán la cena!? – se lamentó entonces el pelinegro al lado de ellos ignorando su plática.

-¡Espera un poco Luffy! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que la comida! – lo riñó el rubio a lo que el aludido parpadeo varias veces sin comprender sus palabras.

-¡Pero ahora es prioridad!

Ignorando a su antiguo capitán, Sanji se volvió hacia el peliverde.

-¿Entonces donde está tu futura prometida? – le sonrió ladino.

El espadachín lo ignoró olímpicamente levantándose de su lugar mientras se acomodaba las _katanas_ y se encaminaba lejos de ellos. Pero antes de desaparecer de su vista, el peliverde volvió tan sólo un poco su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que habrá cambio de planes.

Y después de eso reanudo su caminar.

-Oi Zoro ¿A dónde vas? Ya van a servir la cena.

Zoro levantó su mano en señal de despedida hacia su capitán y desapareció tras los invitados ante una mirada divertida por parte del rubio quien soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo lentamente entendiendo las palabras dichas por el _marimo_.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Zoro se había alejado de sus _nakamas_ y soltó un suspiro al ver que ya no estaba en su campo de visión.

La imagen de la torpe de Tashigi había alterado su dormida excitación y no quería que el pervertido de Sanji se diera cuenta de eso, él menos que todos.

Y hablando de esa torpe imitadora…

Miró con el ceño fruncido de un lado a otro buscando su silueta. Aun le debía una explicación y no estaba nada contento con lo que su cuerpo estaba despertando en él.

No era idiota, ni mucho menos un ciego sin necesidades. Tiempo atrás había disfrutado mucho de los cuerpos femeninos y no era que tenía que buscar demasiado pues llegaban fácilmente a él. En su travesía con Luffy, y en su camino de espadachín, nunca le habían hecho falta. Más sólo era cuando él lo requería pues no era del tipo que urgía por saciar su necesidad de sexo. Sus entrenamientos y su deber hacia Luffy lo mantenían muy ocupado como para pensar en eso.

Y ahora que habían vuelto a Loguetown tanto él como sus _nakamas_ tenían mucho trabajo con Luffy y la gran flota de navíos exportadores que Garp había dejado a su mando.

Y con lo del viejo Rayleigh, el cabeza de su familia, ahora estaba en esta exasperante situación del compromiso.

No es como que le afectase demasiado, había cumplido sus metas, tenía amigos que mataría por ellos (y matarían por él), era _el mejor espadachín de East Blue_ y había vivido aventuras inimaginables. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer esto: plantar cabeza, hacer familia, y suceder al viejo. Pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto, a sus 25 años de edad aun creía que era muy rápido, pero si era para la prosperidad de su familia lo haría con gusto.

Los Roronoa no eran de linaje, ni siquiera los miembros de la familia eran familia de sangre. Rayleigh había sido un viejo que lo había adoptado y lo había instruido en el camino de la espada al ver como Zoro tenía talento. Y cuando llegó a esa familia se había dado cuenta que había más miembros como él y ahora formaban un importante clan de espadachines.

Rayleigh había sido la mano derecha del legendario Gol D. Roger rey del _Nuevo Mundo_ , el país vecino que se encontraba al cruzar el mar. Garp y Roger habían sido buenos amigos e influenciado por Roger y su nuevo gobierno, Garp se había revelado ante los antiguos regentes de Loguetown los Tenryuubito. Y gracias a la ayuda de Roger, Rayleigh y demás aliados, Garp había llevado a Loguetown a una nueva era de prosperidad.

Desde entonces, y gracias a Rayleigh, los Roronoa habían sido nombrados como la mano derecha de los Monkey D. y como tal Zoro nunca había faltado hacia el deber de su familia. Agregando a eso también el compromiso de proteger a Luffy que al conocerlo desde que eran niños juró su espada y su lealtad hacia él hasta el día de su muerte.

Y ahora este compromiso de matrimonio era otro reto más de su vida como espadachín. Ahora era cabeza de su familia y no podría defraudarlos. Rayleigh había muerto siguiendo a su _nakama_ Roger y sabía que lord Garp les seguiría en poco tiempo más. Su era había terminado y ahora a ellos les tocaba mantener lo que esos viejos habían creado.

Era por eso que seguiría lo que el estúpido Rayleigh le había dejado como último mando.

Zoro sonrió sarcástico al recordarlo.

Rayleigh era un viejo vividor, amante de los juegos y apuestas, y se perdía a beber en algún bar por días (o veces por meses). Podía agradecer su resistencia de acero al licor gracias a él y a las apuestas que hacían en ver cuál de los dos aguantaba más el alcohol. Y podía estar casi seguro que el viejo había hecho ese último mando sólo para fastidiarlo.

Pasando otra mesa de bocadillos, vio cómo su objetivo estaba solo, caminando hacia un lugar que al parecer no estaba muy concurrido.

Frunció el ceño al caer su vista una vez más en ella. Odiaba como su excitación crecía por su culpa. Pero tenía que ignorar su instinto animal, y concentrar su frustración en otra parte. Por ejemplo: en por qué le había mentido haciéndose pasar por su hermana.

Con esos pensamientos se acercó a ella tratando de mitigar su excitación.

Se había alejado a una zona menos concurrida y disfrutó de su asombrado rostro al verlo llegar frente a ella.

Le sonrió engreído y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca mientras la arrastraba con él hacia otro lugar.

Ahora no se le escaparía, esta mujer le debía una explicación y se la daría hoy.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Tashigi estaba más tranquila ahora que se había apartado del concurrido salón. Se sentía cansada y fatigada por la pelea que había tenido en la tarde contra el Roronoa y ahora lo menos que quería era encontrárselo y tener que explicarle todo.

Aquí alejada del salón y de las personas que podían identificarla estaría mejor, y Roronoa Zoro no la encontraría. Y con esos pensamientos se relajó un poco recargándose en la pared tras de ella y fue por eso, en ese mismo instante, que no había esperado la presencia de cierta persona.

Con su rostro totalmente asombrado, Tashigi vio como el espadachín, al que estaba evitando a toda costa, había aparecido frente a ella y sin decir ni una palabra la había tomado del brazo y ahora la estaba arrastrando con él a lo largo del pasillo hasta una puerta donde entraron en una habitación vacía.

Parecía que fuera un despacho.

Grandes libreros se alzaban forrando dos extremos de las paredes y un enorme ventanal cubría la otra del medio, las cortinas estaban corridas a los lados por lo que se podía ver el extenso jardín que daba hacia la parte trasera de la mansión.

Un enorme escritorio se imponía frente a este ventanal y un juego de sillones descansaba sobre un extremo de la habitación cerca de una pequeña cantinera.

El peliverde había soltado su agarre y se acercó al bar, tomó una botella de sake y se sentó de lleno en un sillón.

Parecía molesto y Tashigi intuía por su comportamiento a donde iba esto. Ante la presencia de él, imponente sobre ese sillón, comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

La miró, tomó un enorme trago de la botella y posó su pierna derecha encima de su rodilla izquierda.

-Muy bien mujer imitadora. – habló demandante. - Creo que me debes una explicación.

Tashigi, quien se encontraba de pie frente a él, lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que a eso llegaría, por eso la había apartado del bullicio pero ¿¡Ahora se atrevía a llamarla imitadora!? Cerró sus puños a los costados y sus dientes rechinaron tratando de no lanzársele encima a golpes.

Ante la expresión de la muchacha, el Roronoa sonrió con suficiencia.

-Creí que el compromiso era con Kuina. – siguió provocándola. – ¿Donde esta ella?

¿Creía que le respondería después de que él era la causa por la que su hermana no estuviera aquí? Además, viendo por sus acciones, parecía que él estaba de acuerdo con este cuento del compromiso y era algo que, proviniendo del Roronoa, la estaba dejando demasiado extrañada.

-No tengo porque responderte a eso. – le soltó cortante. - Lo que aun no entiendo es como llegaste a aceptar este estúpido compromiso. Comprendo que hayas ayudado a mi padre, que por ingenuo cayó en una situación peligrosa y comprometedora para la familia, pero aun así ¿por qué llegar a esta solución? A tal extremo. – demandó la chica soltando todo lo que la hacía dudar. – ¿O acaso tantas ganas tenías de casarte? – terminó con una media sonrisa, sin poder evitar burlarse de él.

-No tengo porque contestarte a eso mujer. –se jactó ahora el peliverde. – Pero te diré de todas maneras ya que mi situación es algo más simple que la tuya. – se llevó la botella a los labios y de un largo trago se bebió una gran porción de esta. - Ahora soy el cabeza de mi familia. – soltó sin importancia después de limpiarse el sobrante de sake de su boca.

Tashigi se sorprendió ante esto, su padre había omitido ese detalle.

– Pero antes de que el viejo muriera me impuso una condición. Te imaginaras cual es. – continuó sonriendo sarcástico. - Ante este pequeño obstáculo cualquier hembra me daría lo mismo pero luego la situación de tu padre me vino en bandeja de plata y se podría decir que tan sólo me aproveche de eso. – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. – Necesitaba una mujer con quien atarme y tu padre una solución para su problema con las _familias aliadas_. – dio otro trago a la botella. - Además que una alianza con una casa noble beneficiara a mi familia. Y por supuesto que por la gran estima que le tengo a tu padre no dude en ayudarlo. – ante estas últimas palabras dichas Tashigi se pudo dar cuenta como el semblante del Roronoa cambiaba a uno serio al hablar sobre su familia.

Tashigi sabía sobre la condición de los Roronoa, al no provenir de una familia de linaje y que sus miembros en realidad no estaban unidos por sangre, hace años la ciudad los tenía en mala estima. Y hasta que dieron a conocer su valía siendo la mano derecha tanto de los Monkey D. así como del rey del otro lado del mar, se volvieron una familia muy importante del East Blue a pesar de no ser noble.

Estaba claro que a Roronoa Zoro le beneficiaria por demás un compromiso con alguna noble para así enterrar por completo cualquier resto de discriminación a su familia por su linaje. Y sobre todo le convendría si ésta pertenecía a una de espadachines y con un prestigioso dojo como lo era la suya.

El espadachín se llevó la botella de nuevo a sus labios y se terminó el contenido en un último y largo trago. Se incorporó del sillón y Tashigi se puso atenta. Ahora se acercaba a ella desafiante mientras arrojaba la botella hacia un lado cayendo en un golpe seco sobre la alfombra del suelo.

-Ahora dime, mujer imitadora. – sus miradas se cruzaron y la peliazul de pronto se sintió incomoda por esos ojos que se acercaban brillando intimidantes. Mientras temblando tan sólo un poco, retrocedía inconsciente viendo la repentina cercanía del chico. – ¿Donde esta Kuina?

Tashigi había golpeado su espalda contra la barra del bar, ya no podía retroceder más y el Roronoa se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para oler su aliento a alcohol y su esencia masculina de hierro y madera.

Con una de sus manos la acorraló contra el borde de la barra del bar mientras acercaba lentamente la otra mano a una de sus _katanas_.

Tashigi tragó saliva nerviosa, él estaba armado y ella no. Maldijo el momento en que su padre no le permitió llevar a Shigure al baile alegando que no era la ocasión para que una dama trajera un arma. Sólo podían llevarla en todo momento las familias que protegían a los lores y gobernantes, y en este caso Zoro era uno de ellos.

Era mejor decirle la verdad al espadachín.

-Está bien, te diré. – soltó entonces mirando sus espadas resignada ante la intimidación del chico. – Huyó – lo miró a los ojos. –Huyó de casa después de que mis padres le hablaran sobre el compromiso contigo.

Y en ese momento Tashigi no se esperaba la sonora carcajada que había soltado repentinamente el espadachín frente a ella dejándola asombrada.

Lo miró ceñuda, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?

-Oh, vaya – paró su risa. - Si ese era el problema, entonces ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? – una orgullosa sonrisa se había extendido por la mitad de su rostro mientras recorría con su intensa mirada el cuerpo de Tashigi. – Si ese era el caso, pudimos haber cambiado de novia. – el peliverde se relamió los labios y fue en ese momento que Tashigi se hizo consciente del duro cuerpo masculino pegado al de ella. –Pues al parecer su hermana no tiene ningún problema en hacerse pasar por ella y convertirse en la novia.

Demonios. Estaba jugando con ella y eso la lleno de frustración, vergüenza y furia. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora estaba consciente de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran sonrosadas y que un cosquilleo creciera en su vientre.

Se revolvió un poco en un vano intento de zafarse de esa posición pero, oh Dios, había cometido un grave error. El espadachín frente a ella al sentirla revolverse contra su duro y excitado cuerpo la tomó de la cintura domando su movimiento, acercándola bruscamente a él.

-Oh, no. Si vas a continuar con esto imitadora, seguirás hasta el final.

Y antes de que siquiera pudiera refutarle sus palabras, Tashigi había sentido como sus labios aprisionaban los de ella.

El beso había sido brusco así como el agarre alrededor de su cintura el cual la estaba lastimando.

Aun aturdida por la repentina situación, el espadachín se abría paso con su boca hambrienta mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que esta abriera tan sólo un poco sus labios soltando un gemido. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el peliverde exploró con su lengua su húmeda cavidad, y sin darse cuanta Tashigi le estaba correspondiendo al sofocante movimiento que invadía su boca.

Se encontraba agitada, abrumada y sofocada. Sus pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca sin su permiso haciendo que perdiera toda cordura de lo que estaba haciendo.

El Roronoa la acorraló contra su duro pecho y subió las piernas de la peliazul hasta su cintura para recargarla contra la barra del bar. Ahora Tashigi se encontraba envolviendo las caderas del espadachín mientras éste se dedicaba a recorrer sus piernas subiendo en el proceso la sedosa tela de su vestido. Masajeaba sus muslos en una peligrosa sensación de placer, recorriendo y encendiendo su vientre en cada caricia. Mientras su boca no dejaba de gemir contra la de él.

Las manos del peliverde no dejaban de darle placer alrededor de sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus bocas se sofocaban entre gemidos y embestidas húmedas de sus lenguas. Tashigi se estaba perdiendo en ese laberinto de sensaciones que la excitaban y la estimulaban a tal punto de olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido antes.

¿¡Cómo demonios fue que llegaron a esto!?

Ante la falta de aire la chica se separó con dificultad del peligroso espadachín. Cayéndole encima, como un balde de agua fría, la cruda realidad. Su respiración era irregular, su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente tratando de recuperar su respiración y de paso su cordura. El peliverde se encontraba en la misma situación pero ahora Tashigi era consciente de la prolongada excitación del chico contra sus muslos haciéndola sonrojar hasta el cuello.

Ante esto el Roronoa la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro haciendo que de pronto la peliazul volviera en sí sintiendo como una enorme furia crecía dentro de ella. Sabía lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser el espadachín y esto no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto del compromiso.

Y ante esas palabras la mano de Tashigi se estampó de lleno contra la mejilla del peliverde dejándolo por un momento asombrado por la repentina reacción de la chica haciéndolo retroceder un paso, lo suficiente para que Tashigi se incorporara de la barra del bar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y después de acomodarse el vestido le espetó furiosa al espadachín:

-Que quede claro, Roronoa, que esto sólo lo hago por mi familia.

Y después de esas palabras y ante la mirada expectante del peliverde salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Aun así Roronoa Zoro no podía dejar de sonreír como un niño con nuevo juguete. O en este caso, un espadachín con una nueva _katana_ de doble filo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hola! espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3**_

 _ **¡Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! u**_

 _ **Okey, eh estado leyendo muchas novelas rosas últimamente así que esperen mas encuentros así de Zoro y Tashigi. :3 pero pues como les dije el deseo y la atracción es parte de mi trama x3**_

 _ **Y bueno, como se dieron cuenta la historia se explica sola. Aqui apareció la historia de Luffy y estos chicos, como viajaron por un tiempo, los reinos, etc, etc, tambien la perspectiva de Zoro ante el compromiso y por qué lo hace. x3**_

 _ **Y buenoooo, pues nada xD ¡Mil gracias una vez mas por sus reviews! x33 ¡y espero con ansias sus comentarios! x33**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	5. Capitulo 5: En el balcón

_**:D**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En el balcón**

Shigure había arrematado furiosa y filosa contra tres muñecos de paja, cinco costales de arena y tres postes de madera de entrenamiento. Después de este último poste cayó rendida junto a su exaltada portadora.

Tashigi no había podido dejar de pensar en la noche anterior mientras descargaba su ira contra todo lo que se le cruzara en su entrenamiento matutino. Ahora su cabeza estaba hecha un lio gracias a lo que había hecho con el estúpido y engreído espadachín.

¡Se había besado con él! Y por satán, le había regresado ese arrebatador y maldito beso. Trataba de convencerse que solamente había sido un desliz que le produjo el estar tan cerca del palpitante y excitado cuerpo del espadachín.

 _Joder_ , no debería de pensar en su duro cuerpo ahora.

Respirando agitadamente, el sudor escurría por sus extremidades cansadas gracias a las horas de práctica con su _katana_. Al menos eso la había ayudado a despabilarse un poco de esos peligrosos pensamientos.

No era tonta para no darse cuenta que el Roronoa tenía lo suyo. Era uno de los hombres más apuestos de Loguetown y su fama de espadachín lo precedía. Pero lo odiaba por jugar y burlarse de ella esa noche en el baile. Ahora quedaría como una idiota ante él, pero no se dejaría llevar por eso. Tenía una responsabilidad y la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Tumbada en la duela de madera de una sección más pequeña del dojo, Tashigi había recuperado su respiración a la normalidad cuando en ese momento su padre entró agitado deslizando la puerta hacia un lado.

-¡Hija! – habló apresurado. – A llegada una invitación de los Roronoa para esta noche. Al parecer habrá una cena con su familia para hacer oficial el compromiso.

Ante estas palabras Tashigi abrió completamente los ojos.

\- C-Cena. – su rostro lentamente se fue distorsionando. – ¿¡Tan rápido!?

-Y eso no es todo Tashigi. – prosiguió su padre acomodándose sus anteojos y mirándola atentamente. – ¿Cómo es que Roronoa Zoro sabe que no eres Kuina?

La peliazul lo miró por un momento dubitativa y entonces el mayor le tendió la carta donde venía expresada formalmente la invitación pero al parecer el nombre de la prometida venia como Tashigi en vez de Kuina.

Ahora tenía sentido.

Tashigi dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicarle todo a su padre que después de haber tenido ese combate el día anterior, Roronoa Zoro había descubierto su identidad.

De pronto el mayor suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno al menos es una preocupación menos. – parecía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima y una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro. – Ahora todo está arreglado y parece que a los Roronoa no les importó demasiado. Si esto se pudo arreglar sin disputas ni ofensas, que mejor.

Tashigi rodó los ojos ante su comentario. Lo único que le importaba a su padre era que los Roronoa no salieran ofendidos por esa estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido de intercambiar a sus hijas.

Ahora todo saldría como le habían prometido a la familia de espadachines desde el principio y su familia no caería en la deshonra.

Ahora para Tashigi su única preocupación era su hermana.

-Por cierto padre. – la peliazul se volvió hacia él con un semblante más serio y algo preocupado. – ¿No has sabido nada de Kuina?

El mayor tenso la mandíbula.

Tashigi sabía que, aunque su padre nunca dejaría de amar a Kuina, cuando su hermana regresara tanto su madre como él no le perdonarían tan fácilmente el haberlos abandonado.

-El grupo experto que mande en su búsqueda aun no me ha dado detalles de su paradero. – el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas opacaba su mirada. – Pero tengo el presentimiento que la encontraran pronto pues Kuina no huyó sola. Lo último que el CP9 pudo investigar fue que Trafalgar D. Law la acompañaba. – la peliazul abrió sus ojos desconcertada por saber que su padre había descubierto eso.

Conocía a esa asociación de expertos investigadores los cuales se hacían llamar CP9 y aunque sabía que su trabajo se lo tomaban demasiado enserio, en ocasiones podrían llegar a extremos peligrosos si la situación lo ameritaba.

Tashigi se calmó un poco y suspiró, esperando que el caso de su hermana no sea ese.

-Ya lo presentía. – admitió entonces. – En la carta que me dejo, me dijo que se iría con una persona muy especial para ella. – de pronto su mirada seria se dirigía significativamente hacia el mayor. – Pero por favor padre, prométeme que si la llegaran a encontrar la dejaras en paz. Ya no necesitas de su apoyo. Ahora ella empezara su vida con alguien más… y yo también. – su padre le dirigía una mirada inmutable. – Yo tome esta decisión por mi cuenta y no me arrepiento de eso. Por favor, hazlo por mí. – casi suplicó.

Fue entonces que su padre relajó su semblante suspirando resignado.

-Sólo puedo prometerte que la encontraré, Tashigi. Esta misma tarde enviare un informe con lo sucedido últimamente al equipo experto. Si la llegasen a encontrar se le explicara la situación actual, y lo que suceda después de eso depende de Kuina. – su padre se había acercado a ella mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro cariñosamente. – Si ella regresa será su decisión, no la mía.

Ante estas palabras Tashigi le sonrió contenta, mientras se alzaba a su altura y plantaba un beso en la mejilla del mayor.

-Gracias papá.

Ahora sabía que su padre no obligaría a su hermana a regresar, así podía estar más tranquila.

Tras eso, Tashigi tomó a Shigure y salió fuera del dojo rumbo a su habitación. Al menos algo bueno podría sacar de su situación. Si Kuina era feliz con la decisión que había tomado al escapar, no todo estaba perdido, no había sido en vano este compromiso. Al menos una de las dos podría cumplir sus sueños.

No se arrepentía de haber tomado este camino. Había decidido ayudar a su familia y eso iba a hacer. Quería demasiado a su hermana como para verla feliz y sólo esperaba que Kuina no regresara al enterarse del estado en que había dejado las cosas al huir.

Pues ya no había vuelta atrás y ella se convertiría en la prometida de Roronoa Zoro.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Al caer la noche Tashigi ya se encontraba en la mansión de los Roronoa. La cual se encontraba a una corta distancia del palacio principal de los Monkey D. en donde había sido el baile la noche anterior.

La cena con "familia" para anunciar el compromiso oficialmente no era precisamente eso. Pues además de la familia Roronoa, había más personas que Tashigi podía reconocer como _nakamas_ de Monkey D. Luffy en su larga travesía a través del océano durante los últimos cinco años.

Conocía la cara de algunos de ellos pues en esos cinco años sus fotos en el periódico no dejaban de salir relatando los acontecimientos que habían pasado.

Como el haber derrocado al falso rey de Arabasta, y volver así al reino a su antigua gloria. El haberle declarado la guerra a la autoridad del océano: La marina por haber hecho un acto de injusticia contra el hijo del difunto rey Gol D. Roger. Quien Tashigi se había enterado por los medios que ese hombre al que habían salvado era Gol D. Ace primo de Monkey D. Luffy y regente del reino vecino _Nuevo Mundo_ del otro lado del mar. Y quienes, entre estos dos reinos, eran los aliados más fuertes y poderosos del mundo. Además de las provechosas alianzas que había hecho con varios reinos vecinos a lo largo del Grand Line y sobre todo de sus inevitables batallas. Y sólo por nombrar algunos, pues la lista seguía creciendo.

Tashigi tenía entendido que ahora formaban parte del consejo de Luffy y por lo tanto tenían mucho trabajo para con él y la ciudad pues al llegar, lord Garp había cedido el trabajo de la más grande flota de navíos marítimos de East Blue a su nieto quien ahora la manejaba junto a sus _nakamas_ y los cuales a veces partían como misión junto a las flotillas para protegerlas y verificar que la mercancía llegase a salvo.

-Así que tú eres Tashigi- _swan_.

En ese momento Tashigi se sobresaltó al escuchar como un rubio con olor a tabaco la había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

Hace tres horas que había llegado junto con su familia a la mansión Roronoa. Y tras haber hecho el discurso de compromiso por parte de su padre ante los invitados y brindar con copas, (cabe destacar que en ningún momento Tashigi le había dirigido la mirada al peliverde) aprovechando la ocasión del brindis y que todos se dispersaban para platicar de lo acontecido antes de que sirvieran la cena, se había alejado a un lugar menos bullicioso sin que se dieran cuenta los demás.

Necesitaba pensar y definitivamente no acercarse al espadachín pues sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante su presencia y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Era por eso que se había escabullido hacia un balcón de la casa.

-Oh, disculpa mi descortesía. – siguió hablando amablemente el rubio. –Puedes llamarme Sanji. – y tras darle un delicado beso en el dorso de su mano le sonrió. – Creo que el estúpido del _marimo_ tiene mucha suerte al haber conseguido una novia tan linda como tú.

Tashigi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. ¿Acaso eso había sido un cumplido? Este rubio le daba mala espina, parecía todo un mujeriego además de que sus modales parecían que estaban ensayados.

- _Mmm_ gracias, supongo. – contestó sin darle mucha importancia. Mientras veía como el hombre prendía un cigarrillo frente a ella. Frunciendo el ceño, de pronto a Tashigi le había surgido una duda. – ¿Qué tiene de especial el cigarro?

Habló sin darle tanta importancia a la cara desorbitada que había puesto el rubio ante su comentario.

-Me refiero – trató de explicarse. – a que el tabaco no tiene ningún beneficio. Mi antiguo maestro Smoker fumaba demasiados puros y con el paso del tiempo su resistencia se hizo cada vez más lenta y torpe. Le impedía seguir combatiendo con su espada. – volvió su mirada hacia un lado. – Eso sólo perjudica a tu persona.

Sin esperar esa reacción, Tashigi escuchó como el rubio frente a ella comenzaba a reír suavemente. Mientras dirigía la mano, donde descansaba el cigarrillo, hacia el barandal de piedra del balcón en donde estaban.

-Tienes razón mi querida Tashigi. – sonrió gatuno. – No hay nada de especial en él. Al menos para mí no hay nada más especial y exquisito que la compañía de una encantadora mujer.

Tashigi rodó los ojos sonriendo levemente. Sí que era todo un mujeriego este rubio hablador.

-Creo que ya no sería tan encantadora si esa mujer te retara a un duelo ¿no es así? – le respondió orgullosa. Y la risa del rubio se dejó escuchar más alto.

-Definitivamente el _marimo_ tiene mucha suerte. – se volvió hacia ella tomando su mano y depositó otro beso en ella en forma de despedida. – Si el idiota de Zoro no te llega a satisfacer como hombre, siempre puedes contar conmigo Tashigi- _swan_. Siempre es mejor la compañía de una hermosa mujer como tú.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo se alejó del lugar, desapareciendo tras los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón.

Sola una vez más, suspiró cansada. Definitivamente la compañía de ese rubio no sería algo que la entusiasmara demasiado.

Llevo su mano masajeándose los ojos moviendo sus anteojos rojos al mismo tiempo. Como ahora se sabía que era Tashigi, usar las lentillas ya no era tan necesario y con sus lentes se sentía más cómoda.

Miró hacia el cielo y se percató de las gruesas nubes que lo estaban envolviendo rápidamente mientras una brisa fresca se hacía presente.

El balcón al que había llegado para escabullirse del bullicio del salón daba hacia el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión en donde dos frondosos árboles se alzaban elegantes con arbustos de flores alrededor de ellos y una hermosa fuente que destilaba agua en el centro.

Ante esa hermosa vista y la deliciosa sensación del viento en su cara, no pudo disfrutarlo por más tiempo al escuchar en ese momento como unas voces se acercaban lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse nervioso al reconocer una de ellas.

 _Demonios_.

Zoro se acercaba con alguien más y no quería toparse con él todavía, estando sola en ese lugar sería inevitable mirarlo a la cara y aun no se sentía preparada para eso.

Inconscientemente sus pies la habían llevado detrás de una frondosa maseta de rosales que se encontraba en una esquina del balcón, escondiendo así su persona, al mismo tiempo que Zoro entraba acompañado de un pelinegro con un sombrero de paja.

Tashigi, viendo a través de la planta, lo reconoció como el príncipe novato Luffy. A pesar de sus ropas formales, el sombrero de paja contrastaba perfectamente con el conjunto del príncipe. Mientras al ver al espadachín, sentía como sus pulsaciones se elevaban y un cosquilleo en su vientre crecía al recordar el fogoso beso de la noche pasada. Joder, su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo pero ¿por qué se tenía que ver sumamente apuesto con ese traje?

Sacudió su cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente mientras, recargados ahora en el barandal de piedra del balcón, Tashigi comenzaba a poner atención a la charla de esos dos intrusos.

-El viejo aun nos sobrellevara algunos años más Luffy – había hablado Zoro. - Deberías de dejar de pensar en eso.

El peliverde se había cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba satisfecho como brotaba la risa del príncipe a su lado.

-Tienes razón, Zoro. Y ahora con tu situación actual, el viejo aun no lo puede creer viniendo de ti. – se burló en una carcajada. – Y por tu culpa ahora me está fastidiando con eso a mí. – soltó en un pequeño puchero.

Ahora el peliverde era el que reía.

-¿El viejo Garp quiere comprometerte? – se atragantó. – ¿A ti, Luffy? – recalcó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Su risa de pronto desesperó al pelinegro mientras continuaba hablando en un mohín:

-Como Ace acaba de casarse sólo espera el momento en que yo lo haga – habló malhumorado. – Amenazándome con que ya no le queda mucho tiempo y quiere vernos felices.

Desde su escondite Tashigi vio como el peliverde tomaba un sorbo de la botella de sake que traía entre sus manos para después chasquear la lengua.

-Sólo quiere verte con alguien que te riña, te dé sermones y te diga qué hacer. – contestó a lo que una venita crecía en la frente de Tashigi ante esas palabras, susurrando indignada un: _idiota_.

-¿De eso se trata el matrimonio? – preguntó entonces el príncipe ladeando la cabeza inocentemente mientras el Roronoa tomaba de su sake asintiendo con la cabeza. – Si es así, Nami siempre hace eso. – soltó en un puchero.

-Pues deberías casarte con ella. – sin fijarse en lo que había dicho, de pronto el Roronoa se volvió hacia su amigo quien desde sus ojos se podía ver como una estúpida idea se le estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se torcía era porque algo estúpido iba a hacer.

-Oi Luffy, no lo decía en se… - pero antes de si quiera terminar su oración, una gota resbaló por su cien al ver como su capitán se iba corriendo desapareciendo del balcón dejando el eco de una emocionada risa. Sí, definitivamente iba a hacer alguna estupidez.

Y sin darle importancia volvió a llevarse la botella a los labios.

Tashigi aun escondida entre el matorral, se estaba comenzando a desesperar al ver que el espadachín no salía del balcón aun. Sus piernas se habían entumecido por su posición de escondite para que no la vieran y quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Fue en ese momento que la grave voz proveniente del hombre que aún quedaba en el balcón la había sorprendido:

-¿Por qué no sales de una vez de ahí?

Maldición, había sido descubierta.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Hola! espero esten muy bien! :3 ¡y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews! en serio me encanta, me emociona, me alegra que les este gustando la historia! x333**_

 _ **Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y sin mas que decirles hahah xD espero leerlos pronto!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! ;DD besos y abrazos psicologicos! x3**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Te reto

_**Hola, hola~**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo ^w^**_

 ** _Enjoy it!_**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Te reto**

Desde que había entrado al balcón con Luffy había sentido su embriagante presencia de lirios y jabón, creía que se estaba volviendo loco al olerla en todas partes pero desde el intenso beso que habían compartido la última vez no podía dejar de revivir la sensación de su cremosa piel contra las palmas de sus manos y su lengua devorando la de ella.

Por un demonio. Lo había puesto duro y estuvo buen rato esperando a que el peligroso efecto del cuerpo que le produjo esa torpe pasara.

Pero al entrar al balcón y seguir platicando con Luffy se había dado cuenta que la presencia de la imitadora de Tashigi no la estaba imaginando, pues la había descubierto tras el rosal de la esquina y sin que se diera cuenta sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba de su botella de sake y continuaba hablando distraídamente con Luffy.

\- Sólo quiere verte con alguien que te riña, te dé sermones y te diga qué hacer. – le había contestado a Luffy al recordar como la que ahora era su prometida, hace cinco años cuando entrenaba en su dojo aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para sermonearlo con su sentido de justicia, su obsesión por las _katanas_ y su estilo de pelea. Pero sobretodo reñirlo por su conducta y sus frecuentes combates. Dios, era un fastidio. Sólo de pensar en ella ya era cansado.

Y sin darse cuenta la charla con su capitán se habida acabado mientras éste salía del balcón entre risas por el comentario que había hecho.

Bueno, suspiró, ¿que podría hacer? Cuando algo se le metía a Luffy en su cabezota era difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Así que sin más, se llevó la botella de sake a sus labios terminándose el contenido y dejándola a un lado mientras sentía la suave brisa helada de la noche pasar por su rostro. Estaba comenzando a refrescar y a lo lejos se escuchó el tronido del cielo al estamparse una nube contra otra. Parecía que en cualquier momento llovería.

Pero ahora su cabeza estaba distraída en algo más.

¿Por qué esa mujer no salía de su escondite? ¿Acaso no quería enfrentarlo todavía? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Ya estaban oficialmente comprometidos y se había dado cuenta en el brindis que en ningún momento se acercó a él ni le dirigió la mirada mientras se enfrascaba en una corta conversación de felicitaciones con los invitados para después escapar, escabulléndose hacia el balcón.

La había visto y había notado su extraño comportamiento. Pero era de esperarse después de lo que había pasado anoche, estaba seguro que la fastidiosa mujer seguía enojado con él.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se dispuso a cambiar eso.

-¿Por qué no sales de una vez de ahí? -

Habló y casi podía sentir como el cuerpo de la peliazul se había tensado al escuchar su voz hablarle y una maligna sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios mientras veía como la chica salía de su improvisado escondite con el ceño fruncido pero sin verlo a los ojos todavía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas quedarte aquí?

Ante su pregunta la chica parecía dudar, y Zoro continúo:

-Me refiero aquí en el balcón.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo al creer que se refería al escondite, cosa que divirtió al peliverde, y frunciendo el ceño le espetó:

-No es de tu incumbencia. – ahora sí lo miraba a los ojos, al parecer el coraje la había vuelto a la normalidad. – Sólo quería un momento para… pensar. –soltó bajito esta última palabra al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Y acercándose a ella, el Roronoa le sonreía divertido.

-¿Pensar?- ironizó. - ¿En que podrías estar pensado en estos momentos?

Al ver como se acercaba, la mujer retrocedía al mismo tiempo, aferrando sus manos contra el barandal de piedra al sentirlo tras ella impidiéndole avanzar más.

-En cosas. – le dijo furiosa y a la vez nerviosa, su voz la estaba delatando. – En el compromiso – Zoro se estaba pegando a su cuerpo y sintió como revivía en él la sensación excitante de tenerla tan cerca. El deseo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. De pronto vio como la peliazul lo miraba ceñuda directamente a sus ojos mientras le espetaba: – Y en cómo no funcionara.

Eso sirvió para encenderlo aún más. ¿Estaba segura que no funcionaría? Pensó irónico. Aunque podía llegar a fastidiarlo con lo terca y torpe que era, podrían llegar a que esto funcionara si sólo se limitaban a una cosa.

Pues al parecer sus cuerpos reaccionaban a la peligrosa tensión del otro.

Al menos _eso_ si funcionaria a la perfección.

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo? – le propuso de pronto el espadachín. – ¿Por qué no lo tomas como un reto? Parecido a los duelos que me retabas años atrás en el dojo. – la mujer frente a él lo miraba confundida y al mismo tiempo azorada por su cercanía. – Tu padre me dijo que quieres ser la mejor espadachín de East Blue, ¿no es así? – entonces comenzó a mirarlo diferente, tenía su atención. – Quien mejor de poder ayudarte en ese camino que yo: el mejor espadachín de este lado del mar. –sonrió orgulloso ante el pesar de ella. – Te puedo entrenar, tan sólo a cambio quiero que cumplas con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser una esposa.

Y tras esas palabras la mujer se dio cuenta del significado detrás de ellas al ver como la intensa mirada del peliverde se paseaba por su cuerpo.

Zoro sabía que la peliazul no era cobarde. Podría llegar a ser débil en algunos aspectos, pero nunca cobarde. Y sabía que no se negaría a un duelo proveniente de él. Aunque el reto en este caso vendría siendo el matrimonio mismo.

-Vamos, Tashigi Mori – vio como sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la primera mención de su nombre proveniente de él. – Te reto a que seas mi esposa.

Y antes de que ella pudiera refutarle algo, el espadachín se había pegado lo suficiente a su cuerpo, rodeándola de la cintura con su duro brazo mientras pegaba su hambrienta boca a la de ella.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba perdida.

Tashigi sabía que el espadachín le había propuesto un gran trato. Ella saldría beneficiada en mucho si dejaba que la entrenara pero a cambio de qué.

¿De entregarse a él? Era algo de lo que pensar con profundidad. Pero iba a ser su esposa, independientemente de sus pensamientos, tendría que comprometerse a hacer _eso_ por obligación _._

Sin embargo al sentir sus exigentes labios contra los de ella en un abrazador beso, de pronto todo razonamiento que tenía se fue por el caño.

Era increíble como su cuerpo reaccionaba tan intensamente ante las caricias del Roronoa. Como se iba encendiendo un fuego abrazador por todo su vientre hasta llegar a su parte más sensible.

Las gruesas manos del espadachín recorrían deseosas desde su espalda hasta sus muslos, pasando por su cintura y glúteos en un placentero masaje.

Mientras su experta lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca dejando salir inevitables gemidos. Sus dientes mordían sus pequeños labios y la invitaban a entrar en su húmeda cavidad. Ahora ella le estaba respondiendo a las embestidas de su excitada lengua y le hacía perder el control. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliverde cuando sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y la hacían caer. Ahora el espadachín la tenía completamente a su merced pegada a su cuerpo, y ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer algo y detenerlo.

El corresponderle el fogoso beso había sentenciado su trato con el demonio verde.

Ahora estaba realmente perdida.

Una gota de lluvia helada cayendo sobre su mejilla encendida detuvo de pronto sus excitantes sentidos que se encontraban desorbitados por la boca experta del espadachín. Después de esa simple gota le siguieron miles más y en un momento los dos se habían despegado difícilmente del otro al verse empapados por la lluvia.

Aun en el balcón, empapados por la lluvia y con sus respiraciones agitadas, Tashigi vio como de la mirada del espadachín sólo podía ver un peligroso deseo que la hacía casi temblar.

-Será mejor que entremos. – habló roncamente el peliverde al sentirla estremecerse aún entre sus brazos.

Y Tashigi se reprendió por su leve temblor, aunque no podía reprimir la tensión que tenían sus cuerpos, no quería verse débil frente a él.

-Por cierto – siguió hablando el chico mientras entraban a la seguridad de la casa, dejando atrás el balcón y la fuerte lluvia, encaminándose hacia el salón principal. – No creas nada de lo que te diga ese maldito pervertido.

-¿De quién hablas? – preguntó de pronto desconcertada a tan repentino cambio de tema.

-Del idiota de Sanji – soltó sin importancia. – es un hablador, un perro holgazán que sólo va tras todo lo que lleve falda.

-¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? – Tashigi frunció sus cejas enojada al percatarse de lo que hablaba. Antes de que Zoro y el príncipe entraran, el chico rubio llamado Sanji había estado un corto tiempo con ella y que el espadachín los haya escuchado y supiera de lo que habían hablado, le molestaba.

-¿Eso qué importa mujer? – le espetó irritado. – ¿Acaso no me estas escuchando? Te estoy advirtiendo sobre él.

-Eso ya lo sabía Roronoa, yo misma me di cuenta ¿sabes? – le contestó de igual forma. – Y eso no te da derecho de habernos espiado o hablar así de él ¿Que no es tu amigo?

Una venita creció en la frente del peliverde.

-Por esa misma razón sé cómo es ese idiota y cómo se comporta ante mujeres ingenuas.

Ahora una venita crecía en la frente de Tashigi mientras su ojo izquierdo se movía furioso en un tic.

-¿Ingenua? – soltó irritada. – Si yo soy la ingenua ¿qué serás tú, Roronoa? quien espía conversaciones ajenas detrás de una pared. Eso no es nada digno de un caballero.

Se estaban acercando al salón principal y una que otra persona aparecía por el pasillo por el que caminaban viendo la acalorada discusión que mantenían.

-Por suerte – una sonrisa orgullosa surcó sus labios. – No soy ningún caballero, mujer imitadora. Soy un espadachín.

¿Ahora volvía con lo de ser una imitadora otra vez?

- _Argh_ , eres imposible. – soltó fastidiada y tras esas palabras Tashigi había abierto la puerta que los conducía hacia el salón principal y al mismo tiempo que entraron al salón, se toparon con una extraña escena que los hizo olvidar inmediatamente la discusión que sostenían.

Los dos pares de ojos que recién entraban veían asombrados la escena frente a ellos.

-¡Eres un idiota Luffy! – la chica de largo cabello naranja había gritado furiosa al mismo tiempo que le asestaba un fuerte golpe al aludido.

El pequeño príncipe había terminado en el suelo con tres enormes chichones en su cabeza mientras la fémina lo miraba furiosa por el escándalo con el que había entrado al salón hace un momento atrás. Se veía como de su boca podía casi escaparse el fuego de su furia.

-¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!

-Pero _Naaami_ …. – se quejaba entre gemidos la víctima.

-Pero nada – le espetaba furiosa Nami ante las miradas expectantes de todos, algunas divertidas y otras aterradas pues sabían de lo que su amiga pelinaranja podía llegar a hacer. – No puedes ir así como si nada ofreciéndole matrimonio a la primera mujer que veas.

-Pero no eras la primera mujer que había visto. – ante este comentario algunas risitas provenientes del publico espectador se dejaron escuchar haciendo ruborizar levemente a la pelinaranja y haciendo crecer aún más su enojo, provocando así que le propinara otro duro golpe al pelinegro.

Entre gemidos de dolor, el príncipe con sombrero de paja se volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-¿Ves? Zoro me dijo que serias la esposa perfecta para mí. – acaricio su cabeza mitigando el dolor. – ¿Quién más si no, puede reñirme de esta manera como tú?

-Deja de decir incoherencias cerebro de paja. – y tras otro porrazo Luffy cayó inconsciente. – Ni te atrevas a dormirte que aún no he acabado contigo idiota. – lo tomó del chaleco y con su fuerza y furia sobrehumana lo arrastró con ella hacia fuera del salón no sin antes dirigirle una fulminante mirada al peliverde: - En cuanto a ti Zoro, después me las cobrare por meterle esta estúpida idea a su cabeza.

Y tras un portazo la pelinaranja despareció del salón dejando a un Zoro con un leve escalofrió.

- _Maldita bruja_.

A su lado Tashigi se reía sonoramente al ver la expresión del peliverde mientras algunos de sus _nakamas_ sonreían divertidos ante lo sucedido y otros miraban con temor la puerta por donde habían desaparecido esos dos.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hola de nuevo! x3**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap! y por su puesto no pude evitar poner algo de LuffyxNami pues en lo personal ellos me han encantado siempre como paring x3 y la verdad no veo a alguien mas como paring de Luffy que no sea Nami x3 Pondre leves escenas de ellos pues no lo tenia tan planeado al principio su intervencion pero ahora creo que sera algo divertido y tendran algo como pareja secundaria.**_

 _ **No me canso de agradecer sus reviews! x3 gracias graciasxmil! x33 hahaha me encanta leer lo que opinan de la historia hasta ahora asi que muchas gracias: shadingwolf49, guest, lucia, ladykal, byahisafan, rijeayko, algun kenshin, darkcamus, thalia-san chez, y anaa, que hasta ahora he recibido sus hermosos reviews! x3 muchas gracias! espero leerlos siempre! x3 hahha son hermosos! y por supuesto tambien gracias a todos los que leen esta historia o solo pasaron a echarle un vistazo. Gracias!**_

 _ **Espero leerlos pronto!**_

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capitulo! ;***_

 _ **See u~**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Deseo

_**Hola! :D**_

 _ **New chapter! Disfruten! :3**_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Deseo**

-Nami es oficial, ahora estamos comprometidos.

La aludida le arrojó un objeto volador no identificado hacia la estúpida sonrisa con la que había entrado el pelinegro a la habitación.

-Ya pasaron dos semanas de eso, deja de golpearme.

Se quejaba el chico con el sombrero de paja lamentándose por el golpe que le acababa de propinar su pelirroja amiga.

-Lo hare cuando dejes de decir esa estupidez. – lo ignoró mientras volvía a su copa, sentada a la barra del pequeño bar de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Pero yo ya le dije al abuelo…

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Volviéndose hacia él fuera de sus casillas la pelinaranja aterrizó su furioso puño contra el idiota de su capitán.

Una risa burlona proveniente desde la sala de la habitación se dejó escuchar.

Zoro se encontraba viéndolos discutir mientras tomaba de una botella de sake. Él y sus dos amigos eran los únicos que se encontraban en esos momentos en la pequeña habitación de estar.

-Oi Luffy ¿Cómo sigue el viejo Garp? – preguntó de pronto el peliverde para salvar a su amigo por un momento de la furia naranja.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde _el festival de la prosperidad_ y desde que había anunciado oficialmente su compromiso con una de las primogénitas de la familia Mori. Y desde ese tiempo el regente del país había caído en una pequeña secuela de su vejez y enfermedad.

-El abuelo ya está mejor, y quiere conocer a mi prometida. – sonrió mostrando su dentadura divertido por lo dicho, mientras que una sombra se cernía sobre la cabeza de la pelinaranja.

Zoro sonrió. Si Luffy decía eso, ahora Nami no tenía escapatoria. Y al parecer ella lo sabía.

La chica suspiró resignada y pasó sus manos por su rostro abatido.

-¿Luffy que has hecho? – soltó en un suspiro viendo a su aún sonriente amigo. Las ganas de matarlo no le hacían falta.

-El abuelo insistía en conocerte. – habló en un mohín. – Yo le dije que ya lo hacía, pero él me alegaba que no se acordaba. – terminó encogiéndose de hombros con ese aire despreocupado que siempre emanaba de él. –Esta viejo así que se ha olvidado de tu rostro.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que el chico ladeaba inocentemente su cabeza. Aunque le dijera que había hecho una locura al comprometerla en una difícil situación con el rey y el príncipe de East Blue, Luffy nunca entendería.

El peliverde se rio terminándose su botella de sake.

-Ya Nami, déjalo. – depositó la botella vacía en la mesa frente a él. – Si Luffy le dijo, ya no podrás hacer nada. – la chica lo fulminó con la mirada. – Al menos síguele el juego hasta que el viejo Garp siga los pasos de Rayleigh.

El espadachín se incorporó estirando sus entumecidos músculos y se encamino hacia la salida.

-Aun así me sigues debiendo cien mil _Berrie_ s por meterle esta estúpida idea a la cabeza.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del peliverde al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de odio a su amiga estafadora.

- _Bruja –_ había soltado en un susurro mientras abría la puerta.

-Oi Zoro ¿a dónde vas?

-A entrenar.

Y tras esas palabras cerró la puerta tras de sí sin que sus amigos se percataran de la ladina sonrisa que había surcado en ese momento su rostro.

Mientras tanto Nami seguía pensado en lo que acababa de decir el espadachín. Y se había dado cuenta que tenía razón. Al menos podría seguir la farsa de ser prometida de Luffy sólo para darle gusto a lord Garp de ver como su único nieto (idiota y descuidado) se comprometía en algo importante; al menos hasta que la muerte lo llamara.

Suspiró derrotada recargando su mentón en su mano derecha.

-Nami, Nami, Nami… - al verse ignorado por la pelinaranja, el chico la llamó sacándola así de su razonamiento y se volvió hacia él. – ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo que hice? – preguntó sentándose junto a ella en una de las sillas altas del pequeño bar de la habitación.

Nami lo miró seria.

-No Luffy, ya no. – habló tranquila a lo que el chico sonreía enormemente en respuesta. – Zoro tiene razón. Sé qué haces esto por tu abuelo y te ayudaré. – después de decir eso el rostro de la pelinaranja volvió a su avariciosa normalidad. – Sólo que no será gratis. Tendrás que aumentar, al menos, un 15% de mi salario; ya tengo suficiente trabajo administrando tus barcos para ahora tener que lidiar contigo. – el chico asentía aun sonriente ante las exigencias de su amiga. – Además Luffy, el comprometerse es algo que tienes que tomar con seriedad, al menos frente a tu abuelo ya que lo hacemos por él. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si!

-Y otra cosa – la chica se volvió a mirarlo sería otra vez. – Nuestra relación de _nakamas_ será la misma. Tú eres un idiota que actúa por impulso, te metes en problemas y los chicos y yo siempre tenemos que sacarte de ahí. Entonces yo mando y tú obedeces ¿De acuerdo?

Luffy rio levemente.

-Ya Nami tranquila. Serás como dice Zoro: una esposa perfecta para mí. – Nami rodó los ojos al saber que en realidad no era eso lo que Zoro le había dicho. - Tendremos una típica relación de prometidos.

Una venita saltó por su frente al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su mejilla. Este niño aun no la entendía.

-¡No Luffy! – le espetó. – Una pareja de prometidos hacen ciertas demostraciones de afecto y nosotros definitivamente no…

Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar la frase el chico se había abalanzado sobre sus labios para la gran sorpresa de Nami.

Los labios de Luffy habían acallado los suyos en un exigente beso impulsivo. Lamía y mordía su labio inferior dando paso a su frenética lengua a entrar a la húmeda cavidad de su boca. El beso sin duda era una manifestación exacta de la personalidad de su capitán.

Y sin saber en qué momento había pasado, Nami le estaba correspondiendo al exigente beso. Paso sus brazos por sobre el cuello del pelinegro tomándolo firmemente del cabello de su nuca al mismo tiempo que lo atraía más hacia su boca. Sus lenguas rozaban contra la otra en un electrizante movimiento que dejaba sus sentidos nublados. Jamás se imaginó que su idiota capitán podría besar de aquella forma tan… exquisitamente bestial.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Nami escuchó como Luffy soltaba una de sus típicas risas.

-¡Ves Nami! Ahora somos una pareja típica de prometidos. Todo saldrá bien.

Y ante sus palabras Nami levantó su puño impactándolo directamente contra la cara idiota del príncipe para después salir hecha una furia de la habitación. De su rostro se podía notar un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y cuello, el cual no quería que su capitán notara.

-¡¿Y ahora que hice?! – se quejó el pelinegro en el suelo mientras escuchaba un último gruñido por parte de la pelinaranja, dejándolo solo tras un sonoro portazo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Zoro llegó al dojo de entrenamiento el cual se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción, claro, de cierta maestra.

Se cruzó de brazos recargando su espalda contra la pared mientras observaba como la mujer frente a él, aun sin notar su presencia, embestía su espada una y otra vez cortando el aire. Su kimono de combate se encontraba un poco suelto por los movimientos dejando ver como su fino sudor desaparecía sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos.

 _Verla era jodidamente excitante._

Gruñó sintiendo una punzada en su entrepierna. Sería mejor que se moviera y comenzaran de una buena vez.

-Llegas tarde. – le habló de pronto la paliazul de espaldas a él.

Zoro frunció el ceño aun frustrado por su _problemita_ y se acercó a ella.

- _Mmhp_. – dijo cortante viendo como la peliazul se volvía hacia él agitada levemente con su pecho perlado de sudor. – Ya que calentaste vayamos directo al grano.

Tashigi podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre sus pechos, trató de ignorarla difícilmente. Y tras eso, Zoro envainó una de sus tres espadas abalanzándose contra la de Tashigi. Las espadas hicieron un estrepitoso ruido al chocar una contra la otra.

El peliverde sonrió.

-Bien. Ya no retrocedes como antes. Pon más resistencia.

Tashigi continuó con sus movimientos de defensa y con esos continuaron un rato más.

Hace dos semanas, desde que Zoro le había planteado aquel reto, que entrenaban todas las tardes juntos pues se había convertido en el entrenador personal de su prometida. Pero para Zoro cada día que entrenaba con ella se volvía más molesto. Su _problemita_ no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y el verla cada día en ese estado de agitación, y concentrada en sus movimientos en cada estocada como una fiera, lo estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación.

No lo admitiría nunca, pero cada vez la veía más sensual, más peligrosa y a trayente para su sexo, y para él. Un día de estos le arrancaría ese estorboso kimono.

-Rostro. Brazo. Pierna. Abdomen. – con cada palabra Tashigi se protegía esos puntos vitales de su cuerpo. – ¡No retrocedas!

Zoro frunció el ceño al ver como la chica se había desviado tan sólo un poco del ataque de su espada lo suficiente para hacerle una pequeña cortada en el cuello del cual escurrió deliberadamente unas gotas de sangre.

-Paremos.

Habló seco, acercándose a ella mientras ésta le dirigía una funesta mirada.

-No es nada. – llevó su mano al cuello. – Parará solo, tenemos que continuar.

-No, no lo haremos.

Ante su cortante respuesta la chica lo miró enfadada preparando su réplica.

-Oh por favor, no vamos a detener el duelo por algo insignificante. – lo miraba ceñuda, retándolo.

Sus movimientos los habían llevado hacia un extremo de la habitación de entrenamiento. Con su cara aun sin expresión, Zoro la acorraló tras la pared del dojo con su espada encajándola contra la pared a centímetros del rostro de la peliazul.

Ante esta inesperada acción, Tashigi abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose un instante para después mirarlo ceñuda una vez más.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tienes razón, es insignificante. – habló entonces el peliverde cerca de su oído, provocando casi inmediatamente esa excitante sensación que se esparcía por sus miembros haciéndola agitarse. – Un verdadero espadachín se enorgullece de sus heridas, de sus cicatrices. Pues le recuerdan porqué está vivo, son cicatrices de guerra y pruebas de sus batallas.

Aunque escuchaba sus palabras, Tashigi no podía ponerle más atención que a la exquisita sensación que hacia su aliento contra su sensible oreja. El hormigueo que provocaba en su cuello hasta llegar a su intimidad en una placentera sensación, la estaba distrayendo del combate y estaba funcionando. Ahora sólo podía pensar en el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello y el duro cuerpo del espadachín contra el suyo, duro y agitado.

De pronto sintió como Zoro aprisionaba sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza con sus dos anchas manos mientras llevaba su cálida boca hacia la pequeña cortada que se había hecho en el cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo tras sentir como la lengua de Zoro lamia su herida. Soltó un leve gemido de entre sus labios sin poder controlarlo, pero gracias a la caliente lengua del espadachín recorriendo su cuello simplemente no podría controlarlos más.

Lo sintió sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello al escucharla gemir y se odio por eso. ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo no podía controlarse tras las caricias de este hombre? Definitivamente era peligroso.

Mientras tanto Zoro no podía parar.

Comenzó a lamer y morder su cuello frenéticamente al tiempo que apretaba su excitado cuerpo al de ella tratando de mitigar su excitación. Su rodilla rosaba el sexo de la peliazul y lo estaba volviendo loco con los sensuales gemidos que soltaba poniéndolo cada vez más duro.

Con la cabeza sobre su cuello tenía una excelente vista de sus blandos pechos y no tardo un segundo en bajar su ardiente boca hasta el nacimiento de estos. El kimono ya flojo fue fácil de abrirlo hasta su cintura dejando en descubierto esos enormes botones rosados que rogaban por su boca.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo las muñecas de la chica aun sobre su cabeza y con la otra tomó uno de sus blandos pechos llevando el rosado botón hasta sus labios.

Lamió y mordió el exquisito botón con urgente necesidad. Los gemidos de ella se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y su intimidad rosaba frenética contra su rodilla sin poderlo evitar pues la sensación que le producía la cálida y húmeda lengua del espadachín en sus pechos era gloriosa.

El peliverde se separó de ese seno sólo para darle el mismo trato al otro masajeándolos hasta sentir como Tashigi perdía fuerzas ante sus caricias. Su mirada se había nublado de deseo y trataba frenética de zafarse de su agarre. Le concedió ese deseo soltando sus muñecas. Rápidamente la peliazul lo tomó débilmente del cuello separándolo de sus pechos para que se acercara a su rostro.

Su deseo la inundaba y su boca rogaba por él. Teniendo su rostro frente a ella una vez más, Tashigi lo aferró contra su cuerpo hundiéndose en la placentera y peligrosa sensación de unir sus bocas. Lo besó con necesidad, con deseo, y fiereza. Quería demostrarle el mismo placer que le había dado a ella con sus pechos pero sólo con esos besos no tenía suficiente. Aun así Zoro la había tomado fuertemente de la cintura alzándola ágilmente y recargándola contra la pared mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

Sus caricias siguieron por un buen rato. Sus besos se volvían abrasadores, sus manos recorrían frenéticas los miembros sensibles del otro, y el deseo en sus intimidades crecía violentamente.

Se separó tan sólo un poco de la boca de la peliazul para tomar aire.

-Maldición, no podré aguantar esto hasta que nos casemos. – con voz ronca y agitada por el deseo, el espadachín habló contemplando en sus brazos a una abrumada Tashigi.

De pronto la vergüenza se cernió sobre ella al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Un mes? – continuó el chico bufando y mordiendo sus labios. - Por mí nos casamos mañana. - frustrado paró sus caricias y roces.

Desde el día de la cena del compromiso, su familia había llegado al acuerdo de que se casarían dentro de un mes y hasta entonces podrían vivir juntos como la pareja de matrimonio que serían. Pero mientras tanto Tashigi seguiría viviendo con sus padres pues así era la tradición de las nobles familias.

Pero para Zoro quien su deseo le estaba ganando desde que habían vuelto a pelear, era imposible aguantarse tal intensidad de deseo y excitación por todo un mes. La quería poseer ya, en ese mismo lugar, en el suelo de madera y sin interrupciones; en fin ¿qué más daba? si ya se había decretado que sería su esposa.

-No, en un mes. – y claro, la terca mujer que se convertirá en su esposa se lo recordaba casi a diario. – Así fue el acuerdo con padre, y así se realizará.

Zoro rodó los ojos. Al menos eso lo había enfriado un poco, con esas palabras la mujer había matado en un instante parte del deseo carnal que tenía. Por ahora.

-Como sea.

Los dos se separaron y Tashigi se acomodó el kimono velozmente. Zoro tomó su espada y la guardo en su funda para después encaminarse hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? Aún estamos entrenando. – le preguntó la peliazul al verlo marcharse.

-No, seguiremos mañana. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

La chica resopló y antes de que el peliverde saliera por completo se volvió por un momento hacia ella.

\- Y ponte algo en el cuello.

Tras esas palabras salió del dojo y Tashigi soltó un largo suspiro posando una mano por la pequeña herida de su cuello. Mientras un leve rubor surcaba sus mejillas. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Zoro preocupándose por ella? Debió de haberse confundido.

Pero que más daba, ahora estaba a merced del demonio verde. Se casarían muy pronto y desde aquel acuerdo, o reto mejor estipulado, él era su entrenador y ella también sería su esposa en la cama.

Un escalofrió surcó su cuerpo. Aunque se empecinaba por negarlo, se estaba engañando a ella misma pues disfrutaba de sus caricias. Quería pensar que era porque él era el primer hombre en tocarla de esa manera.

Y esperaba que fuera por eso y no por sentimientos nuevos y extraños que comenzaban a surcar de su ser.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

No debería de pensar en eso ahora. Lo más importante para ella ahora era el seguir entrenando y poder convertirse en _el mejor espadachín de East Blue_ , cumpliría su sueño sin importar los obstáculos que este compromiso habían creado en su camino. Y por supuesto aún estaba su hermana.

Su hermana.

Tashigi suspiró resignada al recordarla.

 _-¿Kuina, donde te encuentras?_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Jefe, el informe del señor Mori acaba de llegar. Y una carta dirigida a usted.

La chica le tendió unos sobres llenos de papeles y tras darle una veloz ojeada una pequeña sonrisa había surcado su serio rostro.

-Kalifa – le habló a la aludida. – No hagamos esperar más al señor Mori. Responde la carta y dile que hemos encontrado a su hija. – volvió su vista hacia la esquina de la oscura habitación donde tres sombras se alzaban intimidantes. – Veamos qué pensará sobre su egoísta cría y sobre su rebelde comportamiento – soltó una carcajada irónica. - uniéndose al sequito del bandido Trafalgar para hacer un golpe de estado contra los Monkey D. – bufó arrogante hacia la oscura esquina la cual comenzaba a iluminarse tras filtrarse un poco de luz de las calles. – Veamos cuánto tiempo más durará con vida.

Desde aquel rincón se dejó apreciar una figura arrodillada en el suelo. Sus manos y piernas se encontraban atadas mientras era amordazada por un trapo viejo alrededor de su boca.

Una de las tres sombras intimidantes la golpeo en el pecho haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo mientras su cabello azulado se desparramaba por todo su rostro. Sin embargo su enfurecida mirada se encontraba en un solo punto y ese era hacia el jefe de ese grupo.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **juejue cerre este capitulo con mucha intriga x3 pero ahora empezara como el clímax de la historia, veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo jajaja que hará tashigi? kuina es mala? que pasara con zoro y su insaciable deseo xD? jajaj**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado! y sobre todo muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! x3 espero leer mas de ellos, me encantan! x33**_

 _ **¡Les mando un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**_

 _ **Ciao! ;***_


	8. Capitulo 8: Protegerla

_**Halou!**_

 _ **Nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Protegerla**

Zoro pasó su vista rápidamente por la carta que le acababa de dar la cabeza de la familia Mori.

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué te llamé?

Le habló el mayor detrás del escritorio de su despacho. Eran los únicos que se encontraban en esa habitación pues como le había dicho con anterioridad el mayor, era algo de suma importancia que tenía que tratar con él pues no se le ocurría nadie más con quien compartir la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Zoro se volvió hacia el hombre viendo como su semblante se convertía a uno abatido que trataba dífilamente de ocultar su desesperación por la situación que acababan de leer.

Pero Zoro aún no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que esa carta contenía, y tenía sus razones.

-Mori – lo llamó firme, tratando de tomar las riendas del asunto. – ¿Esta seguro sobre esta información? ¿El grupo experto de investigación que mandó esta carta es de fiar?

-Sí, si, por supuesto. – se apresuró a hablar. – Puedo estar completamente seguro de ellos. El CP9 son profesionales en lo que hacen. Confió ciegamente en ellos.

Al escuchar ese nombre el peliverde frunció el ceño con mala cara.

-El CP9 – repitió. – Señor Mori, desconocía hasta ahora al grupo que había enviado a investigar el paradero de Kuina. Si me hubiera dicho esto desde un principio podría haberle ayudado. – el señor frente a él se sonrojo avergonzado pues Zoro sabía que la huida de su hija era por él.

-No te preocupes por eso Zoro. Este es mi problema y yo iré inmediatamente a ver a mi hija y hacerla entrar en razón.

-Espere señor Mori. – lo interrumpió ahora él. – Conozco a ese grupo, y sé que el CP9 son profesionales en lo que hacen, pero no siempre son leales.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – el mayor lo miró confundido.

-Que ellos le están diciendo que saben dónde está su hija y saben lo que planea hacer, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos están diciendo la verdad?

El mayor pasó una mano por su rostro abatido.

-Entonces, quieres decir… - dejo el resto al aire y Zoro asintió aun con su semblante fruncido.

-En medio de su trabajo el CP9 puede voltear la situación a su favor y hacer algo peligroso para su beneficio. Aunque los contraten por su trabajo profesional, el riesgo que implica eso es mucho mayor.

Ahora el Mori comprendía. Puede que ese grupo le estuviera mintiendo, puede que ni siquiera hubieran encontrado a su hija todavía.

Zoro cerró los ojos y soltó una larga exhalación por su nariz.

-Yo iré en su lugar. – habló después de un corto silencio.

-¿Cómo dices? – cuestionó sorprendido el mayor.

-Iré a donde se supone dice la carta esta Kuina. Si es verdad lo que el CP9 nos dice, entonces me encargare de traer de regreso a Kuina antes de que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Si no es así y es una especie de estafa, entonces me encargare personalmente de ese grupo. – terminó serio posando una mano en sus armas.

-No, yo no podría Zoro. – habló lamentándose. – Te debemos tanto.

El peliverde le hizo un ademan con su mano.

-Deje eso a un lado señor Mori, ahora somos familia – su mirada centello segura y sin dudar. – y como Roronoa me encargare de proteger a mi familia.

El mayor sonrió esperanzado hacia el espadachín depositando toda su confianza en él.

-Sólo hay una cosa más que te pediría, Zoro. – continuó el de anteojos. – Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Tashigi. Si se llegara a enterar, sé qué hará todo lo posible por acompañarte y no quiero que ella corra peligro también.

-No se preocupe Mori, por mi parte ella no se enterara de nada.

-Gracias.

El mayor suspiró cansado por toda la situación sin percatarse de la presencia tras la puerta que había escuchado toda su conversación desde el principio.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Detente ahí!

Tashigi había interceptado al peliverde saliendo de su casa mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba por uno de sus brazos.

-Ven conmigo.

Sin refutar, el peliverde se dejó halar hasta el dojo, el cual se encontraba vacío pues ya era de noche para cuando había salido del despacho del señor Mori.

Entraron y Tashigi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Los escuché. - sentenció la peliazul una vez que estaban uno frente al otro. – A ti y a mi padre.

-Lo sé. – habló sin sorprenderse.

La chica abrió los ojos unos instantes para después fruncir sus cejas.

-Pues sabrás también que definitivamente iré contigo.

-También lo sabía.

El chico se encogió de hombros formando una media sonrisa al ver la reacción irritante que tenía la peliazul ante su indiferente comportamiento.

-Oh, pues siento decepcionarte, sabelotodo. – habló en un mohín.

El peliverde se acercó a ella a centímetros de su rostro.

-No, al contrario. Estaría decepcionado si no te hubieras empecinado en venir conmigo. – ante sus propias palabras se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran reales pues conocía el comportamiento de la chica y sabía que al haberlos escuchado, se empeñaría e insistiría todo lo posible para ir con él a buscar a su queridísima hermana. Y si no la dejaba, de todas maneras sabría que encontraría la forma de acompañarlo ya sea metiéndose al barco a escondidas o escapando ella sola.

Así que no tenía opción si quería que no lo fastidiara.

-Zarparemos al amanecer. – por su cercanía y sin poderlo evitar, Tashigi llevaba su vista hacia sus labios cada vez que hablaba. – Más vale que llegues antes, no queremos que tu padre se dé cuenta ¿verdad?

Y tras esas palabras se alejó un poco de ella.

Mientras tanto la peliazul apretaba los puños fuertemente a sus costados debatiéndose interiormente al soltarle en un susurro:

- _Gracias._

Al escucharla Zoro se volvió hacia ella una vez más y al verla, algo en él se desvaneció. Su flequillo cubría su rostro y sus nudillos se volvían blancos por su fuerte presión. Parecía vulnerable y ¿asustada?

-Zoro – soltó de pronto tras la sombra de su flequillo. – ¿Realmente crees que Kuina se encuentre bien?

De pronto Tashigi sintió como uno de sus puños era cubierto por una calidez que la hizo relajar su fuerte agarre rápidamente. Volvió su mirada hacia aquel tacto y se sorprendió al ver como una de las grandes manos del espadachín cubría completamente una de las suyas.

-No te preocupes.- le había hablado en un tono serio y decidido. – La encontraremos.

La peliazul alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la cabeza de Zoro volteando hacia el lado contrario de su mirada mientras aún seguía tomándola de la mano.

Sin poderlo evitar Tashigi sonrió sintiendo una agradable tranquilidad en su pecho mientras en respuesta apretaba la mano del espadachín.

Después de un rato en silencio y sin voltearla a ver ni un momento, Zoro había soltado su agarre lentamente y se había marchado dejándola sola en el dojo y con un nuevo sentimiento, pues no sabía por qué había hecho eso. De pronto su mano sólo había tomado la de ella, y aun no sabía cómo describir eso pues era muy diferente al deseo que siempre sentía por ella.

Pero al verla así, solamente había sentido la necesidad de reconfortarla.

Pero no solamente de eso si no también de _protegerla_.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **¡Hola cuanto tiempo! crei que con las vacaciones podria actualizar mas rapido pero ha habido muchas fiestas y he estado viajando mucho para visitar a familiares jajaja espero que esten muy bien! y que tambien se la hayan pasado increible en estas fechas!**_

 _ **¡Feliz año! y aqui les deje otro capitulo que espero les haya gustado x3 algo corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo e intenso jajaja**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto! x3**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Deber

_**¡Helou! :DD**_

 _ **Disfruten nos leemos abajo :3**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Deber**

El cielo seguía oscuro cuando Tashigi salió de su casa rumbo al puerto de la ciudad.

Reconoció el barco de Zoro al verlo a él encima de la cubierta dando órdenes a unos hombres. Entre el pequeño grupo de hombres que había reunido reconoció al príncipe y a la pelinaranja que se había enfurecido con él la otra vez.

Pero una vez estando frente al navío se dio cuenta que realmente era Nami quien daba las órdenes mientras el moreno y el peliverde obedecían, este último de mala gana.

-Es mi barco ¿por qué demonios das ordenes en _mi_ barco, _bruja_? – le espetó el espadachín furioso ante la risa divertida del sombrero de paja.

-Porque si no, no llegaríamos a ninguna parte. – la que habló ahora fue Tashigi quien acababa de llegar a cubierta.

Nami la vio y le sonrió cómplice ante la cara gruñona del peliverde.

-Exacto, yo soy la navegante. Y con tu sentido de orientación de seguro nos mandas a una isla desierta.

Las chicas rieron maliciosas mientras el dueño del barco se limitaba a gruñir entre dientes fastidiado. Y Tashigi se dio cuenta como Nami ahí era la que repartía las tareas y, por extraño que pareciera, siempre la obedecían. Le agradaba esta chica.

El príncipe a un lado del peliverde se rio alto y golpeó a su amigo en la espalda.

-Zoro ellas tienen razón.

Y después de eso siguieron desasiendo nudos y soltando velas mientras veían como la luz matutina se dejaba ver por el raso del cielo.

-¡Preparen todo para zarpar! – gritó entonces la pelinaranja hacia Zoro, Luffy y otros hombres que se encontraban en cubierta con ellos.

-Tashigi. – la navegante ahora se volvía hacia la recién llegada. – ¿Has estado en un barco antes?

-¿Te refieres a como pasajero o como operario? – sonrió nerviosa, pues en su vida las veces que había viajado en barco habían sido como pasajera que iba hacia otra ciudad.

En conclusión no sabía mucho de barcos como lo sabía de _katanas_.

Nami rio divertida.

-Está bien, tu cara me explicó todo. Ayudaras a Sanji en la cocina.

-¡Si! – contestó animada por al fin ayudar en alguna labor, hasta que se percató del nombre que la pelinaranja había mencionado.

– Espera, ¿qué?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

El barco había zarpado y ahora llevaban unos cuantos metros lejos del puerto de Loguetown cuando Zoro, desde arriba de la torre de vigía, vio como Nami hablaba con la peliazul acerca de algo. Conociendo a la bruja, a lo mejor le estaba diciendo qué hacer.

Y notó que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio la cara compungida de la maestra de armas al decirle que ayudaría a Sanji en la cocina.

Espera ¿qué?

Con el ceño fruncido de pronto sintió como esa decisión tomada por la navegante no le había gustado. Para nada.

Y al ver como el susodicho salía desde la cocina con cara de idiota y corazones en sus ojos acercándose a la peliazul, de pronto ya se encontraba en el aire cayendo de un salto desde la torre de vigía aterrizando ruidosamente en la cubierta.

Frente a la mirada asombrada de las dos chicas y el rubio presente frente a él, frunció el ceño con mala cara.

-Absolutamente no. – sentenció.

El de ceja rizada lo miró divertido para sonreírle engreído después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué pasa _marimo_? ¿Temes a que se pueda enamorar de mí? – le retó posándose muy cerca de él.

Un leve sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas de Tashigi.

- _Mhp_. – bufó el espadachín. – Temo a que se le pegue tu estupidez. Y en estos momentos lo menos que necesito es una esposa estúpida.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! – ante sus palabras dos furiosas voces respondieron al unísono.

El rubio chocó su frente contra la del espadachín iniciando una disputa de miradas y auras asesinas. A lo que Tashigi lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos mientras una venita a punto de reventar saltaba desde su frente y puño cerrado frente a ella.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera?

-Sólo dije la verdad. – seguía el espadachín. - Cocinero de mierda.

-¡Estas jodido _marimo_!

Ante esa liberación de furia, el rubio se abalanzó contra él con sus peligrosas piernas comenzando así la disputa entre esos dos, mientras la pelinaranja los miraba con una gotita en su cien.

-Sera mejor que me ayudes a trazar la ruta Tashigi. – Nami tomó de la mano a la furiosa chica y la alejó de la pelea de los idiotas. Estaba segura que si se quedaban un rato más ahí la peliazul tomaría también venganza con su propia espada y ahora lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas.

Tenían un destino y tenían que llegar ahí lo antes posible.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Ya era de noche, habían viajado todo un día y las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas atrapadas en el manto oscuro del cielo. El mar los rodeaba por donde mirasen y el viento surcaba tranquilamente sus velas.

Después de la inesperada e innecesaria pelea del maestro de armas y el cocinero, ahora todos se encontraban, lo más tranquilamente que podían, en el espacio donde se podría decir que se encontraba la cocina y frente a esta el comedor de madera donde estaban discutiendo los últimos planes de la situación.

Y por supuesto quien tenía la palabra era la fémina de cabellos naranja.

-Bien.- habló al mismo tiempo que estampaba su mano contra la mesa para que le prestaran atención. – Ahora que todos saben su función en el barco, prosigamos con la misión. - en la mesa había tendido un mapa trazado con tinta negra. – Según nuestra información, Kuina Mori se encuentra en Water 7. Nos tomara cinco días llegar a nuestro destino pero si siguen mis indicaciones puede que lleguemos en cuatro o incluso en tres días. – los ojos de Tashigi brillaron ilusionados. – Sólo nos queda una cosa por planear: ¿qué hacer una vez que lleguemos? No sabemos el paradero exacto de Kuina en Water 7 y el CP9 no es un grupo fácil de interceptar. Así que…

-Espera Nami.

Antes de que la navegante pudiera decir una palabra más, el espadachín se había levantado de su asiento en la mesa y mirando a todos seriamente, tomó la palabra:

-Ya que toda la tripulación del sombrero de paja se encuentra aquí, aún hay algo que no les he dicho. – al escucharlo los presentes lo miraron con un semblante serio.

Tashigi a un lado de él lo miró extrañada. Se volvió hacia los presentes y reconoció como exactamente en esa mesa nomas estaban las personas de confianza y allegadas al príncipe. Los hombres extras que traían en el barco ya se encontraban acostados en sus hamacas mientras ellos planeaban esta junta.

El rubio cocinero, Nami, el príncipe novato, Zoro y ella, además de un médico joven, eran los únicos en esa mesa. Tashigi reconoció al joven como Chopper, amigo del príncipe y su tripulación. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en la cena de su compromiso, a la peliazul le había parecido demasiado joven para ser un " _excelente medico_ " según palabras de Nami. Le había dicho que eso era porque desde que nació sólo se había dedicado a la medicina y había tenido una pareja de grandes médicos como maestros.

Pero aún se preguntaba donde se encontrarían los demás _nakamas_ del príncipe.

El espadachín continuó:

-Después de saber sobre la huida de Kuina días atrás, yo mismo envié a uno de mis hombres de confianza a buscar su paradero. – volvió tan sólo un segundo su ojo sano ante la mirada asombrada de Tashigi pero su semblante serio continuo. – Un día antes de que el señor Mori me informara sobre esta situación, Hacchi lo había hecho. Así que tenía muchas razones por las cuales discernir con el informe que el CP9 le había enviado a Mori.

Tashigi abrió aún más sorprendida los ojos llevándose una mano a su boca. No tenía idea que Zoro había hecho eso por su hermana.

-En su informe Hacchi me comunicaba que había encontrado a Kuina Mori, pero no en las condiciones que esperábamos.

Tashigi se sintió de pronto preocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir Zoro? – le preguntó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

Sin mirarla Zoro siguió hablando contestando a su pregunta.

-El grupo experto que mando el señor Mori para buscarla la tiene de alguna forma secuestrada. Aun no sé el por qué, pero al leer la carta que enviaron a los Mori el día de ayer me di cuenta que era una trampa. El CP9 está trabajando para alguien más y todo indicaba que ese _alguien_ sólo quiere perjudicar a los Mori ante la familia real. – Tashigi aún no podía creer lo que el espadachín estaba diciendo. – Nuestra prioridad ahora es rescatar a la primogénita de Mori, someter al CP9 y dar con el traidor. – recalcó y los demás asintieron.

-Entonces esto cambia las cosas. – dijo de pronto la pelinaranja pensativa mientras veía el mapa. A un lado de ella el príncipe se había comportado con gran seriedad para su asombro pero eso acabó cuando vio como desde la sombra de su sombrero de paja una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar su rostro.

-Entonces tendremos que llamar a los demás, Nami. – habló animado. – No podemos quedarnos con toda la diversión. – y ante sus palabras animadas y desafiantes, el rubio y el espadachín no pudieron evitar sonreír maliciosamente y contagiarse de la resolución de su capitán.

Nami suspiró al verlos y tomó las riendas una vez más.

-Bien, entonces mandare un mensaje a Franky, Robin y Usopp. Habían embarcado juntos en el último encargo a una isla cerca de la ciudad. Si el mensaje les llega lo antes posible pueden zarpar por la mañana y alcanzarnos en Water 7 en dos días. Si seguimos el mismo ritmo y con mis indicaciones llegaremos juntos puesto que llevamos un día de ventaja.

-¿Qué hay de Brook? – preguntaba el príncipe cada vez más animado.

-Esta noche daba un concierto en Sabaody. – habló ahora el rubio, mientras soltaba humo de su boca. – Tengo un amigo ahí que puede ayudarle. Si hoy me comunicó con él, mañana por la mañana tendremos a Brook aquí en el barco.

-¡Yo traje un Den Den Mushi! – habló presuroso el joven doctor. – Puedes avisarle a tu amigo desde aquí Sanji y también puedo llamar a Robin y mantenerla al tanto de la situación.

La pelinaranja sonrió.

-Bien Chopper, lo dejo en tus manos.

-¡Si! – respondió el pequeño animado.

Alrededor de Tashigi la tripulación del sombrero de paja seguía hablando animadamente sobre la situación, dando soluciones y opiniones al respecto y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, segura con ellos y sobre todo comprendida. Estaban haciendo esto por su familia y no tenía como agradecerles tanto.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-G-Gracias chicos. – su garganta se atoró y su voz salió quebrada pero aun así la habían escuchado a la perfección. Al tiempo que todos le devolvían una enorme y confortable sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso. – le habló Nami poniendo una mano reconfortante sobre la suya. –Tenemos todo bajo control. – le guiño un ojo y contagió a la peliazul su sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora – continuó la navegante. – Zoro te toca hacer guardia. Ya es tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día.

-¡¿Por qué yo, _bruja_?! – se quejó el peliverde. – ¡Es mi barco!

-¡Exacto es _tú_ barco! ¡ _Tú_ lo cuidas!

-¡Sanji! ¡Quiero más comida! – gritó el animado capitán.

-La cocina ya cerró Luffy, vete a dormir o te acabaras las provisiones antes de llegar a Water 7.

-Extraño el Thousand Sunny – se lamentó el chico casi llorando. – Ahí teníamos más provisiones.

-De haber sabido que vendrían todos ustedes no hubiéramos zarpado en uno de mis barcos.

- _Comidaaa_.

-¡ _Marimo_ es tu jodida culpa!

-¿Quieres pelea cocinerito de mierda?

El filo de las espadas sonó junto con los golpes de las piernas del rubio y el lamento del príncipe por comida. Ante esta irritante escena la pelinaranja le dio una paliza a cada uno en la cabeza dejándolos ahora quietos y frustrados, para después tomar a Tashigi por el brazo y salir de ese lugar.

-Vamos a dormir de una vez Tashigi.

La peliazul miró la escena con humor y se volvió hacia Nami con una sonrisa. Definitivamente le caía bien.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba segura que faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera pero no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué demonios Zoro no le había dicho lo de su hermana antes? Ahora se sentía más en deuda con él. Pero tenía que admitir que también estaba feliz. Ahora sabia donde estaba su hermana y en qué condiciones se encontraba. Aunque aún le parecía raro que en ninguna de las dos versiones hayan nombrado a Law y por lo que le había escrito su hermana en la carta se suponía que estaba con él.

A lo mejor el idiota la había descuidado y por eso la secuestraron. Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, pues ella iría a rescatarla junto con los demás.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas pero todas giraban alrededor de Zoro y su comportamiento desde la noche pasada que los había escuchado a él y a su padre. El cómo trató de reconfortarla tomándola de la mano y las palabras dichas por él, que de cierta manera la llenaron de un sentimiento diferente hacia él. La escena aún seguía nítida en su cabeza y, aunque no podía negar el deseo de su cuerpo, esta sensación era diferente. Y ahora que salía con el hecho de que desde un principio había mandado él mismo a buscar a su hermana, dando a conocer así que le importaba, esa extraña sensación en su pecho seguía creciendo.

Suspiró rendida dejando de pensar. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y siempre terminaba donde mismo: con más dudas. Sería mejor que su mente se despejara un poco.

Y con esa mentalidad Tashigi se incorporó y salió silenciosamente del camarote que compartía con la pelinaranja.

Ya afuera en cubierta, sintió el aire salado del mar chocar contra sus mejillas y ondulando su cabello. Respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente. Esto era lo que necesitaba para que dejara de pensar por un rato.

Apretó su bata de lino blanca alrededor de su cintura al sentir un poco de frio y de pronto su vista se fue hacia la imponente figura que estaba recargada sobre la cubierta del barco y el causante de todos sus pensamientos.

Era el espadachín.

Se acercó a él lentamente, parecía que estuviera durmiendo. Se encontraba sentado recargando su espalda en la cubierta con sus piernas flexionadas y sus espadas recargadas en su hombro izquierdo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dormitaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó al verlo tan sereno. Siempre lo veía con el ceño fruncido o con una sonrisa torcida en su boca, pero al verlo tan relajado de pronto hizo que se sintiera más tranquila. Definitivamente este lado de él le gustaba más y sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía, se había sentado a su lado.

Al menos quería que esa tranquilidad en su pecho durara un rato más antes que sus pensamientos la asaltaran de nuevo con más dudas.

Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a tallarlas contra su manga blanca de la bata para limpiarlas.

-¿No deberías estar dormida?

Tan sumida estaba en su labor que la voz ronca del hombre a lado de ella la sobresaltó de pronto, haciendo que tirara sus gafas.

La peliazul se puso nerviosa mientras tomaba sus anteojos y comenzaba a limpiarlas otra vez, sin mirar al espadachín.

-Simplemente no podía. – habló bajo. – No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hiciste.

El peliverde a lado de ella suspiró.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas. Lo hice por tu familia. En un mes serás mi esposa así que también es mi familia. – ese comentario hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa y siguiera restregando sus gafas contra su manga. – Deja de hacer eso, las romperás.

Ignorando su último comentario, la chica habló soltando todo lo que traía dentro:

-Sé que lo hiciste por eso. Sé también que tan arraigado tienes el sentido de familia y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, pero aun siento que te debo mucho. – hablaba sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras. -Todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, desde encontrar a Kuina hasta aceptar este compromiso y sacarnos del problema en que la familia Accino nos había metido, todo ha sido gracias a ti. Y aun no sé cómo poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho.

La chica paró de frotar sus gafas al sentir como de pronto era tomada por la cintura y levantada fácilmente por el espadachín para posarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Las espadas quedaron a un lado y las piernas dobladas de la peliazul envolvieron la cintura del espadachín.

-¿Aún no sabes cómo pagarme? – ironizó el chico atrayéndola hacia su ardiente pecho. Su mano rodeaba su estrecha cintura y con la otra halaba lentamente la bata dejando al desnudo uno de los hombros de la chica. – No te preocupes, una vez casados, en mi cama me cobrare una por una con tu cuerpo. –por cada palabra el peliverde dejaba una estela de besos y mordidas sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello y hombro haciéndola gemir deliciosamente contra su oído.

Lamió su cuello y mordió su clavícula, y sobre su piel sonreía cada vez que la chica soltaba un placentero suspiro.

-Te hare que pagues toda la frustración que le has provocado a mi cuerpo. – sus palabras llegaban como una peligrosa y excitante advertencia a los oídos de Tashigi haciéndola arder dentro de su vientre. Su intimidad se sentía cada vez más débil con el roce de sus sexos y el gemido que soltó al sentir como la mano del espadachín se dirigía hacia esa parte necesitada de su cuerpo, la dejó sin aliento.

Había tocado delicadamente su intimidad con su caliente mano y ahora la frotaba contra ella en un placentero vaivén. Sus labios encontraron los de él sin ninguna vergüenza pues no quería que sus gemidos se escucharan por toda la cubierta. Luchó contra su lengua dominante y perdió ante el roce de los dedos de él contra su húmedo sexo.

El espadachín la apretó más contra ella y apartando su ropa interior, sumergió dos de sus dedos en su interior. Perdida en una peligrosa sensación de placer que le provocaba esa exquisita invasión, Tashigi lo besaba con urgencia para no soltar los desgarradores y desvergonzados gemidos que sabía que escaparían de su boca. El peliverde no tenía piedad de ella, sus dedos entraban y salían con excitante precisión y ambas caderas bailaban al ritmo de la penetración.

La peliazul aruñó su pecho y cuello. Mordió sus labios y se fundió en la sensación que le provocaban sus dedos. Se sentía explotar y el peliverde frente a ella no la dejaba ir tan fácilmente. Le hizo una última embestida con sus dedos y la chica cayó rendida sobre su pecho en un placentero orgasmo. Sus manos aferraban los hombros del espadachín y aun sentía como sus dedos se encontraban deliciosamente dentro de ella.

La chica aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el peliverde después de recuperar el aliento y éste la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la seguía apretando contra la dura y prolongada excitación de su miembro.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste? – preguntó con perversa satisfacción.

-Creo que desde ahora ya no podré hacerlo.

Aun con su altanera sonrisa el chico respondió:

-Eres torpe pero inteligente.

La chica se sonrojó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Eso no significa que podrás hacerlo cuando quieras.

El chico rio ante su comentario.

-Eso lo veremos.

Tashigi rodó los ojos y se incorporó torpemente, aun sentía las piernas débiles y entumecidas por lo sucedido. El chico, incorporándose también, la tomó por la cintura al verla flaquear hacia un lado.

-Ya estoy bien no necesito tu ayuda.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y la soltó. Aun después de lo que habían pasado la niña seguía con su terquedad.

Tashigi se colocó los anteojos y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Independientemente de… _todo esto_. – habló refiriéndose a la pasión que acababan de compartir. – Gracias por ayudarme.

-No lo hago por ti, Mori. – no sabía si hablaba enserio pero Tashigi había sentido su tono un poco más brusco de lo usual provocando una especie de molestia en su pecho. – Tengo un _deber_ con tu padre y pienso cumplirlo.

De pronto sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y agradeció que estuviera de espaldas al espadachín.

Ahora caía en cuenta. Pero que tonta había sido.

Zoro le acababa de responder a todos esos pensamientos que no la dejaban dormir pues ahora sabía que:

 _Era tan sólo un deber._

Convertirse en su esposa era un deber, así como complacerlo en la cama después también lo sería. Salvaría a su hermana y a su familia pero porque ese era su maldito deber. Era lo que le había prometido a su padre y era lo que le cumpliría.

De pronto se sintió usada. Pero no podría reclamar nada pues también era el deber de ella. Había aceptado este compromiso y la había retado a que cumpliera su deber como esposa. De ella tomaría lo que quisiera hasta saciarse. ¿Pero en donde quedaba ella? Se había sentido estúpida por creer que ese extraño sentimiento que empezaba a crecer en su pecho seria amor. Ahora no sabía que creer. Pero definitivamente no se comprometía con Roronoa Zoro por amor, si no por deber. Tenía que recordarlo, ya no se dejaría engañar ella sola. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir ella también y no se dejaría engatusar una vez más por el espadachín egocéntrico.

Con nuevas fuerzas, sin rastro de tristeza alguna, y furia contenida; Tashigi se volvió hacia él.

-Ahora que me has dejado claro tu sentido _del deber_ , - ironizó. - yo también tengo claro el mío: _mi deber de esposa._ – Zoro la miraba con una extraña seriedad y la peliazul lo retaba con ojos fulminantes. – Y como esposa tuya aun _no soy_ , aun _no_ tengo un deber que cumplir. – se apretó el nudo de su bata reafirmando su discurso y dando a entender al espadachín que de ella no tomaría nada más hasta que se casaran.

La chica le dio la espalda indignada y desapareció tras la puerta de su camarote dejándolo con una enorme frustración dentro de él.

Pues el peliverde se acababa de dar cuenta que había sido un completo idiota.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hola! espero les haya gustado! diganme en un review como les ha parecido! x3**_

 _ **y uuy un poco de drama jajaja xD pero ya viene el clima de la historia en el siguiente capitulo y veremos que sucederá x3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Desesperación

_**Hola!**_

 _ **disculpen la tardanza x3**_

 _ **nos leemos abajo! :D**_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Desesperación**

Los dos días restantes a la llegada a Water 7 pasaron como un delirio para Zoro. Tashigi lo ignoraba olímpicamente y eso lo estaba comenzando a irritar. Pero sin duda, su mayor frustración fue el no poder acercarse a ella y tocarla.

Parecía que la peliazul lo hacía adrede. Entrenaba frente a él, se secaba el sudor y tomaba agua todo frente a él; y el creciente deseo de su entrepierna al verla tan provocativa lo comenzaba a molestar. Gruñó de frustración, esta veda que le había impuesto Tashigi era un calvario. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto su cuerpo la necesitaba hasta ahora que ya no la podía tener cerca para calmar su excitación. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al menudo pero voluptuoso de ella y ahora no tenía nada.

Suspiró enojado.

Aún faltaba mucho para un mes. En un mes seria su esposa y podría hacerle todo lo que su cabeza imaginaba castigándolo en sueños y dejándolo excitado al despertar.

Sacudió sus pensamientos al ver como llegaban a su destino.

Ahora primeramente tenía que terminar con esto. Su futura cuñada problemática estaba atrapada en un gran enrollo y podía decirse que por culpa de él. Pero Kuina siempre había sido una niña rebelde y problemática desde que la conoció. Nunca le agradó completamente con ese aire de grandeza y burla que tenía al vencerlo, pero cuando logró por fin derrotarla el burlarse de ella fue un verdadero placer. Ahora cinco años después tenía que rescatarla de unos estafadores y se casaba con su hermana, la que lo retaba y perseguía a todas partes. Era gracioso como la vida daba tantos giros.

Llegaron a uno de los puertos de Water 7 en la noche del tercer día. Al mismo tiempo que ellos el barco de Franky desembarcó a un lado y Brook había aparecido en su barco desde el día anterior gracias a los amigos de Sanji y sus peces-moto voladores.

Después de los saludos, algunas cuantas riñas, risas y demás, la tripulación del príncipe se reunió en un barco para planear su próxima estrategia.

-Zoro ¿has podido contactarte con Hacchi? – hablaba la navegante.

-Se suponía que nos esperaría en los muelles esta noche. – habló con mal humor. – Si sabe lo que le conviene, más vale que llegue en las próximas horas.

Nami lo miró extrañada, esos últimos días el espadachín había estado de un humor de perros. Y podía estar casi segura de que se debía a la peliazul.

-Eso espero. – continuó la pelinaranja. – Aun necesitamos la información que averiguó sobre el CP9 y no tenemos el tiempo a favor. Aunque Water7 es una _ciudad_ _aliada_ no quiero que esto se haga público.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que la _Family Franky_ está aquí. Ellos nos podrán ayudar. – habló animadamente un hombre musculoso y con tatuajes de estrellas en los brazos.

-No Franky. – negó Nami. – Nos tomaría tiempo avisarles, además que necesitamos pasar desapercibidos. Aún tenemos el factor sorpresa, y con ellos el CP9 se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí. – habló como si fuera lo más obvio al recordar como la _Family Franky_ se caracterizaba por el gran alboroto que hacía. – Necesitamos saber en dónde exactamente tienen a Kuina y tomar desprevenidos al CP9.

Los demás asintieron ante el razonamiento de la chica.

-¿Y si Hacchi no llega? – preguntó pesimista Usopp el de la nariz larga.

La navegante hizo una mueca. Si el familiar de Zoro no llegaba con la información no tendrían la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan de rescate esa noche y por la mañana toda Water 7, junto al CP9, sabría que el príncipe y su tripulación se encontraban en la ciudad.

-Nami – habló entonces Robin, la mujer que parecía la más madura de las presentes. – De camino a Water 7 me comunique con Iceburg. – Nami le prestó atención seriamente. Cuando Robin hablaba era para dar soluciones. Era experta en buscar, encontrar y saber información, así que lo que haya hablado con Iceburg era importante. – Le pregunte si no había notado algo raro en su ciudad los últimos días. Me dijo que siendo el presidente de Water 7 se daría cuenta de eso pero al parecer nada fuera de lugar sucedió en la ciudad. Por su puesto le hice saber sobre nuestra situación y al escucharme se sorprendió al saber que el CP9 estaba involucrado pues no es la primea vez que esta banda trae un rehén a Water 7. – los oyentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y la morena continúo: - Me dio ciertos lugares estratégicos que la policía averiguó y que el CP9 utilizó con anterioridad en estos secuestros.

Ante la información dicha por la morena los semblantes de los demás oyentes cambiaron a uno más animado pero sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

-Esta demás decir que se ofreció en ayudarnos pero como intuí que no querrías que esta situación saliera pública le dije que era muy amable pero que estaríamos bien y que nosotros nos encargaríamos de esto. Claro que contamos con el apoyo de él si llegásemos a pedírselo. Quiere más que nada que atrapemos a ese grupo de estafadores para que no vuelvan a poner un pie en su ciudad.

Nami sonrió victoriosa, y tendiendo un enorme pergamino de hoja en la mesa, se dirigió a los demás.

-¡Esto es perfecto! Ya tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar. – sus ojos se posaron en la morena quien la miraba sonriendo elocuentemente. – ¿Robin, que lugar te mencionó Iceburg?

-Galley-la Company. - la navegante comenzó a trazar unas líneas en la hoja mientras Robin hablaba. – Hay unas bodegas viejas y abandonas detrás de Galley-la Company. Fue la última ubicación que la policía de la ciudad descubrió en la última peripecia del CP9.

Nami no necesitó más descripción, se acordaba perfectamente de ese lugar pues años atrás en la aventura con Luffy habían arribado en Water 7 y fue en ese momento donde Franky se les había unido a la tripulación. Mientras la ciudad paso a convertirse en una _ciudad aliada_ del nuevo gobierno de East Blue.

Habían conocido Galley-la Company y al presidente de Water 7: Iceburg. Siendo este último hermano de Franky quienes entre los dos eran conocidos como los mejores carpinteros de la ciudad. Water 7 era mundialmente conocida como la capital de los mejores maestros arquitectos y carpinteros del mundo pues era donde los grandes y más resistentes navíos se mandaban a construir para toda nación importante.

Y por supuesto los navíos de Loguetown se habían construido en Water 7.

-Si recuerdo bien, se encontraban cinco almacenes abandonados detrás de Galley-la. – continuaba la navegante viendo el mapa que había terminado de dibujar en la hoja. – ¿Franky? – llamó al fortachón para corroborar su información.

-Tres. – fue la respuesta de este. – Dos de ellos fueron hace poco derribados para construir un comedor.

La chica tachó dos figuras del mapa que Franky le indicó.

-Eso significa que el CP9 puede estar dentro de estos tres almacenes. – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos tratando de idear un plan. – Muy bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos…

La pelinaranja fue interrumpida de pronto por el estruendoso ruido de la puerta de madera abriéndose.

Los presentes en la habitación se volvieron hacia la desconocida figura que acababa de entrar al barco.

-¡Hacchi!

Chopper y Usopp se apresuraron a su encuentro al ver como el recién llegado caía de lleno al suelo sujetando uno de sus brazos.

Su ropa estaba rasgada y todo su cuerpo se encontraba en mal estado.

-¿Hacchi que sucedió? – Zoro se acercó con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba lo que veía, algo le habían hecho a uno de sus hombres y no lo dejaría pasar.

-Z-Zoro. – habló Hacchi entre gemidos mientras era atendido rápidamente por el joven médico. - CP9...

Fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar tras otro gemido de dolor pero todos habían entendido claramente. Esto lo había hecho ese maldito grupo de estafadores.

-No te esfuerces Hacchi, tus heridas son graves. – el medico trataba y vendaba rápidamente con ayuda de Usopp.

Ignorando la sugerencia el herido respiró hondo y continuó hablando:

-En las bodegas de Galley-la…

-Sí, lo sabemos. Ahí tienen a Kuina. - se apresuró a decir Nami.

-Sí, pero me descubrieron y ahora los estarán esperando. – siguió el herido tras otro gemido. – Se dispersaron entre las tres bodegas y perdí la pista de la niña.

-Eso quiere decir que esperan pelear. – habló por primera vez el rubio tras soltar humo de su cigarrillo.

-Y que no la pondrán fácil. – el espadachín llevo una mano hacia una de sus armas amenazadoramente. – Los despedazare. – sentenció a lo que el rubio se unió a su causa con un seria mirada.

-Esperen ustedes dos. – habló Nami demandante. - Aún hay que hacer un plan. No sabemos en cuál de los tres almacenes estará Kuina y…

-Oi, ¿dónde está Luffy?

Ante la observación del carpintero, Nami sintió como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo mientras su cara se distorsionaba en una mueca lamentable.

-Si hablan del príncipe, cuando venía hacia su barco lo vi salir casi volando de aquí. – respondió Hacchi.

-¡No puede ser que ese idiota se fue sin avisar!- exploto furiosa la pelinaranja al no darse cuenta de la desaparición de su capitán.

-Creo que se fue desde que dijiste que el CP9 podría estar en esos almacenes. – observó el músico del grupo.

La mano de la chica se estampo en su rostro abatido.

-¡Idiota! Siempre actuando sin pensar.

-No podemos dejar que Luffy se lleve toda la diversión. – con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro, Zoro salió corriendo del lugar seguido por el rubio.

-¡Esperen! ¡Aún no hay plan! _Argh_. Idiotas, adictos a meterse en problemas. – la pelinaranja soltó furiosa al ver como los chicos la ignoraban y desaparecían tras las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Se volvió hacia los que aún quedaban de la tripulación y comenzó a lanzar ordenes al aire.

-Chopper te quedaras a cuidar de Hacchi, Robin también te necesito aquí por si algo nos sucede quiero que le avises a Iceburg por el Den-Den Mushi para pedir su ayuda. – los chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo. – Brook cuidaras de ellos y los barcos. – el cantante asintió. – Los demás vamos por esos idiotas y a rescatar a Kuina.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Tashigi había llegado junto con Nami, Franky y Ussop a las bodegas abandonadas de Galley-la y aunque sus ojos lo estuvieran presenciando aun no podía creer lo que esos tres habían hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Las bodegas eran un caos.

La última a la derecha estaba completamente destruida, desde la que se encontraba en el medio se podía ver como el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse por los lados y la última del otro extremo estaba medio derruida y se podía escuchar aun el sonido de la destrucción desde adentro.

Tashigi salió corriendo hacia ese último almacén mientras los demás la seguían pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver como no solo eran el trio de idiotas que se había adelantado; si no que había una persona más luchando junto a ellos.

La peliazul pudo reconocer a este cuarto individuo como Law, y las personas vestidas con trajes negros a las que se enfrentaban sin duda era el CP9. Pero eso la tenía sin cuidado, su prioridad era su hermana.

Entre el medio del caos, los golpes, embestidas y gritos de guerra, Tashigi volvió su mirada hacia todo el almacén. Pero no veía rastro de Kuina, algo estaba mal ahí, podían llamarla loca o que era su intuición de gemela, pero presentía que Kuina no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Vio como los demás se unían a la intensa pelea pues otros dos miembros del CP9 habían salido de la nada. Mientras esquivando un pedazo de cimiento del almacén que se derrumbaba lentamente salió de éste rumbo al que se encontraba en llamas.

Al llegar se cubrió su boca y nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y con una patada echo hacia abajo la puerta atrincada de donde una gruesa nube negra de humo salió deliberadamente. Camino sin darle mayor importancia y se adentró al destruido almacén.

-¡Kuina!

Gritaba tratando de que el humo no se metería en sus pulmones mientras forzaba su vista para encontrar alguna señal de su hermana.

-¿¡Donde estas!?

De pronto entre el crujir de la llamas devorando la madera del almacén, escucho un leve quejido proveniente de una apartada esquina donde cimientos del edificio se acumulaban.

-¡Kuina!

Tashigi había encontrado a su hermana tras esa montaña de escombros que le impedían tan solo un poco que el fuego llegase a ella. Corrió hacia Kuina y una enorme alegría la invadió al verla pero fue remplazada inmediatamente por el sentido de supervivencia al ver las llamas crecer.

Kuina le devolvía la misma mirada de alivio al verla mientras Tashigi desataba sus manos rápidamente pero algo hizo que el semblante de alivio de Kuina cambiara al ver como detrás de su hermana había alguien.

-¡Tashigi cuidado!

Ya con sus manos libres, Kuina se había quitado la mordaza de su boca antes de que el extraño individuo se acercara a Tashigi.

Pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

Tashigi había recibido de lleno el golpe de la espada con la que ese individuo la había atacado.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Sanji y él habían llegado a Galley-la ni siquiera se había percatado que el idiota de su capitánse encontraba luchando junto a alguien más.

Zoro había llegado al último almacén que seguía en pie después de haber derribado uno y al ver que ni Kuina ni Luffy se encontraban ahí, solamente un idiota del CP9 que derrotó con facilidad, se exasperó. Mientras tanto, Sanji se encargaba de la bodega del medio y la cual ahora ardía con el fuego que la lucha del rubio había provocado.

Ahora dejando atrás esas dos bodegas vacías y derruidas se habían acercado a la última donde se encontraron con su capitán luchando contra el que pareciera ser el jefe del grupo estafador, fue entonces que Zoro pudo reconocer como el que luchaba junto a Luffy era el nombrado bandido Trafalgar quien se había escapado con su cuñada.

Frunció el ceño.

Al parecer no eran los únicos con el plan de rescatar a Kuina hoy.

Bueno entre más rápido terminaran con esto más rápido podrían regresar a Loguetown.

Vio como Sanji se metía en una pelea con otro extraño miembro del CP9 y de pronto una nueva silueta salió al encuentro del peliverde arremetiendo furiosamente contra él. Zoro alzó su espada y paró el ataque del nuevo individuo quien también lo retaba con dos espadas.

De un movimiento se separó de él. Y viéndole con mala cara le espetó:

-¿Donde esta Kuina Mori?

El de dos espadas le sonrió engreído tras su larga nariz cuadrada.

-Ya no tiene importancia, muy pronto te dejaras de preocupar por ella.

Esas palabras bastaron para enfurecerlo, si no se lo diría a la buena entonces se lo sacaría a golpes.

Arremetió contra él con su _santoryuu_ y así comenzaron con una intensa batalla. Pero pasados unos minutos de su lucha de pronto el de larga nariz cuadrada había parado sus ataques mientras su atención se enfocaba en algo más.

Zoro se volvió hacia aquello dándose cuenta como Nami y los demás acababan de arribar al almacén donde se encontraban luchando. Pero había algo que no le gustaba. El de nariz cuadrada se había dado cuenta de cierta persona, se había figado en Tashigi. Y el espadachín podía intuir, por la extraña mueca en su cara, que el estafador se había sorprendido por el parecido con la chica que tenían secuestrada.

Pero mayor fue la preocupación de Zoro al ver como la peliazul después de una rápida vista a la escena de pelea y desastre que se desarrollaba tras ellos, salía del almacén desesperada seguida desde atrás por una oscura silueta.

Maldición.

El malnacido con el que estaba luchando había salido tras Tashigi y temía que la hubiera confundido por Kuina y que lo más probable fuera que quisiera deshacerse de ella.

Persiguió al estafador hacia la bodega que se encontraba en llamas y entró en el momento justo para ver como el de nariz larga alzaba su espada contra el cuerpo de…

-¡Tashigi!

Su desgarrador grito hizo que la aludida volteara pero había sido demasiado tarde. El golpe cayó sobre su pecho deliberadamente.

Y frente a la desesperada mirada del peliverde, Tashigi había caído al suelo inconsciente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Hola! espero les haya gustado! y pues nada xD nomas para avisarles que ya tengo toda la historia y son 12 capitulos como les habia comentado antes jajaj asi que subire los otros dos mas rapido.**_

 _ **y les tendre uno extra, un epilogo especial luffy y nami para ver como termino esta parejita tambien jajaja**_

 _ **¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! :3 y espero sus comentarios! x33**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! ¡Besos! ;***_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Anhelo

_**Hola, hola! :D**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos abajo! :3**_

 _ **¡Disfruten! x3**_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Anhelo**

Abrió lentamente los ojos haciendo una mueca en su rostro al sentir una punzada de dolor en su costado izquierdo.

Al pasar el ardor enfocó su mirada en donde se encontraba acostada.

La cama debajo de ella era blanda y las sabanas lucían pulcras y elegantes junto a los muebles que rodeaban la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Desorientada Tashigi trató de incorporarse lentamente en la cama quedando medio sentada recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de caoba café. Entonces su vista pasó inmediatamente a la figura echada en una incómoda posición sobre el sofá de dos plazas que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-Zoro… - su voz salió en un ronco y ligero susurro imperceptible.

El peliverde se veía cansado, con sus ropas aun mugrosas y desgarradas por, al parecer, la pelea que había tenido con el grupo estafador. De pronto Tashigi cayó en cuenta: ¿qué había pasado con esos estafadores? ¿Con sus amigos?… ¡Con Kuina!

Lo último que podía recordar era como había encontrado a su hermana en esa bodega en llamas y como antes de caer inconsciente, Zoro la había llamado. Miró el vendaje alrededor de sus pechos y estomago viendo algunas manchas de sangre aun frescas.

Hizo una mueca.

Al parecer su herida había sido grave. Joder. Eso era su culpa, había encontrado a su hermana pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para protegerla y se lamentaba por eso. A lo mejor Kuina había tenido la misma suerte que ella y la habían herido o aun peor, puede que estuviera en estos momentos agonizando de dolor.

Sus oscuros pensamientos la llevaron a imaginarse lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a su hermana y unas incontrolables lágrimas salieron de pronto de sus ojos.

Sus leves quejidos, los cuales trataba de controlar inútilmente, hicieron que el espadachín reaccionara y abrió sus ojos incorporándose rápidamente envainando su espada al creer que ese llanto se debía a algún peligro.

Al despabilarse un poco Zoro se dio cuenta que no había ningún peligro sino solamente Tashigi medio sentada en su cama y sollozando descontroladamente.

Un momento; ¡Tashigi se había despertado!

Guardando sus armas con un inevitable alivio flotando por su pecho, se acercó a ella.

Lo miraba entre sus acuosos ojos y unas simples e inaudibles palabras salieron de su boca entendiendo ahora el espadachín porqué la mujer frente a él lloraba.

-Ella está bien. – le confirmó y eso bastó para que el semblante de la peliazul se relajara rápidamente y las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Tashigi volvió abrir su boca para hablar, pero antes de que ésta dijera algo, Zoro ya se imaginaba lo que le preguntaría.

Pero la pregunta que no fue hecha se respondió de pronto al ver como una figura se escabullía por la ventana entrando apresurada a la habitación.

-¡Kuina!

Su hermana había entrado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que se precipitaba a abrazarla. Fue cuando Tashigi se quejó de dolor por el fuerte abrazo que su hermana la dejó de abrazar.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó la de anteojos.

-Yo soy quien debería de preguntarte eso- le reprendió la mayor.

Tashigi rio y sujeto su mano con fuerza.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado.

Kuina sonrió fraternalmente.

-Perdóname por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mí, Tashigi. Jamás pensé que… - dejó la oración inconclusa y su mirada se fue a la del espadachín. – ¿Zoro nos podrías dejar solas un minuto?

El otro bufó y se encogió de hombros mientras salía tranquilamente de la habitación con la mirada ansiosa de Tashigi tras él.

-Tashigi en serio lo siento – comenzó de pronto su hermana, - jamás pensé que padre te ofrecería de carnada a los roronoa después de mi partida. Creí que comprendería mi huida y cancelaria el compromiso. ¡Lo siento tanto! – la mayor se echó una vez más sobre los brazos de su hermana con un rostro abatido mientras Tashigi sonreí serenamente.

-Tranquila, ya no te preocupes por eso. – habló la menor acariciando la cabeza de su hermana sobre su regazo. – No pudiste saber sobre esto antes, pero padre se había metido en un lio y al parecer el único que nos podía ayudar era Zoro con este compromiso. – la mayor abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Tashigi asintió y se dedicó a contarle a su hermana todo por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que ella no había estado. El engaño de la familia Accino hacia su familia. De cómo había vuelto a ver a Zoro después de tantos años y como habían competido en el _festival de la prosperidad_ y contó orgullosa como había al menos podido alejar una espada de sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban a cada mención del peliverde y las veces que habían estado juntos después de la mención oficial de su compromiso y el cómo ahora él la entrenaba.

Estaba claro que en unas ocasiones sentía como su hermana le ocultaba algo y no le decía todo al ver como Tashigi se quedaba callada abruptamente y se sonrojaba.

Terminando su relato fue entonces cuando Kuina se incorporó y se volvió seriamente hacia su hermana.

-¿Tashigi tú le amas?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pero inmediatamente su semblante se volvió extrañamente relajado y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus labios.

-Sí Kuina, lo amo.

Esas palabras habían salido de forma tan natural de sus labios que Tashigi se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba y que no podía engañar o ignorar lo que sentía por él desde hace tiempo. Y tal vez se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Cuando en medio de esa bodega en llamas y del dolor punzante de su pecho donde el enemigo le había lastimado, Zoro se había vuelto hacia a ella con una cara de terror puro, de miedo y frustración, una cara que nunca creyó que Zoro tuviera, y sólo por pensar en perderla.

-¡Oh por dios Tashigi! – la mayor rio emocionada. – ¡Tú lo odiabas!

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero el odio no es contrario al amor Kuina. – sonrió la menor. – En realidad tan sólo te acerca más a él.

-¡Escúchate! Estas pérdida por ese idiota.

Tashigi se llevó su mano a la frente reprendiéndose: - soy una idiota.

Las dos rieron fuertemente mientras una abrazaba a la otra. Kuina estaba encantada por su hermana, aunque no se esperaba esto, estaba feliz por Tashigi y sabría que Zoro le correspondía puesto que lo que paso en la bodega le demostró que así era.

-Pero si ese mal nacido te hace sufrir por algo yo mismo lo destrozo. – habló Kuina en tono medianamente furioso. –Entonces si en verdad te piensas casar con él sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea Tashigi. – acarició gentilmente su rostro. – Pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado tendré que irme de aquí por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes estaré a tiempo para tu boda. – le guiñó un ojo.

De pronto Tashigi cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Kuina que fue lo que paso después de que caí inconsciente?

- _Mmm_ \- habló la peliazul recordando. - Te desmayaste y después de eso Zoro acabó con el bastardo que te atacó. Para entonces Law y el príncipe ya había terminado con los otros estafadores del CP9 y Iceburg llegó unos minutos después con refuerzos, pero todo ya había terminado. Así que te llevamos inmediatamente a que te trataran y aquí sigues.

-¿Es la casa del señor Iceburg?

-Sí, llevas toda la mañana dormida. Te recuperaste rápido. – le sonrió. – Creí que despertarías hasta mañana.

Tashigi sonrió orgullosa.

-Aún estoy en forma, he estado entrenando.

- _Kuina_.

La repentina voz proveniente de la ventana las sacó de su conversación. Tashigi se volvió y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora como Law se encontraba, con su sereno semblante, sentado al borde de la ventana esperando a su hermana. Al nombrarla parecía advertirle.

-Tashigi me tengo que ir. – la aludida se volvió a mirarla. – Sé que es muy pronto después de no habernos visto por un tiempo pero… - la mayor se volvió hacia el hombre esperando en la ventana y Tashigi comprendió. Law seguía siendo un bandido justiciero que aún era perseguido por las autoridades y estando en la casa del alcalde de esa ciudad corría peligro.

Tashigi envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo de despedida y le sonrió satisfecha.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Y espero que pronto vuelvas a casa Kuina.

La aludida sonrió traviesa.

-En un mes me veras por ahí. Y no te preocupes por padre, le enviare una carta explicándole todo lo sucedido y todas las mentiras que el CP9 inventó por tenerme secuestrada.

Después de más abrazos y palabras de adiós, Kuina se encamino hacia la ventana donde Law ya se había retirado hace unos segundos. Y antes de saltar tras él Kuina le dedicó una última mirada a su pequeña hermana:

-Tashigi realmente estoy muy contenta por ti. Si realmente lo amas díselo de frente, ese cabeza de _marimo_ será muy fuerte pero es un completo idiota. Sé que cuidara de ti. Te quiero hermana.

Y tras eso Kuina desapareció dejando a una muy pensativa y sonrojada Tashigi.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Los días pasaron y su herida se fue cicatrizando ya no dolía como antes y chopper le había dicho que en una semana estaría como nueva.

En esos días el príncipes y sus amigos la visitaron todos los días y Nami y Robin se quedaban a veces con ella hasta muy tarde hablando y riendo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y le habían dicho que partirían hacia Loguetown hasta que ella sanara.

Tashigi estaba contenta de cómo habían resultado las cosas, pero en todo ese tiempo Zoro no volvió a visitarla. Mañana se cumplía una semana desde que habían llegado a Water 7 y como ya se encontraba completamente sana estaba segura que partirían al día siguiente. Y pensar en eso de cierta forma la impacientaba, pues estaba segura que vería a Zoro en el barco después de una semana sin saber de él. Cuando le preguntaba a Nami por el peliverde ésta le decía que se la había llevado entrenando todo el día, saber eso la desilusionaba. Y si mañana lo veía no sabría cómo comenzar a decirle todo lo que sentía.

Suspiro cansada.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Pero lo que más la irritaba era ¿por qué demonios Zoro no había ido a visitarla en toda la semana?

Presentía que algo andaba mal.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente, en la mañana de la partida hacia Loguetown, el presentimiento de Tashigi se había hecho realidad.

Despertó normalmente ese día pero en cuanto abrió los ojos sintió como algo no estaba en orden.

La habitación en la que había despertado no era la misma en la que había estado toda esa semana en la mansión de Water 7 y sabia por el movimiento ondulante que sentía al incorporarse y pisar el suelo, que se encontraba en un barco.

-¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Tashigi se acomodó los anteojos y salió corriendo del camarote de donde había despertado esa mañana. Salió hacia la cubierta del barco y al mirar a su alrededor sólo podía distinguir mar en todo lo ancho de su vista. Se volvió ahora desorientada en dirección hacia la cubierta con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le explicara que pasaba.

¿A lo mejor habían partido en la noche por urgencia y ella no se había dado ni cuenta por el medicamento que la hace dormir como un oso?

De seguro había pasado algo como eso y Nami saldría en cualquier momento de un camarote explicándole todo. Pero su amiga nunca apareció y en su lugar se encontró con un peliverde sentado en un extremo de la cubierta, con sus brazos cruzados y dormido.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, al menos no estaba sola. Pero aun así se extrañó el no ver a nadie más de la tripulación del príncipe en el barco, esto era extraño. Pero al ver al peliverde dormido serenamente en la cubierta después de más de una semana que no sabía nada de él, en cierta forma la llenaba de un sentimiento de bienestar en su interior al saber que estaba bien y que ahora podía verlo.

Se acercó a él cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y al arrodillarse frente a su figura dormida se inclinó hacia su rostro para apreciarlo de cerca.

Tenía ganas de tocarlo, de sentir su tacto una vez más y aunque sabía que se estaba volviendo una tonta enamorada, quería acariciarlo tan lenta y cuidadosamente hasta que sintiera todo lo que ella anhelaba por él en esos momentos.

Comenzó a acercar su mano hacia la mejilla morena del espadachín pero fue en ese momento que los ojos abiertos de él la sobresaltaron. El peliverde tomó su mano dejándola a mitad del camino hacia su mejilla mientras su intensa mirada la evaluaba.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Parece que ya te sientes bien como para venir a acecharme mientras duermo.

La peliazul se sonrojó de frustración y vergüenza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Aunque en parte tenía que admitir que era verdad, pero no de la manera en la que él pensaba.

-Yo… yo – quería contestarle y fruncir el ceño para verse enojada por su comentario burlesco pero no podía, la había puesto muy nerviosa y su cercanía no ayudaba en tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar por el tacto que el moreno sostenía sobre su mano. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar con el del espadachín y añoraba sus caricias. Maldición, se había acostumbrado a los ataques de caricias que el espadachín le había hecho durante ese último tiempo.

Zoro al verla en ese estado de debilidad, temblando levemente de rodillas ante su persona, y con sus mejillas exquisitamente sonrosadas, no pudo reprimir más su desea de ella. Había estado toda una semana evitándola y ahora con el mas mínimo toque a su mano sólo pensaba en arrojarla contra la madera de la cubierta y poseerla ahí mismo.

Soltando un gruñido de excitación Zoro la haló hacia él y con ayuda de su otra mano envolvió su cintura posándola velozmente sobre su regazo. Tashigi había dado un grito de exclamación pero este fue acallado por los labios hambrientos del peliverde. Sin esperarse eso, Tashigi sucumbió a la excitante lengua del espadachín sobre la suya. Era todo lo que ella quería y Zoro se lo estaba dando sin refutar, su comportamiento la había tomado por sorpresa pues ahora sus caricias y sus besos eran más exigentes, sentía como el salvaje deseo se desbordaba de los dos y eso la hacía excitarse cada vez más. Ya no le importaba como terminaría esto sólo quería que Zoro no la dejara de besar.

Sus brazos se movían alrededor del cuello del peliverde, tratando desenfrenados de acercarlo más a su boca, mientras sus piernas envolvían la cadera del espadachín, apretándola cada ver que sus caderas chocaban en un placentero vaivén el cual terminaba en la excitación de sus sexos a través de sus ropas. Los labios del Roronoa presionaban los suyos y su lengua jugaba con la de ella en ardientes embestidas.

Sin separarse de ella, el peliverde se incorporó de la cubierta caminando hacia el camarote de donde había salido Tashigi. La peliazul se dejó guiar sin importarle ya si había más de sus nakamas abordo, lo único que podía pensar ahora era en el caliente y excitante cuerpo en el que se encontraba abrazada.

Una vez dentro deposito a la peliazul lentamente sobre la cama. Él sobre ella y sin soltarse en ningún momento se separó tan sólo unos centímetros para tomar aire. La chica lo miró atreves de sus anteojos empañados mientras el peliverde levantaba un de sus manos para quitarle los anteojos y arrojarlos lejos.

-Son los únicos que tengo – la chica frunció el ceño en un infantil mohín.

El peliverde sonrió divertido.

-No lo necesitaras para lo que estoy a punto de hacerte.

El comentario hizo ruborizar a la peliazul hasta el cuello pero sobretodo logro excitarla. Aferró sus brazos aún más hacia el cuello del espadachín acercándolo más a su rostro.

-Zoro estás seguro que podemos…

No pudo terminar volviendo sus ojos hacia un lado apenada.

El peliverde pegó su frente contra la de ella en un anhelante suspiro.

\- Por favor no me hagas esperar hasta la boda Tashigi. – le suplicó. – No puedo controlarme más.

Y tras esas palabras pegó sus desesperados labios a los de ella. Mientras la peliazul sentía como su pecho palpitaba frenéticamente por las palabras del roronoa. Y aunque no lo había dicho, ella tampoco podía esperar más por las anhelantes caricias de su espadachín.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Okey jajaja hasta aqui se los dejo xD en el prox cap viene algo intenso! y pues tambien el final! x33 ademas de subirles tambien el epilogo.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora la historia que muy pronto subire el ultimo capitulo!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews! en serio me alegran mucho! x3 me encanta leer lo que les ha parecido la historia y no me cansare de agradecerles!**_

 _ **¡Espero leerlos prontoo!**_

 _ **Besos ;***_


	12. Capitulo 12: Me rindo

_**Hola, Hola :DD**_

 _ **Bueno he aqui the last chapter! :3**_

 ** _Disfrútenlo_** _ **;)**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Me rindo**

Se habían quitado toda prenda de encima que les impedía el tacto de sus ardientes pieles y al sentirse una vez desnudos, uno pegado junto al otro, sus caricias comenzaron a moverse desesperadas.

El espadachín acariciaba la cremosa piel de las piernas exquisitas de la peliazul. Subió a sus muslos donde los masajeaba en exigentes círculos tocando cada parte de esa blanda piel. Para después subir por su abdomen dejando una espiral de caliente deseo tras su mano.

Tashigi soltó un gemido al sentir como llegaba a uno de sus pechos, capturándolo con su mano. Arqueó su espalda deseosa de sentir con más profundidad su tacto, mientras no dejaba de besarlo y el peliverde pellizcaba su rosado botón ahora erecto.

Zoro separó su boca de la de ella sólo para dirigirla hacia su rosado pezón el cual ansiaba por sumergirlo dentro de su boca. Lamió y mordisqueó en excitantes movimientos su pecho mientras Tashigi gemía de placer al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua de él sobre su sensible piel.

Se separó de su rosado botón sólo para darle el mismo trato al otro sintiendo en su interior una maligna satisfacción al escuchar como la chica gemía y se derretía por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Después de todo este tiempo en donde le había frustrado su deseo cuando se aprovechaba de ella acorralándola en los entrenamientos o en el balcón para tan siquiera sentirla y saborearla un poco, ahora por fin la haría suya y no habría nadie que lo detuviera de hacerle el amor a su prometida.

Ante los excitantes gemido de la peliazul el miembro del espadachín palpitaba deseoso por poseerla, pero no lo haría tan rápido, dejaría que su diversión continuara un poco más.

Después de darle placera a sus ahora sonrosados pechos, se acercó a ella acallando sus gemidos con su demandante boca, mientras la chica le devolvía el salvaje beso aferrándose a su cuello débilmente. Zoro resbaló su mano ahora por su plano abdomen dirigiéndola hacia su intimidad.

- _aah_ … _Z-Zoro_ … – al sentirlo sobre los pliegues sensibles de su intimidad Tashigi se sintió tímidamente avergonzada, pero las caricias sobre su sexo no la dejaban hablar. Su cara estaba sonrojada y moría de vergüenza pero no quería que Zoro se detuviera en ningún momento, sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca.

- _Shh… tranquila pequeña, esto te gustara_. – Zoro la había reconfortado susurrándole al oído al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se introducía en su intimidad haciendo que la peliazul soltara un grito de placer. El peliverde sonrió satisfecho ante su reacción, la tenía donde quería y ahora no dejaría que esos excitantes gemidos dejaran de salir de su boca.

Introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que la peliazul se derritiera placenteramente sobre sus dedos. Estaba exquisitamente estrecha y muy, muy mojada. Ahora sus dedos entraban y salían desenfrenadamente mientras sentía como Tashigi se alzaba para recibirlo más adentro y sus gemidos no dejaban de excitarlo provocando que su miembro se hinchara deseoso.

Tashigi estaba al borde de la locura, Zoro la estaba castigando con esas deliciosas envestidas y aun así sentía que quería más, algo que la llenara, que la llevara al fondo del abismo, y la hiciera estremecerse hasta desfallecer. Pero al sentir como los dedos se salían de su intimidad soltó un quejido a punto de reprender al espadachín por dejarla vacía, lo quería dentro de ella otra vez.

De pronto su placer aumento súbitamente al sentir como algo se acerba a la entrada de su intimidad. Estaba duro y caliente. Y soltando un grito de éxtasis sintió como el miembro del espadachín entraba en ella. Era una sensación nueva y extrañamente deliciosa. Entraba lentamente a ella, con cuidado mientras sentía como el peliverde la acariciaba con sus labios sobre sus mejillas y rostro. Fue una caricia tan delicada y cariñosa que Tashigi estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Sabía que Zoro estaba tratando de distraerla del dolor que estaba sintiendo al sentirlo cada vez más dentro de ella, fue entonces cuando sintió un leve dolor al pasar por la barrera de su himen y el espadachín paro en ese momento. Dejando que la peliazul se relajara y que el dolor y la incomodidad disminuyeran.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro sintió como Tashigi comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él causándole una sonrisa orgullosa. Estaba preparado para él y sin poderlo evitar un momento más, entró y salió de Tashigi en movimientos frenéticos impulsados por todo el deseo acumulado que tenía por ella.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes y exquisitas y hacían que Tashigi perdiera la cabeza. Se aferró con sus uñas a la espalda del espadachín mientras sentía como la penetraba deliciosamente, como entraba en ella cada vez más hasta dejarla sin aliento.

El peliverde le acarició ansiosamente sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra la levantaba de la cintura acercándola más a él e introduciéndose más adentro. Le mordía el cuello y lamia cada parte de su piel acercándose a sus labios para devorarlos también.

Tashigi se sentía desfallecer. Su vientre se calentaba en cada envestida, sentía que explotaría de placer en cualquier momento y su clímax llegó en un grito de placer mientras sentía deliciosamente como se llenaba de él.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y sus respiraciones agitadas, pero Tashigi disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo aun dentro de ella. Era reconfortante y le daba una maligna satisfacción de que le pertenecía. De que ese salvaje espadachín le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Zoro se desplomó exhausto sobre la peliazul sin dejar de acariciarla lentamente mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Se desprendió de ella sólo para abrazarla por la espalda mientras sentía como la peliazul se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra los dos habían caído en un profundo sueño, con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Las cosquillas en su estómago la despertaron y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Zoro a un lado de ella recargando su cabeza en una mano mientras la otra trazaba un camino sobre su abdomen.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo pero al parecer Zoro tenía un buen rato mirándola dormir. Sus ojos se cruzaron y su intensa mirada la atrapó en un insinuante deseo, pero Tashigi se dio cuenta que la miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, y eso basto para que su corazón diera un brinco de felicidad.

Zoro apartó su mirada sólo un segundo dirigiéndola hacia el trabajo que estaba haciendo su mano. Tashigi se dio cuenta como Zoro acariciaba su estómago en una misma dirección. Estaba siguiendo su cicatriz, la que ahora marcaba su piel a lo largo de su estómago y pechos gracias al ataque que había recibido de lleno de aquel estafador. Fue entonces que el rostro del espadachín había cambiado, parecía afligido y ella sabía el por qué.

La peliazul dirigió su mano hacia el rostro del espadachín, acariciándolo, mientras éste se hundía en esa dulce sensación. Esa cicatriz no había sido culpa de él y con esa caricia Tashigi le quería hacer ver eso. Y entonces sonrió, su sonrisa le iluminó todo el rostro pues ahora se daba cuenta que su cicatriz era como la que él tenía. Ahora compartían algo, tenían algo en común y eso la hizo reír. Tashigi se sentía completa, feliz. Le encantaba esa sensación de bienestar y protección que tenía al estar con él. Y no cabía dentro de sí al dedicarle esa cariñosa sonrisa al Roronoa el cual la miraba fascinado.

De pronto Zoro la tomó por la cintura y la envolvió en sus brazos, recargando su frente con la de ella mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios.

-Está bien, perdí. Me rindo. Ya no importa. – Tashigi lo miró interrogante mientras el peliverde arrugaba su frente. – Nunca debí de haberte retado, me vuelves loco mujer. – de pronto las mejillas de la peliazul se sonrojaron al escucharlo.

¿Esto era lo que creía que era? Acaso ella no era la única que…

-Te amo Tashigi y fui un idiota estos últimos días. – la había mirado a los ojos y sus semblante era serio. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la chica comenzó a llorar llevándose sus manos a su boca conmocionada. – Te escuche aquella vez que hablaste con Kuina y después de eso fui un completo cobarde. – Tashigi se sorprendía cada vez más al escucharlo. – No sabía qué hacer, todo ese tiempo no quería verte pues sabía que si lo hacía me arrojaría sobre ti como un lobo hambriento. Me di cuenta entonces que te necesitaba. No, – se rectificó. – desde antes me había dado cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba pero no lo quería aceptar. Hasta que… - el peliverde contrajo su rostro recordando aquel horrible momento. – Hasta que casi te pierdo. – tocó la cicatriz en su abdomen una vez más y Tashigi acarició su mejilla comprendiendo sus sentimientos, definitivamente amaba a este idiota. - Me moría por tocarte pero aun seguías herida y me daba miedo lastimarte. – de pronto el espadachín sonrió. – Y entonces se me ocurrió esto. – su mirada se paseó alrededor señalando el barco y entonces Tashigi comprendió.

-E-Entonces tú…

-Sí – se adelantó con una guasona sonrisa. – Yo te rapté. Lo planee muy bien y nadie se dio cuenta. Oh bueno, a excepción de la bruja de Nami, quien me dio un mapa hacia Loguetown y una brújula. – el chico rodó los ojos molesto y Tashigi soltó una melodiosa risa.

Esto era demasiado para ella. La dicha la invadía y no podía dejar de sonreír hacia el peliverde. Acarició su mejilla con ternura haciendo que relajara su semblante y la volteara a ver.

-Eres un idiota Zoro. - Y le dio un delicado beso. – Yo también te amo.

El peliverde sonrió orgulloso.

-Lo sé.

La peliazul rodó los ojos.

-¿Por cierto sabes si vamos por la ruta correcta?

Zoro soltó una carcajada y la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Te acabo de decir que te amo ¿y eso es lo único que te importa?

La chica rio mientras sentía como Zoro la abrazaba y la ponía debajo de él mientras comenzaba a acariciarla haciendo que un excitante fuego creciera en su vientre otra vez.

-¿Que importa si nos perdemos dos o tres días? – habló el peliverde dejando una estela de besos sobre su cuello. – Nadie lo notara.

Fue entonces que Tashigi cayó en cuenta.

 _¿Nadie lo notaria?_ Pensó con ironía.

Si Nami y los demás llegaban antes, su padre se daría cuenta de eso y preguntaría por ellos, claro estaba. Y con Zoro reteniéndola secuestrada en el barco por otra semana más, mientras hacían el amor día y noche… ¡Por supuesto que se notaría!

Tal vez ahora no, pero si dentro de un mes. ¡Tal vez en la boda!

Y ante la preocupante premonición de sus pensamientos Tashigi se dirigió a él seriamente. Y éste al ver la cara angustiada de su terca prometida intuyó lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda.

El chico sonrió ladino sobre su piel.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra el oírte decir eso.

 **Fin**

 _ **Primero que nada mis agradecimientos:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final y sobretodo por sus reviews, ¿que habría sido de mi sin ellos?**_

 _ **Me ha encantado escribir esta historia y leer todo lo que opinaban sobre ella. Así que esta historia es para ustedes, para que la disfruten, y se entretengan al leerla.**_

 _ **Una vez mas muchas gracias por todo amigos x33**_

 _ **Y me ha encantado leerlos. Espero leerlos pronto en alguna otra travesía.**_

 _ **Los quiere:**_

 _ **Miss Grimm.**_

 _ **PD: pasen al epilogo, es un especial luffy &nami :3 **_


	13. Epilogo: especial LuNa

_**Me ha salido algo largo xD**_

 _ **¡Disfrútenlo!**_

 **Epilogo**

 _La lluvia se llevaba las lágrimas arrancadas desde su aprisionada alma. Sus quejidos y lamentos eran opacados por el tronar de las nubes. Y parecía que la tormenta aumentaba cada vez que ella soltaba un desgarrador lamento._

 _La tormenta la acompañaba en su sufrimiento y este mismo no la dejaba respirar._

 _Ya no sentía el dolor de su brazo izquierdo. La marca que momentos antes llevaba ahora no se podía distinguir de entre toda esa sangre que chorreaba por su piel. Entre hipidos y lamentos se abrazó a sí misma, pegando su cabeza a sus rodillas, hundiéndose cada vez más en ese ovillo que hacia su cuerpo._

 _Estaba hecha un ovillo en un maloliente callejón de la ciudad. Habia salido huyendo aterrorizada de las garras de ese monstruo que la habia torturado por años, que la habia amenazado y convertido en su esclava por tanto tiempo. Y que sólo podría obedecerle sin rechistar pues en sus sangrientas garras tenía a su única familia. A la única familia que le quedaba, pero que ahora ya no tenía._

 _Soltó otro desgarrador lamento._

 _Que importaba si ahora moría por una hipotermia, o por una infección en el brazo herido. Ya no le importaba nada. Ya no le quedaba nada que proteger en su patética vida._

 _De pronto sintió como el agua helada de la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre su cuerpo._

 _Alzando su cabeza tan sólo un poco y entre sus ojos nublados por el llanto, pudo distinguir un rostro familiar._

 _-Nami…_

 _La pequeña voz del niño frente a ella la hizo quebrarse totalmente. Ya no podía hacerse la fuerte ante él, aunque tenían la misma edad, aunque apenas eran unos niños, ella siempre habia sido la más madura. Y de entre todas las personas, no quería que él la viera así. Pero eso ya no le importaba._

 _Al ver como el niño extendía sus brazos hacia ella se dejó llevar por ese gesto y se aferró a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Se desmoronó en sus brazos y su llanto se intensificó. Dejó salir todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro al sentirse segura entre los brazos de él._

 _Sabía que no estaba sola, que aun los tenía a ellos. Pero por el momento quería desahogar su dolor, necesitaba de la fuerza de él y después volvería a ser la niña de siempre. La mandona, madura y estricta de siempre._

 _Pero por el momento sólo necesitaba el calor de él._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Nami se despertó agitada.

Sentía como su pecho se contraía al recordar el sueño que habia tenido. Y sintió como dos traicioneras lágrimas se desparramaban sobre su mejilla. Se las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y se incorporó del escritorio.

Demonios. Se habia quedado dormida en mitad de su trabajo, las hojas sobre las que habia descansado su cabeza ahora estaban mojadas por sus lágrimas y se reprendió por eso.

¿Por qué era que en estos momentos soñaba con ese terrible día?

¿Qué estaba pasando en su cabeza?

Tal vez era el estrés acumulado que la estaba volviendo loca.

Con todo el trabajo que tenía con las nuevas embarcaciones que habían llegado de las ciudades aliadas y además de tener que organizar una boda, iban a hacer que perdiera la cabeza.

Suspiró cansada al recordar la boda.

Joder. El teatrito con Luffy y el abuelo Garp se le habia salido de las manos desde hace tiempo.

Desde que Zoro y Tashigi habían contraído matrimonio hace cinco meses, lord Garp no veía la hora para que Luffy y Nami también lo hicieran alegando que ya no le quedaba tiempo y que a lo mejor no llegaba para fin de año.

Se revolvió el cabello exasperada.

Creía que lo que habia acordado con Luffy no duraría tanto tiempo y ahora ya casi haría medio año de que se le conocía como la prometida del príncipe. Y como tal, cuando se les veía juntos Nami tenía que fingir una relación con el idiota de su capitán. Si Luffy tenía alguna cita de gala en sociedad, siendo el príncipe, Nami tenía que acompañarlo. Si era algo de negocios, Nami tenía que acompañarlo, bueno a eso era obvio puesto que era la persona que mayormente manejaba la logística de las importaciones y exportaciones de Loguetown. Y en todas las ocasiones tenían que actuar como lo que eran: novios, prometidos, futuros. Pues pronto se irían a casar. Y Luffy la tomaba de la mano, de la cintura o hasta llegaba a besarla frente a algunas personas sin pena alguna cosa que la exasperaba a ella y la ponía nerviosa. Y sin poderlo evitar su corazón bombeaba frenético ante su tacto.

Le estaba dejando a Luffy muchas libertades pero aunque le dijera, éste nunca le hacía caso. Así que se cansó de decirle y sólo siguió la corriente, dejó que el juego continuará. Pero éste se habia salido de control. Y ahora lord Garp quería casarlos.

Y todo empeoró desde la semana pasada que lord Garp habia mandado a llamarla y lo que le habia dicho dejo a Nami sin palabras:

 _Nami se encontraba ocupada viendo unos papeles en su carpeta mientras caminaba por el palacio real buscando a su idiota príncipe._

 _Tenía que firmarle algo con urgencia y no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Lo habia citado para que fuera a las oficinas reales a que firmara esos papeles y estaba segura que el morocho ni siquiera se acordaría de eso._

 _Fue entonces que se decidió ir a buscarlo al palacio, y ahora lo encontraba saliendo de una de las habitaciones._

 _Nami corrió hacia él extendiéndole la carpeta._

 _-¡Luffy! Por Dios ¿dónde te habías metido? Te dije que tenías que firmar unos papales importantes, sin esto el trato que tenemos con…_

 _-¡Hola Nami!_

 _El chico la interrumpió sonriente al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura, y sin previo aviso estampó la boca de la chica contra la suya._

 _Sorprendida Nami le devolvió el beso perdida en la agradable sensación de tener los tersos y calientes labios de su príncipe sobre ella. Cerró los ojos saboreando su sabor y acarició su cabello embriagada por el profundo beso del capitán._

 _Se separó de él aun aturdida y vio como el chico la miraba aun sosteniendo su ya familiar sonrisa._

 _-Yo también te buscaba, el abuelo quiere hablar contigo._

 _El pelinegro se volvió hacia la puerta entre abierta que se encontraba detrás de ellos y Nami se percató entonces del significado de ese repentino beso. Aunque lord Garp no los podía ver desde esa abertura bien podía escucharlos._

 _-¿Sabes para qué? – le susurró Nami acercándose a su rostro para que su pregunta la escuchara únicamente él._

 _El chico se encogió de hombros divertido al ver como Nami de pronto se ponía nerviosa. Envolvió sus brazos una vez más en su cintura y acercándola a él le dio un ligero beso en los labios._

 _-No te preocupes. Si se trata de ti, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien._

 _Ante sus palabras y su interminable sonrisa, Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente._

 _Frunciendo el ceño por la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo, se apartó de él y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación._

 _-Cuando termine quiero que esos papeles estén firmados en mi oficina, Luffy._

 _-¡Sí señora!_

 _El chico se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo entre risas._

 _Al entrar Nami se encontró con la sonriente cara arrugada de lord Garp, y sin evitarlo le devolvió la misma sonrisa._

 _-¿Cómo se siente ahora lord Garp?_

 _La pelinaranja se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama donde el anciano se encontraba sentado recargando su espalda en la cabecera._

 _-Oh por favor Nami, te he dicho desde hace años que me digas abuelo. Y ahora que Luffy y tú están comprometidos me haría muy feliz el oírte decirlo._

 _La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza._

 _Pero el anciano tenía razón. Nami conocía a lord Garp, a Luffy y a Zoro desde que tenía diez años. Cuando habia entrado a trabajar al palacio real bajo la tutela de aquel hombre._

 _Ese hombre habia tenido el puesto que ahora Nami ejercía en el palacio. Habia llevado toda la logística de los puertos de Loguetown y habia convertido a Nami en su aprendiz con tan sólo diez años de edad al ver como la chica tenía mucho potencial en los números y en la navegación._

 _Y desde que habia conocido a la familia real, lord Garp habia sentido un gran afecto por ella y siempre le decía que lo llamara abuelo, pues con tan sólo haber tenido hijos y nietos hombres siempre quiso una niña en la familia. Y Nami habia llegado a encariñarse con ese anciano. Y desde entonces se habia convertido en la amiga de juegos y a venturas de Luffy, y de Zoro también pues éste nunca se separaba de él._

 _Lord Garp tosió por unos momentos y Nami preocupada le tendió un vaso de agua que estaba en una mesa de la habitación._

 _El anciano se la bebió y su tos se calmó._

 _-Gracias querida, pero no te llame para que me cuidaras. – Nami sonrió. – Quería hablarte sobre Luffy._

 _-¿Luffy? – preguntó extrañada._

 _-Sí, y sobre ti._

 _-¿S-Sobre qué?_

 _Nami lo miró nerviosa. A lo mejor lord Garp se habia dado cuenta del engaño y ahora la reprendería por eso, o peor, podría despedirla de su puesto._

 _Con estas inquietantes ideas en la cabeza Nami dio un brinquito en su asiento al escuchar hablar al anciano otra vez con una ancha sonrisa sobre su rostro._

 _-¡Sobre la boda por supuesto! – rio._

 _La chica soltó un leve suspiro de alivio. Pero sólo para que la preocupación le viniera encima. ¿Acaso lord Garp estaba hablando de boda? Demonios, este engaño no tenía que llegar a tanto, solamente a ser prometidos hasta que el anciano estuviera satisfecho de ver a Luffy y a ella juntos. Pero ahora quería más._

 _-¿C-Como dice? – Nami rio nerviosa haciendo un ademan juguetón con la mano. – Aun es muy pronto para eso, abuelo. –trató de convencerlo._

 _El anciano rio al escuchar su sobrenombre y seguido de una leve tos, prosiguió._

 _-Que va, querida. Luffy y tú no deberían de perder el tiempo. Creí que con la boda de Zoro les animaría a empezar con la suya. Pero veo que si yo no me meto nunca se realizará._

 _Soltó una carcajada y Nami le siguió la risa un tanto nerviosa._

 _-Además – de pronto el anciano se habia puesto serio, raro de ver en los Monkey D. – no me queda mucho tiempo Nami – sus oscuros y cansados ojos se posaron en los achocolatados de ella y ante eso Nami se sentía derrotada. – no le he dicho esto a Luffy, pero confió plenamente en ti Nami. Mis doctores no me dan más tiempo, con mi estado actual dicen que con trabajo llegare a fin año._

 _De pronto a Nami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

 _No podía seguir con este juego, quería demasiado al anciano como para seguir engañándolo. Debía de decirle la verdad, no podía dejar que el anciano se fuera con una mala impresión de ellos. Pero aun así no halló la forma de decírselo. Lord Garp era el más emocionado por la unión que tendría con Luffy que no tuvo el corazón de romperle esa ilusión._

 _-Así que Nami, por favor. – el anciano tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la miró casi implorándole. – Hagan feliz a este viejo que quiere verlos juntos antes de su muerte._

 _De pronto la mirada de Nami se ensombreció ocultándola detrás de su largo cabello naranja._

 _No podía. No podía decirle la verdad. Pero sobre todo eso, ella no era la indicada. Un pensamiento le habia rondado desde hace tiempo que habia empezado esta farsa con Luffy ante lord Garp y todo el reino. Ella no podría ser la indicada para casarse con un príncipe y lo tenía bien claro, no era nadie, y Luffy aunque idiota, era una persona de noble corazón y de noble cuna. Él era todo lo que el reino necesitaba y ella sentía que no era lo suficiente para llenar ese papel. No era la indicada para casarse con su nieto._

 _-P-Pero lord Garp…_

 _-Abuelo. – la interrumpió el anciano._

 _-Abuelo, - Nami seguía con su mirada perdida en el suelo. – no soy la mejor opción para casarme con su nieto. –Nami respiró hondo y de pronto se escuchaba soltando todo lo que la habia afligido en ese momento: - No soy de la realeza, ni si quiera vengo de una importante familia. La única familia que tuve murió hace muchos años y he sido huérfana desde entonces. Siempre estaré agradecida porque ustedes me acogieron y me dieron una nueva oportunidad – Nami apretó el agarre de sus manos mirando al mayor a los ojos. – han sido más que una familia para mí y nunca sabré como agradecérselos, pero no soy lo suficiente. No creo ser lo suficientemente buena para casarme con su nieto._

 _La chica se volvió una vez más hacia el mayor y la sonrisa fraternal que le dirigió le rompió el corazón. Las lágrimas se agolparon en el rostro de la chica pero no las dejó resbalar._

 _-Mi querida niña. – el anciano habia separado una de sus manos para acariciarle delicadamente el rostro a la pelinaranja. – Me hace muy feliz saber que nos ves como tu familia, pues eso es lo que somos Nami. – la chica lo miraba asombrada. – ¿Pero que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi estúpido nieto? – el anciano soltó una carcajada. – Creo que él te necesita más a ti de lo que tú lo necesitas a él. – le sonrió tiernamente y Nami se contagió de su sonrisa. – No quiero que digas que no eres la mejor opción o que no eres suficiente. ¡Eres el vivo ejemplo de la prosperidad de Loguetown! Te has superado a ti misma todos estos años a pesar de haber perdido a tu familia y de haber sido víctima de dificultades – el anciano le apretó la mano al recordar todo lo que habia pasado Nami bajo la tutela de aquel hombre. – Y estoy orgulloso de ti mi querida niña- entonces las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de la pelinaranja. – Tan orgulloso como lo podría estar un padre de su hijo._

 _Nami se soltó llorando llena de felicidad. Abrazó al anciano y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sus lágrimas salían una tras otra. Jamás habia experimentado ese sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad que una figura paterna te podía dar. Y ahora lo sentía. Y jamás podría agradecerle todo lo que los Monkey D habían hecho por ella._

 _Limpiándose las lágrimas, el anciano siguió hablando._

 _-Y demás está decir que mi estúpido nieto se llevará un gran tesoro al casarse contigo. – los dos rieron y el anciano volvió a tomar su mano. – Sólo quiero que sean felices Nami. – apretó su mano y luego le dedico una paternal sonrisa. – Y este anciano quiere ver esa felicidad antes de morir._

 _Después de eso le siguieron más risas y conversaciones divertidas por parte del anciano. Y antes de que Nami partiera de esa visita, la voz del mayor la detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta._

 _-Nami. – la aludida se volvió. – Te confió a mi nieto. – y el regente de ese país le dedicó una de sus más sinceras y serias sonrisas._

 _Y entonces Nami no pudo con el remordimiento de su cabeza al pensar que el anciano nunca sabría por la farsa que le estaban haciendo pasar ella y Luffy. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta? y sus impulsos hicieron que le preguntará._

 _-Lord… abuelo. – se rectificó la pelinaranja poniendo un semblante serio. - ¿Por qué no me preguntó sobre la relación que llevo con Luffy? ¿Por qué no me pregunta si realmente amo a su nieto?_

 _Y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro el rey de Loguetown le respondió con otra pregunta:_

 _-¿realmente puedo cuestionar algo que veo con mis propios ojos?_

Después de esas palabras Nami habia salido rápidamente de la habitación con un rostro sumamente rojo y dejando atrás una sonora risa proveniente del rey.

Y ahora sentada en su oficina Nami se daba cuenta que nunca pudieron haber engañado a lord Garp.

Se incorporó del escritorio estirando sus adormilados músculos mientras se masajeaba un lado de su cuello que estaba entumido por haberse quedado dormida en una incómoda posición.

Ahora la boda habia quedado para dentro de un mes. Y los preparativos estaban en marcha. Pronto seria invierno y en Loguetown se celebraba el festival de _Noche Blanca_ donde todos los ciudadanos de Loguetown y las familias nobles participaban una vez más en un hermoso festival de navidad. Por supuesto las ciudades aliadas también eran invitadas y lord Garp quería aprovechar este festival para el casamiento de su nieto.

Y después de dar esa noticia, todo el reino explotó en regocijo. Aunque todavía faltaba un mes para el invierno, los ciudadanos ya habían comenzado a adornar las calles y los paisajes con más detalles al ser ese día el elegido para la boda del querido príncipe. Las calles se llenarían de una blancura extrema pues aunque en el reino no nevara, los adornos le daban a la capital un aspecto de como si lo estuviera. De ahí el nombre de _Noche Blanca_.

Las ciudades aliadas también habían comenzado a traer en sus barcos exportadores, regalos para el futuro enlace del príncipe y su novia. Todo Easth Blue estaba de fiesta por el compromiso y pronto la noticia se habia corrido también al reino del _Nuevo Mundo_ donde el rey ace, primo de Luffy, también les habia hecho llegar varios presentes provenientes de su país y sobretodo la respuesta de que por nada del mundo faltaría a la boda de su _hermano_.

Tras toda esta presión Nami se habia sentido fatigada esos últimos días. El estrés se acumulaba sobre su espalda y cuando llegaba a ver a Luffy éste se limitaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver todo el alboroto que se estaba haciendo alrededor de varios reinos sólo por él. Esto irritaba a la pelinaranja.

¿Por qué era ella la única nerviosa y estresada por este compromiso?

Suspiró rendida.

Y ahora soñaba con su pasado.

Eso la habia dejado un poco desconcertada. No habia soñado con ese hombre y lo que habia pasado ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Nami se acercó a la ventana y de ésta vio como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían deliberadamente una tras otra. Su caída era lenta, parecía que era el inicio de una lluvia que se avecinaba. A lo lejos se podía ver el cielo más oscuro y encapotado de nubes.

Suspiró.

Ese clima le traía a la cabeza esos fatídicos recuerdos.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras veía las gotas caer acordándose de la madre y hermana que alguna vez tuvo y que ese bastardo le arrebató.

Desde niña Nami siempre habia sido muy buena con los números pues su madre le habia enseñado todo lo que sabía. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el clima y el mar, y podría decirse que su padre era el causante de eso puesto que habia sido un gran cartógrafo y le habia enseñado todo lo que sabía de navegación hasta su fatídica muerte.

Cuando su padre murió Nami tenía nueve años y tan sólo un año después su madre se habia vuelto a casar con un galante y adinerado hombre. Arlong era su nombre y aunque en un principio habia tratado bien a su familia, después todo fue empeorando.

Arlong habia sacado su verdadero ser, y descubrieron que era un monstruo despreciable. Trabaja en el palacio real y estaba al mando de todo barco que entraba y salía de Loguetown y sin que el rey lo supiera estaba a cargo de una organización ilícita en donde traficaban con personas. Arlong habia descubierto los dotes que Nami poseía y encantado con su inteligencia la manipuló a su antojo para aprovecharse de eso.

Un día la habia llevado al palacio a que conociera su oficio, y fue en donde Nami habia conocido por primera vez a la familia real.

El rey le habia simpatizado de inmediato pero habia odiado a su nieto. Luffy le habia caído mal desde que se presentó. Para Nami era tan sólo un niño idiota, nada maduro y quien siempre la arrastraba a jugar con él y Zoro a todas partes. Y aunque no lo admitiera, en su interior a ella le habia gustado pasar todo ese tiempo jugando con ellos.

Pero cuando no estaba jugando con ellos, Nami estaba trabajando para Arlong. Fue en uno de esos días cuando descubrió el trabajo ilícito que hacia ese hombre. Nami quería acusarlo pero fue entonces cuando ese monstruo la amenazó. Si decía algo sobre lo que hacía, su hermana o madre podrían morir. Fue entonces cuando Nami se convirtió en su esclava, y para estar seguro de que la obedecería, Arlong le dejó la marca de su organización en su hombro izquierdo. Y sin poderlo evitar Nami lloró triste y avergonzada pues ahora tenía que obedecer a ese horrible hombre para poder proteger a su familia.

Y así pasaron cuatro años. Con catorce años de edad Nami ya manejaba completamente las exportaciones e importaciones de Loguetown mientras Arlong se encargaba del tráfico de personas en las sombras y Nami lo encubría completamente. Su madre habia muerto hace dos años de una enfermedad y Arlong pasó a ser el tutor de ella y de su hermana.

Pero entonces fue cuando eso sucedió.

 _Nami estaba cansada de todo esto. Desde sus diez años no habia llevado una vida normal. Únicamente podía sentirse de su edad cuando jugaba con Luffy y Zoro, pero cuando no hacia eso, se la llevaba trabajo todo el día en lo que supuestamente Arlong tendría que hacer. Pero en vez de eso, ese monstruo se ocupaba de otros asuntos. Nami estaba harta de encubrir sus crímenes pero no podía hacer nada pues la vida de su hermana estaba en peligro._

 _Era tanto el estrés que habia acumulado esos últimos días que una fuerte fiebre la habia asaltado a mitad de su trabajo. Sentada en la oficina dentro del palacio se encontraba viendo unos papeles cuando de pronto la vista se le habia hecho borrosa y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Se incorporó para tomar aire y fue entonces cuando cayó inconsciente al suelo._

 _Al mismo tiempo un ruidoso niño habia entrado a la oficina y al verla como se desplomaba sobre el suelo, corrió hacia ella rápidamente._

 _-¡Nami!_

 _La tomó entre sus brazos antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso alfombrado y acercó la frente contra la suya._

 _-Luffy no… - la chica trató de hablar pero se sentía realmente cansada. Últimamente no habia podido dormir desde que Arlong la amenazaba cada vez más seguido diciendo que degollaría a su hermana si no realizaba bien su trabajo._

 _-¡Nami estas ardiendo! ¡Debes descansar!_

 _-Luffy no… necesito trabajar- la chica intentó incorporarse pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo cayó una vez más sobre el del moreno. Ante su impotencia Nami comenzó a llorar. Si no se ponía a trabajar, Arlong podría matar a su hermana._

 _Ante esta reacción Luffy estaba horriblemente preocupado por la pelinaranja. La tomó entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia su habitación._

 _Una vez recostada sobre su cama, Luffy habia llamado a una mucama para que mandara a llamar al doctor._

 _Se acercó a Nami y volvió a tocar su frente. Estaba ardiendo en calentura. Y aun así se dio cuenta que la chica no paraba de llorar mientras murmuraba algo._

 _-Nami…_

 _De pronto la pelinaranja lo tomó por el brazo y viéndolo con unos ojos empañados en lágrimas le rogó:_

 _-Luffy déjame ir… - sollozaba. – Mi hermana… Arlong la va a matar… - la chica parecía divagar, pero al escuchar esas palabras de pronto el pelinegro se puso serio._

 _Se acercó a ella, arrodillándose frente a la cama y con la pequeña mano de la pelinaranja aun entre las suyas._

 _-Nami, ¿Qué es lo que te hace Arlong?_

 _La chica soltó otro sollozo._

 _-mi hermana Luffy… la va a matar._

 _Y tras esas palabras la chica cayó inconsciente._

 _El doctor llegó poco rato después y tras aplicarle el tratamiento, y asegurarse de que Nami estaría bien, Luffy salió de la habitación con un rostro ensombrecido debajo de su tan querido sombrero de paja._

 _Luffy habia ido a encarar a Arlong por maltratar a Nami pues habia llegado a la conjetura de que ese hombre no era bueno. Arlong se encontraba en las oficinas del palacio haciendo algún trato ilícito y al verse descubierto por el mocoso, sabía que Nami habia tenido que ver en eso. Y fue entonces cuando mató a su hermana._

 _Tras eso el mundo de Nami se desgarró. Su hermana habia muerto, y aunque Arlong ahora vencido por Luffy, por Zoro y por la armada real que llegó después de su confronta, Nami aún no podía salir de su estupor al ver a su hermana muerta en mitad de la escena en donde habia pasado todo. Nami se habia recuperado de su fiebre y al despertarse habia corrido lo más rápido que podía hacia las oficinas reales pues tenía un mal presentimiento al no haber visto a Luffy cuando despertó. Pero habia llegado tarde. Ahora sólo podía ver el cuerpo de su hermana sin vida en el suelo._

 _Soltó un grito de dolor al verla y fue entonces cuando la tormenta afuera se habia desatado. Miró a Arlong inconsciente también en el suelo después de al parecer una ardua batalla, y se acercó a él descargando toda su furia contenida por esos largos años y por todo lo que habia hecho._

 _Lo golpeo con sus puños ya sin fuerza sobre el pecho. Maldiciendo su vida y su persona. Todo lo que le habia arrebatado y entonces lo escuchó. Escuchó esa risilla endemoniada salir de su boca. Se estaba burlando de ella, pues aunque sólo habían descubierto su trabajo ilícito, él aún seguía con vida y su hermana no. En un impulso de furia Nami tomó uno de los cuchillos que cargaba Arlong con él y mayor fue la sorpresa de los presentes alrededor al ver cómo era ella la que se lo clavaba en su propio brazo izquierdo en vez de enterrarlo en Arlong. Gritos de furia, frustración y dolor salieron de la chica al tiempo que se clavaba el cuchillo en su brazo una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando sintió como era detenida por un fuerte agarre._

 _Luffy la miraba intensamente con su semblante preocupado y entonces Nami se congeló._

 _Soltó el cuchillo y al no sentir el agarre de Luffy, salió corriendo de aquel lugar._

 _El agua la empapó hasta los huesos y la sangre escurría de su brazo, pero ya nada le importaba, ya no habia nada que la importara pues no tenía a nadie a quien proteger. Ya no tenía familia, ya no le quedaba nadie, ahora se encontraba sola._

 _Habia llegado a un callejón oscuro y maloliente sentándose en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y se hundía cada vez más en su desgracia._

Nami volvió a la realidad de sus recuerdos.

Después de haber estado en ese callejón por un rato, Luffy la habia encontrado y se habia aferrado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y es que sin darse cuenta así habia sido.

Después de eso los Monkey D la ayudaron a tomar su vida de nuevo. Lord Garp se habia convertido en su tutor y la habia invitado a vivir al palacio, hasta que Nami fue lo suficiente mayor como para vivir sola en su propia casa y no necesitar de nadie que la cuidase. Y habia seguido trabajando desde entonces en el palacio, llevando una vida más honrada y tratando de mitigar sus errores.

Y en todo ese tiempo Luffy siempre estuvo con ella.

Desde que se conocieron a los diez años, cuando la arrastraba a jugar por todos los rincones del palacio junto a él y Zoro. Cuando estuvo ahí en las alegrías de sus cumpleaños, en su pena cuando su madre murió, en su desgracia cuando su hermana le siguió los pasos. Luffy la habia vengado, se habia deshecho de Arlong, junto con Zoro y lord Garp que habían acudido a su llamada de ayuda. Y después de eso cuando las pesadillas la asaltaban en las noches recordando las muertes de sus seres queridos y los maltratos de Arlong, Luffy se quedaba toda la noche con ella tomados de la mano hasta que ella pudiera dormir.

Nami no se habia percatado de cuanto Luffy la habia ayudado hasta ahora. Y en estos momentos se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Luffy desde ese día que habia aparecido en ese horrible callejón y se habia aferrado a él como se aferraría a su último aliento. Desde entonces habían estado cada vez más juntos y se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de él, a que él la necesitará para casi todo. Y sentía una maligna satisfacción por eso, pues eso significaba que ella era importante para él, y que la necesitaba en su vida.

Nami se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos.

Espera un momento, ¿ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Luffy?

Demonios.

A lo mejor era que siempre lo habia sabido, sólo que no lo podía aceptar. Y ahora ese sueño que habia tenido se lo recordaba. Le recordaba la ocasión en la que se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Nami…

Con un demonio, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

¿Por esto lord Garp le habia dicho eso días antes?

-¡Nami!

¿Lo que se ve no se cuestiona? Estaba jodida, ahora lo entendía.

-¡NAMI!

La pelinaranja dio un salto hacia atrás del susto y se volvió para encarar a un divertido morocho sentado sobre su escritorio.

-Demonios Luffy ¿por qué no avisas cuando entras? Me has dado un gran susto.

El chico se rio ante sus palabras.

-Lo hice pero estabas muy concentrada mirando la ventana.

La chica desvió la mirada de la de él y pasó una mano por su cabello. No quería recordar lo que esa tormenta le habia traído a la cabeza, sobre la muerte de su hermana y el ahora sentimiento de amor que tenía hacia el príncipe.

-¿Nami que pasa?

El chico vio el comportamiento raro de la pelinaranja y se acercó a ella tomándola por el brazo.

Ante ese tacto Nami se estremeció.

-Nada, no pasó nada. Solo un mal sueño. – dijo suspirando cansada llevándose una mano a su cuello masajeándolo levemente.

De pronto el semblante del chico se volvió serio. Nami lo miró advirtiendo su comportamiento. El ver un semblante serio de los Monkey D siempre era algo de temer o de preocuparse.

-En serio Luffy no fue nada. – lo tranquilizó rápidamente pero era inútil.

De pronto el pelinegro la tomó por la cintura y la envolvió en sus cálidos brazos.

Nami soltó un suspiro al sentirlo tan cerca.

-¿Volviste a tener una pesadilla? – le habia preguntado el moreno a lo que la chica cerraba los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de él hacia su cabeza.

-Solo una. – habló hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno. Luffy la apretó con más fuerza contra él.

-Quédate a dormir. – de pronto la petición del chico la tomó por sorpresa. – Quédate a dormir esta noche, ya es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa. Además la tormenta es muy fuerte.

La chica suspiró sobre su hombro y le tomó la palabra.

-Está bien, lo hare.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Pero al ver como el chico la dirigía hacia su habitación, de pronto el quedarse a dormir ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

Al entrar Luffy cerró la puerta tras él para después dirigirse a su cama, se sentó y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos. Mientras tanto Nami lo miraba aun quieta en la entrada.

-¿Qué? – se cuestionó el príncipe al ver como Nami no se movía.

-Luffy ¿por qué estamos en tu habitación?

Entonces el chico la miró interrogante, como si no creyera las palabras que escuchaba salir de su boca.

-Tuviste un mal sueño Nami. – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Y entonces la pelinaranja cayó en la cuenta. – Siempre que tenías pesadillas dormías conmigo.

Nami suspiró. Ya se lo temía.

Bueno eso era cierto, aunque eso habia sido cuando eran más jóvenes, unos niños todavía. ¿Pero que más daba? estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a alegar sobre eso. Además ahora estaban oficialmente comprometidos, no sería nada raro si alguien los veía dormir juntos. ¿Verdad?

La chica se adentró al cuarto que conocía desde niña y quitándose sus zapatos de tacón se dirigió hacia una puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno, entonces me daré un bañe antes de dormir. – afirmó abriendo la puerta. – Y tomare ropa prestada tuya Luffy ¿está bien?

La chica se volvió hacia el moreno al no recibir respuesta, y al ver como éste ya se encontraba dormido y roncando sobre el colchón de la cama, una gotita de sudor resbaló de su sien.

-¿Es un niño o qué?

Se dijo antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Después de la ducha, Nami salió del baño con su largo cabello naranja todavía húmedo, y una larga camisa negra hasta los muslos cubría su cuerpo.

Se acercó a la enorme cama en donde yacía el chico y al ver como éste le habia dejado un espacio, Nami se acostó de un lado dando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir como sus agarrotados músculos se estiraban sobre la comodidad suave del colchón.

Afuera la lluvia rugía furiosa y chocaba estrepitosa contra los ventanales de la habitación. La pelinaranja se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda al moreno y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a dormir.

Se sentía cansada. Ese día habia sido un largo día de fatiga mental desde que habia soñado el acontecimiento de la muerte de su hermana. Para después pensar en lord Garp y su optimista conversación sobre la relación que tenían ella y Luffy. Para luego pensar en la boda y en todas las cosas que faltaban por hacer. Y por último pensar en todo el compromiso en el que se habia metido por ese idiota que se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella.

Nami se volvió hacia el cuerpo dormido del moreno. Por su culpa estaba ahora en esa posición y con todo ese estrés. Pero aun así, Nami soltó una tierna sonrisa acercándose a él, no le molestaba nada de eso.

De espaldas a ella Nami, observó la espalda del moreno. ¿Desde cuándo era tan ancha? Ahora que se daba cuenta, Luffy siempre habia sido fuerte. Siempre habia defendido a sus amigos en cada altercado en que los metía en esos años donde lo acompañaron en su aventura. Desde entonces Nami sabía que Luffy sería un gran gobernante, un rey que protegería lo que le importaba.

Sonrió sintiendo una agradable sensación de orgullo y cariño. Y con esa sensación, y la lluvia cayendo afuera deliberadamente, se quedó dormida.

Pero su sueño duro poco.

Nami se habia despertado un poco agitada al oír como las nubes rugían furiosas desde afuera.

Y entonces se percató de cierta presencia alrededor de su cuerpo.

Habia sentido su pecho más cálido de cómo se habia quedado dormida. Algo le estaba proporcionando calor. Y al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pudo ver como Luffy la tenía aferrada de la cintura por uno de sus fuertes brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo dándole protección y calor.

Nami se sonrojó.

¿En qué momento Luffy la habia abrazado?

Tal vez la sintió temblar en mitad de la noche puesto que se habia quedado dormida sin cubrirse con el cobertor. Pero eso ya no le importaba pues Luffy era el único cobertor en el que podía pensar ahora.

Su cuerpo estaba sumamente consiente del de él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y al volverse tan sólo un poco hacia arriba, sus narices chocaban y sus labios casi se podían rozar. Los senos de la pelinaranja se encontraban apretujados contra el duro pecho del moreno y la camiseta negra que se habia puesto Nami se habia alzado hasta más arriba de su cintura dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas y su ropa interior de encaje.

De pronto a Nami se le hizo difícil el respirar. Luffy seguía dormido, pero su cercanía la hacía hiperventilar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y un inevitable fuego en su vientre comenzó a crecer.

Entonces el cielo volvió a retumbar y Nami se estremeció. Y fue cuando Luffy aun dormido, la aferraba con más fuerza con su brazo acercándola a él en un moviente de inercia al haberla sentido temblar.

Ante ese gentil gesto el corazón de Nami explotó, y en un impulso de necesidad la pelinaranja se volvió hacia el rostro sereno del pelinegro mientras posaba delicadamente sus labios sobre los de él en un ligero y superficial beso. Pero con eso Nami le quería demostrar cuanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Con ese ligero toque quería transmitirle todo lo que su interior ardía en deseos por él.

Y todo lo que su corazón anhelaba solamente de él.

- _Te amo_.

Habia soltado en un inaudible susurro contra los labios del chico pero entonces la fuerte presión que sintió sobre su boca la dejo conmocionada.

A quien creía dormido ahora la estaba besando sin compasión. Nami no pudo ni siquiera razonar lo que estaba sucediendo pues la boca del chico le exigía apremiante y Nami trataba de responderle su pasión. Luffy se habia colocado encima de ella y aun rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos la atraía hacia él tratando de fundirla con su cuerpo. Nami se sentía desfallecer. La lengua de Luffy habia invadido su húmeda cavidad y ahora exploraba cada espacio de su boca derritiéndose cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban entre sí.

Luffy la estaba consumiendo, la estaba dejando sin aliento y se bebía todo de ella. La estaba volviendo loca. No podía pensar más que en los anhelantes y calientes labios reclamando su boca y en como la mano del chico que tenía sobre su cintura ahora se paseaba por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Al sentir la caricia del chico sobre uno de sus senos, Nami se separó de su boca tomando aire en un gemido de placer.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y Nami se sorprendió de ver al Luffy que tenía frente y encima de ella. No era su idiota príncipe, el niño sonriente que le despreocupaba la vida. Frente a ella unos oscuros ojos nublados por el deseo le devolvían la mirada. Eran los ojos de un hombre, un hombre ardiendo en pasión y Nami se excitó al reconocerlo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas pero en ningún momento dejaron de contemplarse el uno al otro, con la piel sudorosa y caliente por la excitación. Entonces Nami llevo una mano hacia la mejilla del moreno. Entre el silencio que los habia embargado, la pelinaranja acarició delicadamente la mejilla del moreno y éste cerró los ojos extasiado perdiéndose en el toque de la chica.

-Nami…

El chico pronunció su nombre en un deseo anhelante casi implorando. Se acercó a ella y unió sus labios una vez más. Pero ahora fue diferente. Su beso fue delicado, fue tierno y estuvo lleno de sentimiento. Y Nami se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero desde que tenía diez años su vida siempre habia sido ese chico. Y ahora se deba cuenta de eso, que siempre lo habia necesitado. Luffy se habia convertido en su fuerza para seguir adelante después de todo por lo que habia pasado.

-¿Es cierto Nami?

Aturdida y embriagada por la situación, Nami miró al chico quien habia separado sus labios de los de ella.

-¿Me amas?

Sonrojada hasta el cuello, Nami lo miró decidida. Y con un leve _si_ y un asentimiento de cabeza, Luffy la miró con una amplia sonrisa. La sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba y que ahora se podía ver sumamente radiante. Y ante ese gesto el corazón de Nami explotó de ternura.

El moreno la volvió a besar sin compasión y Nami cayó deliberadamente a esas sensaciones de deseo, anhelo y amor que tenía por él. Pero algo la inquietaba y paró al chico un instante para mirarlo a os ojos.

¿Cómo era que ella se habia confesado y que Luffy no le hubiera dicho nada más?

Entonces frunciendo el ceño Nami lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Luffy tú me amas?

Preguntó con una pequeña incertidumbre y ante esas palabras la cara del chico se iluminó en una sonrisa.

-¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

La pelinaranja lo miró asombrada mientras lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Creí que no se cuestionaba lo que claramente podías ver con los ojos.

Al escuchar esas palabras Nami rio de la felicidad y aferrándose del cuello del moreno lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que los Monkey D no eran tan idiotas y despreocupados como aparentaban ser y el abuelo Garp tenía razón.

O al menos en cierta parte pues no sólo él la necesitaba a ella. Ahora eran los dos los que se necesitaban mutuamente para vivir.

 **Fin**

 _ **La verdad me emocione escribiendo para esta pareja pues como se dieron cuenta no pude darles mas protagonismo dentro de la historia y queria dejar las cosas claras con ellos tambien jajaja pero me gusto como me ha quedado. Y claro, pense en poner lemmon de ellos en el epilogo pero preferi dejarlo hasta aqui jajaja no me odien. Pero es que no lo quise hacer mas largo. Ademas estoy planeando una historia aparte sobre esta pareja, asi que espero no tardarme mucho en subirla. Si les gusta el LuNa me tendran que esperar un poco y espero pasen a leerla cuando la termine x33**_

 _ **¡Una vez mas gracias por todo!**_

 _ **Se despide:**_

 _ **Miss Grimm**_


End file.
